Alice's Adventures in Orario
by Ceridwen Lucius
Summary: Like her favorite story book character, Alice followed a white rabbit into a completely different world. With the help of Bell Cranel, she will find a way to navigate her way through this amazing and scary new world while trying to get back to her own.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a rewrite of my _I Don't Wanna Be a Part of this Harem!_ story because I was not very happy at all with the first one. Actually, it's most likely going to be a completely different story, but I'm recycling the Alice theme. My thoughts were scattered, and I didn't have a clear idea of where I was going with the story. I tried to pull in too many elements, had too many conflicting ideas, which just made it a complete mess. Also, Alice's personality was freaking terrible because she had none except being a whiny, lazy, self-centered brat. I hated my own OC. I jumped the gun so to speak, publishing the story before I was sure of the story-line and content.

I have left the other one up simply because I don't have the nerve to delete it yet. I also wanted to give those who favorited and followed the other story a chance to read this one and decide what they think. However, this will be a far different story than that one. That's why I renamed it.

There will still be elements of _Alice in Wonderland_ included, and it was never an actual crossover. The details might be obvious such as the White Rabbit and falling down a hole. Others might be more easily overlooked.

With that being said, please enjoy the redo!

~\\..'../~ This symbol most often indicates a passage of time or a scene change.

\'..'/ This symbol indicates a shift in point of view during a continuous scene. I added this in hopes of cutting down on confusion.

* * *

Alice aimlessly strolled through the waist high grass. Here and there, white daisies with yellow centers poked their heads above the blanket of green. Looking up at the indigo blue sky, she shielded her eyes from the blinding white sun. What a glorious summer day!

"Alice! Alice!" her angry older sister shouted. "You better come back and wash the dishes! I'm gonna tell, Mama! You'll be in big trouble, fart face!"

_Ugh!_, she groaned inwardly. _But it's the first day of summer vacation!_

Alice dropped down to her knees to hide, disappearing in the meadow of emerald green grass swaying in the hot summer breeze. One day of doing nothing was all she asked for. She had just completed her senior year of high school for god's sake. A break was in order.

The verdant scent of the crushed stalks surrounded her as she settled down onto her belly to wait in case her sister came looking for her. She plucked a nearby daisy, picking off the thin white petals one by one.

Something rustled the grass to her left, making her freeze in fear. Surely her sister had not found her so quickly. She held her breath as the swishing sound grew louder, coming closer. When the fear of being caught threatened to overtake her, she covered her mouth with both hands to keep from screaming.

The lengthy blades of grass shifted then parted like a curtain. Alice yelped in surprise when a white rabbit hopped into view mere inches from her face. She lay her face flat on the cool ground inhaling the aroma of the fresh dirt she disturbed. Relief flooded her system making her feel temporarily weak.

Raising her head, she stared at the rabbit in front of her. Sitting up on his haunches, he stared back at her with his big red eyes, his little pink nose twitching like crazy.

Alice glowered at the adorable creature that had scared the hell out of her.

"How cute...you little shit," she grumbled.

Wanting to wring its cute little neck, she reached out to grab him. Naturally, he bolted, leaving her to clutch empty air where his long ears had been seconds before

"You're not going to get away that easily, fuzzy butt," she muttered, crawling on her hands and knees along the path he was cutting through the grass.

The jeans she wore offered little comfort against the sharp rocks that poked at her knees and shins. Dirt and grass stains coated her palms. Suddenly the path closed, the grass snapping back and hitting her in the face.

Alice sat up, leaning back on the heels of her boots to look around for signs of the white rabbit. Catching sight of a fluffy white tail, she got back onto all fours, pushing up onto her toes into a sloppy downward facing dog position. Gathering strength in her legs, rising onto the balls of her feet, she lunged forward like an awkward fox in her attempt to catch the bunny. She landed flat on her belly, catching only a face full of dirt.

"Damn rabbit," she muttered, punching the ground when she came up empty again.

Then he hopped right across in front of her face as if taunting her. His little cotton tail bounced up and down rhythmically with each hop. Staying low to the ground on all fours, she followed the bouncing bunny butt.

Keeping her eyes on the flashes of white fur through the green grass, she pursued her prey. She had no intention of hurting the little animal. She would take him to her father, and he would take care of it. Rabbit stew for dinner tonight!

Alice and her quarry were nearing the edge of the meadow where the rugged dirt road to the house cut through. She had to catch him before they reached the road or he would disappear in the cornfield on the other side. She was losing sight of him.

"Dammit," she growled through gritted teeth.

Putting her hand down, she plunged forward into nothingness thinking she had found a hole. Expecting another hard meeting of her face to the ground, she closed her eyes. Instead of smacking the ground, her entire body continued proceeding downward as if the earth had suddenly opened up underneath her and swallowed her up.

"What the hell..."

Had she fallen into an old well? Accidentally falling into an abandoned water well that had not been covered or filled properly was not an unheard of incident in the rural area in which she lived.

Alice screamed, but there was no echo. She could not sense anything around her that would hint she had nosedived into an old well. And she was still descending. It was more like she had taken a tumble into the void, suspended between universes where there was no light or sound, or even smell. Only the sensation of air rushing past her, reminding her that she was still plummeting to god knows where.

Smell was the first sensory perception that returned to Alice. Dirt, dampness, and the stench of mildew mixed with stagnant water in a dark enclosed space. Maybe it was a well and only her fear made the drop seem impossibly long. Either she had gone blind or there was no light whatsoever, not even a spot from the sun, as she looked up. She assumed she was looking up since she didn't feel like she had tumbled head over heels.

The air around her started to grow warm, then became hot and stifling like a humid Georgia afternoon in August. Light, an eerie blue-green glow, filtered into the darkness surrounding her. Then her stomach somersaulted, bringing with it an influx of queasiness. She was falling faster.

_So this is how I die_, she thought. _How pathetic._

Closing her eyes, Alice relaxed her body so she might be able to absorb the impact better, spreading it throughout her body to disperse. Tense tendons and muscles could twist and break her bones. Perhaps all of this was wishful thinking on her part, but she might survive the fall.

The sound of dripping water like that of a leaky sink faucet met her ears seconds before her body jerked forward as if someone had put on the brakes in a speeding vehicle. She hit the ground comprised of damp, loose dirt which provided somewhat of a cushion. Inhaling a noisy wheezing breath, she waited for the pain. Apart from an aching back and chest after having the wind knocked out of her, there was no pain.

Alice cautiously opened one eye a crack. No more total darkness. A muted bluish white light like an LED nightlight allowed her to see what appeared to be a cave roof above her with stalactites pointed down at her. A luminescent, light blue fluid dripped from some of them.

Forcing herself to a sitting position, she looked around to see that stalagmites rising up from the cave floor had formed circles where the glowing blue liquid had collected into little pools. The scene reminded her of the way a swimming pool looks at night with the lights in it lit up.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" a voice shouted at her from behind.

Alice twisted her torso around to find the source, expecting to see a woman by the sound of the voice. Instead, she saw a young boy running toward her. He was dressed a little bit weird. His white shirt, brown jacket, black pants, and brown knee high boots appeared normal enough. The bizarre part of his outfit was the silver plate on his chest and the green thing on his arm that resembled some sort of armor.

"Are you okay?" he repeated breathlessly, dropping down onto his knees beside her.

"I-I th-think s-so," she stuttered, taking in more of his appearance since he was close to her.

She would guess his age to be around fourteen. He was a little older than her previous assumption of eleven or twelve. His hair was a shaggy, almost curly, and hopelessly messy. The snowy white color astounded her. It looked so soft and fuzzy. Like a rabbit's fur. Then her eyes met his which were an unusual ruby red color. His skin was extremely light in color, delicate and smooth. She wondered if he was an albino. He looked almost like a -

Alice gulped, staring at the shockingly cute young boy with white hair and red eyes.

"White rabbit?" she whispered.

"What?" he asked, his head tilting questioningly.

A buzzing started in her ears like a thousand cicadas. Black spots appeared in her vision, growing and blocking out more every time they appeared. For the first time in her life, she fainted.

~\\..'../~

* * *

Alice heard the tweeting of birds and felt the sun on her back. She was laying on something firm and warm but not entirely uncomfortable. Whatever it was moved underneath her.

Forcing her eyes open, she quickly narrowed them to block out most of the brilliant yellow sunlight. When her bleary eyes focused, she could see trees. Lots of them, in a row like they were lining a road. Had she fallen asleep on a car trip? She didn't remember going anywhere.

Opening her eyes a little wider, she raised her head to look around. She wasn't in a car. She was riding piggyback on someone. But who? She stared at the back of the white head, a narrow pair of shoulders underneath covered in brown leather. The boy from the cave. CAVE! She had fallen into a cave?

Glancing around, trying not to panic, she saw they were traveling on a dirt road that looked like any of a hundred around her home town. But she wasn't at home. That fact was quite clear from her landing in a cave. How was all of this possible? Where exactly was she, and who was this guy carrying her? Her head began to hurt.

Rather than freaking out, kicking and screaming which might cause him to drop her or make him fall hurting them both, Alice tapped him on the shoulder. Fighting the urge to free herself and run away screaming, she chewed on her bottom lip. Just where the hell would she go?

"Excuse me," she said in a quivering voice that demonstrated her barely controlled terror.

"Oh, you're awake," he returned without stopping.

"Will you put me down?" she requested in the calmest tone possible, her voice a little high due to rising panic.

"Are you sure you can walk? I don't want you to fall and get hurt," he said, stopping in his tracks.

"I think I'll be fine," she assured him although she was less than sure about that herself.

He lowered his body, hunkering down slightly as he released one of her legs. After her foot was firmly planted on the ground, he let go of her other leg allowing her to stand on her own two feet.

Alice remained in place, afraid if she tried to step forward her trembling knees might buckle.

"Where am I?" she asked, pressing her hand to her chest over her rapidly beating heart as if to slow it down.

"You're in the city of Orario," he replied. "Are you sure you're all right? I can carry you."

"I'm fine. Who are you?"

"My name is Bell Cranel. And you?"

"Alice Leigh King." She held out her hand to shake his.

"Nice to meet you, Alicely," he said, running her names together into one.

She didn't bother to correct him. After a quick handshake, she took another look around.

"Where are you from?" Bell questioned her.

"Not from here. And by that I mean not from this world," she added without further explanation.

"I don't understand." He looked like a confused puppy again.

"Neither do I," she sighed. "Where were you taking me?"

The ivory colored skin on his cheeks flooded with a bright cherry red color. He twisted a lock of his white hair around his finger nervously.

"I was taking you to my house. I hope that's okay. I didn't have any ulterior motives. I just want to help you," he anxiously gushed, the blush spreading across his face and down his neck.

"It was never even a thought in my head, Bell Cranel," she said. "You should calm down before you faint. I could carry you, but I don't want to. And I don't know where to go."

"Follow me," he said, turning to continue down the road. "Why were you in the dungeon?"

"Dungeon?" she repeated, her brain getting more scrambled by the second.

Dungeon to her meant a stone basement under a castle where prisoners were kept. Obviously it meant something different here.

"What's a dungeon?" Alice asked.

"Hmmm, well, it's a labyrinth where people come to explore and fight monsters," he said.

_But why?_, she wanted ask yet held her tongue. No explanation would make sense to her regardless. Maybe that was one of the main sources of entertainment in this world, like a real live video game or LARPing to the extreme.

"I don't how I got into that...dungeon. I don't know where I am or why I'm here," she muttered irritably.

If this was a nightmare, she was ready to wake up. It felt all too real with the sun beating down on her back, the dirt and sweat crusting on her skin - the fear of not knowing what in the hell is going on.

The city reminded her of a medieval town. The roads on the outskirts were made of hard-packed dirt that was like cement. Houses comprised of river stones or wood planks with tile or thatched roofs lined the narrow roads. As they went further in, places of business in brick and wood buildings bordered the cobblestone streets and sidewalks.

People who stared at her became more numerous. They looked strange to her as well like she had gone back in time instead of skipping to another plane of existence entirely.

After passing the huge fountain in the city square, they kept on going until it seemed like they were heading back out of the city. At last he stopped in front a church that judging by the rundown appearance had been abandoned for quite a few years. Many of the ornate stained glass windows had panes broken out and ivy had grown over much of the faded and chipped white stone exterior. It was still pretty in a haunted, romantic sort of way.

"Is this your home?" Alice asked, staring at the smashed stone steps and permanently half open front door.

"This is it," he confirmed, walking toward the corridor on the side filled with rubble from the crumbling building beside it.

"Oh, dear," she murmured, following him around to the back.

They entered the door and went down a flight of stairs to the basement. There was a living room room, bedroom, and kitchen all crammed into an open space.

There was also a girl who appeared to be Bell's age in the kitchen placing food on two plates. She had glossy black hair pulled up into pigtails that trailed down to her behind which was encased in an impossibly tight and short white dress with blue trim.

"Welcome home, Bell!" she exclaimed excitedly, turning around to greet him with a big smile.

The smile fell from her face when she saw the unexpected guest. As she critically eyed the unwanted intruder with her cerulean blue eyes, her scowl deepened and her hands formed fists that planted themselves on her voluptuous hips.

"Bell, who is this and why is she in our house?" the girl asked, her voice strained as she tried to control her anger which painted her cheeks rosy red.

"Hestia, this is Alicely King," he said.

"Just Alice. Leigh is my middle name," she corrected him this time, stepping forward. She extended her hand, "How do you do? Hestia, was it?"

Hestia took a glimpse at the hand held out to her in greeting. Her nose wrinkled, and she visibly recoiled taking a step back.

Alice looked down at her hand that was stained with blotches of green from grass and coated with dirt that had filled the ridges in her palm. Then she became aware of what a horrible mess she must be. Looking down at her pants, dried mud was caked on her knees and blades of grass still clung to her boots, all of which was covered with a smattering of dust from the cave floor.

"Oh, no!" she gasped, withdrawing her hand and placing it behind her back. "I'm so sorry."

"I found her in the dungeon. She seems a bit confused about things," Bell said, grasping desperately for a way to explain.

"She's not the only one," Hestia snarkily returned. "Bell, I've about had it with you picking up strange women and bringing them home!"

"Is this a habit of yours?" Alice asked Bell, becoming suspicious of his innocent act.

"Well, I...uh...uhm...you see..." His words trailed off as he blushed violently and scratched the back of his head.

"Look, I don't want to be here anymore than you want me to be here," Alice said, addressing Hestia directly.

"Is that any way to address a goddess, you stupid heathen?" Hestia shot back acidly.

"Excuse me!" Alice shrilled, placing her hands on her hips and widening her stance to face the girl head on. "You're cute and all but damn! Seriously? I don't know who the hell you think you are - "

"Alice, she really is a goddess," Bell interrupted her.

"What?! Are you people crazy?!" Alice shrieked, her panic transforming into unbridled anger.

"No, but I think _you_ might be," muttered Hestia, folding her arms under her unfairly generous breasts.

"How dare you!" Alice shouted indignantly.

Tears stung her eyes seconds before they streaked down her cheeks creating muddy lines. Alice didn't understand a damn thing about his insane place. Dungeons! Cobblestone streets! Big boobed teenaged girls who think their goddesses! Well, those existed where she came from too, but this girl was convinced and so was her little boyfriend.

"I don't know what's happening here. I don't understand any of this," she sobbed, running her dirty hands through her hair which she was sure was filthy anyway.

"Goddess Hestia, please," Bell begged, getting down on his knees in front of the furious girl who was obviously in charge. "Please, let her stay until we figure this out. She needs our help."

"Hmph!" Hestia snorted, raising her adorable button nose into the hair.

"Please!" he implored her shamelessly.

Alice was beginning to feel embarrassed for him despite her present emotional breakdown.

"Oh, all right," the goddess begrudgingly agreed. "But this won't be her permanent home."

_God, I hope not_, Alice thought keeping her lips clamped tightly together.

"Would it be asking too much to get a shower and a change of clothes?" Alice asked. Her tummy gurgled and rumbled. "I don't need food. I know you only have enough for two. But may I please clean up?"

Hestia's eyes softened as she gazed at Alice. At least the girl wasn't totally awful and cruel like Alice was beginning to think.

"Fine," she muttered, crossing the room to the small chest of drawers in the corner. Taking out a pile of black clothing, she shoved it at Alice as she passed by to return to the kitchen. Pointing behind her at the closed door on the opposite wall, she said, "The bathroom is in there. Knock yourself out. But don't use all of the hot water."

"Thank you," Alice said, pivoting on her heel.

"Bell, we need to talk," she heard Hestia state firmly as she entered the bathroom.

_Well, someone's in trouble_, she thought, setting the clothing on the edge of the free standing sink. There was a toilet and a shower; a tiled in area with a glass door, a shower head sticking out of the wall. At least they had modern conveniences. What a relief.

\'..'/

"Bell Cranel, you need to stop bringing stray girls home," Hestia admonished him, her hands on her hips. "This is getting out of hand."

"What's going on?" Lili asked, skipping into the room.

"Oh, great you're here! There's a prime example of why this needs to stop," Hestia exclaimed irritably, pointing at the diminutive girl who could be mistaken for a child. "You bring these girls home, and they never leave. What are you doing here, homewrecker?"

Lili ignored her, plopping down on the couch beside Bell.

"What's up, Bell?" she inquired, picking food from his plate.

"I found a girl in the dungeon today. She appeared lost and confused. Her name is Alice," he said.

"Where is she now?" Lili asked.

"Wasting our hot water by taking a shower. Ugh! She was filthy," Hestia muttered, inserting herself into the small space on the couch on the other side of Bell.

"Alice has had a hard day, Hestia. Give her a break. Please, for me."

"She's not the only one."

"Please..."

"Oh, all right." She slapped Lili's hand that tried to sneak a bite of food from her plate. "Just for you, Bell."

Alice emerged from the bathroom dressed in Bell's clothes, a loose black shirt and calf length sweatpants, the outfit he usually wore to bed.

"You gave her my clothes?" he inquired.

"You have another set. Besides, I couldn't give her one of my dresses. She's too big," she mumbled around her mouthful of food.

The girl's light blue, almost colorless, eyes looked sad and hurt by the comment. Her eyes were already red and bloodshot from crying, but she appeared ready to burst into tears again. She snatched the towel from her head, revealing clean yellow blond hair that hung in defined waves down to her breasts that were much smaller, at least half the size, of Hestia's. Her body was curvy and nicely proportioned rather than having an exaggerated hourglass shape.

"If you mean too big as in several inches taller than you, then yeah, you're right, Hestia," Lili said, after studying Alice. "Wow, you really have a thing for blondes, don'tcha, Bell?"

"Lili," he sighed after hearing Hestia growl.

Alice sat down in the straight backed chair positioned on the other side of the coffee table facing the couch where all three of them sat. She appeared uncomfortable, not sure what to do with herself as she sat there with the towel draped over her lap while she laced and unlaced her fingers together.

Bell realized he had not made introductions yet.

"Alice, this is Lili. Lili is my supporter. She goes into the dungeon with me to help me."

"Oh," Alice gasped, leaning forward to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you, Lili. You have such a pretty name. It makes me think of the flower."

"Oh, she's pretty _and_ nice, Bell. I like her," Lili said directly to him before taking her hand to greet her. "It's nice to meet ya, Alice. Well, I gotta go!"

Lili made a hasty retreat for the door.

\'..'/

Alice envied the girl named Lili. She had been able to escape this incredibly awkward and disconcerting situation. She could not escape this situation or this place called Orario in whatever world she had landed in.

"Is there somewhere I can sleep?" Alice asked, weary from her ordeal.

"You can sleep on the couch. Bell, you are sleeping in the bed with me," Hestia declared, assigning the sleeping arrangements with resolve.

Alice could not help but notice that Bell offered no complaint. Why would he? Her eyes skimmed over the busty little gal who was cute as cute gets. The tiny Lili was precious as she could be as well with her ears and tail and big brown eyes. She wasn't even going to question the ears and tail.

"Here," Bell said, pushing the plate of food across the table toward Alice. "You should eat this. You need your strength."

"But, Bell, that's your food," Hestia immediately protested.

"I'm not hungry. I'm getting a shower and going to bed. I'm tired."

"Okay," murmured Hestia, gazing after him on his way to the bathroom.

Alice stared at the plate. The food looked familiar. It appeared to be rice and broccoli with beef. Stabbing a piece of the meat with her fork, she steeled her nerves and stuck it in her mouth. It tasted good. Forgetting about Hestia, she dug into the food, polishing it off in no time.

"Would you like for me to wash the dishes?" she asked when she was done.

"Sure. That would be great," Hestia returned, handing over her plate.

Alice wanted to do something to show her gratitude. Ironic that thing would be the chore she was trying to skip out on which started the chain of events that brought her here.

"Alice?" Bell called to her when she was elbow deep in bubbles.

"Yes?" she inquired, scrubbing the plate vigorously.

"Tomorrow we can go to the guild and talk to Miss Eina. I'm sure she can help us. She can tell us a way to get you home."

Alice didn't ask what's a guild and who's Miss Eina. She nodded, fighting back the tears that wanted to fall.

"Thank you, Bell," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Thank you for everything."

"Good night, Alice."

"Yeah," she sniffed, losing her battle with her tears

Alice doubted Bell or Miss Eina could help her, but she had to believe she could get back home somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Okay, if you read the other story, you will begin to notice some definite changes here.

Thank you to Soledge1 and AGuyWhoReads for your reviews! I appreciate the favorites and follows as well!

Hope you like the new chapter!

* * *

Bell awoke with Hestia snuggled up close to him, her head on his shoulder, one arm draped across his chest, and one leg lying across his thighs He was lying flat on his back, arms and legs outstretched toward the four corners of the bed. Although he was comfortable and did not want to move, he needed to get going. He and Alice should get to the guild as soon as possible.

He carefully extricated himself from Hestia's sideways embrace, sliding to the edge of the bed. His hand patted the top of the small table, searching for the matches to light the oil lamp to chase away the pervasive darkness in their windowless basement room.

"Alice? Alice?" he called in an exaggerated whisper as not to wake the sleeping Hestia. "We need to go."

Bell glanced toward the couch. The couch was bare, the blanket neatly folded and laid across the back.

_Where is she?_, he wondered his stomach dropping down to his toes. _Maybe she's just in the bathroom._

The door was open. The small room empty. Her dirty clothes were still piled on the floor by the tub, but her boots were gone.

_Where could she possibly be?_ Near panic, Bell rushed around, getting dressed.

"Bell, what's wrong?" Hestia asked, sitting up in the bed and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Alice is gone," he answered, pulling on his boots.

"Good," she yawned, lying back down.

"No, I don't think it's good."

"What are you so worried about? She's a grown woman. She can take care of herself."

"She's in an unfamiliar place she doesn't understand. She's scared and alone. I have to find her!"

~\\..'../~

* * *

Alice glanced around apprehensively before diving waist deep into the huge bin behind the dress shop. She was searching for discarded scraps of material or clothing the merchants had deemed not worth repairing. She needed new clothes yet it was apparent to her that Bell and Hestia had no money to spare on a penniless stranger. They had already been nice enough to take her in and give her food. She could not impose upon them further by asking for money.

Desperate times require creative ideas her mother always told her, giving the old adage a more positive spin. While lying awake this morning in the claustrophobic space made even smaller by the darkness surrounding her, she recalled taking a fashion design class at the local community college during summer vacation last year. The teacher h assigned the students the tast of making an outfit without spending a single dime. Since raiding her closet wasn't an option this time, she remembered that some students had gone dumpster diving or asked for donations of supplies.

Alice tried asking for donations first. Most of the shop owners were wary of her, unsure of the bizarre looking stranger in their midst and her intentions. They told her they couldn't help her before turning their backs on her. A few proprietors in the more exclusive, expensive looking establishments were simply snooty, looking down their turned up noses at her before ordering her out of their shop.

The man at the men's suit store yelled at her to get out before the door closed behind her. The woman at the undergarment emporium chased her out of her store with a broom. None of the shop owners had neither the time nor the patience for a disheveled beggar.

After being shooed away like a gutter rat for the tenth time, her self-esteem and her nerves could not withstand another attack. Alice resorted to trolling the back alley behind the clothing shops and searching through the wooden crates that served as dumpsters. She pawed through massive quantities of fabric and unwanted clothing, coming across many marvelous finds including necessary sewing implements. Although the scissors were in need of sharpening, the needles were dull from use, and the spools of thread were mostly empty, she could make do - it was better than nothing.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Alice's heart stopped when she heard the voice. She rocked back onto her feet from hanging precariously on the edge of the wooden bin. Slowly standing up straight, she gradually turned to see the person who had caught her.

Lili stood there, big brown eyes wide with inquisitiveness and cute little ears twitching. Alice could not help but notice her outfit of a short mini-skirt and a tattered crop top. Why did all of the girls associated with Bell Cranel wear such sexy outfits? Was it a requirement?

"Oh, it's you, Lili. Thank goodness," Alice sighed in relief, her body sagging against the side of the over-sized crate.

"What are you doing?" she asked, standing up on her tiptoes to peer over into the box.

"I need new clothes. I don't have any money, and I'm not going to ask for a handout. I'm trying to find some things I can piece together and wear," she said.

"Can I help?"

"That would be great. I think I've got enough for at least one outfit."

Alice spread out a large square of white fabric, piling the material and garments on top before bringing up the corners to tie them together forming a single bundle. Lili wrapped the scissors separately, then put them and the tin of needles along with the numerous spools of thread, in a separate piece of cloth to carry.

"Thanks, Lili. I guess I better head back. I left without telling anyone where I was going," Alice said, wanting to get out of the alley as soon as possible to avoid the shop owners.

"I can walk with you. I was going to see Bell anyway. I figured the first place he would want to take you is the guild. Are you going to become an adventurer?" Lili questioned her.

"No. I won't be here long. I want to go home."

"Why did you come to Orario?"

"I don't know why I'm here. I didn't come here because I wanted to. I came from a different world than this one. I don't know how I got here either," Alice sighed despondently.

"Did you fall and hit your head really hard? None of what you're saying makes the slightest bit of sense," Lili murmured, scratching her head.

"I did fall quite a long way. Maybe I did hit my head. Maybe this is all a dream," she mumbled to herself, ignoring Lili's unsettled sidelong look of suspicion.

There were not many people on the sidewalk this morning so that made walking with the cumbersome burden a bit less treacherous, enabling her to avoid bumping into anyone. She could feel people watching them as the walked by, staring after them long after they had passed. She supposed they did make quite the odd pair walking around with large bundles. Perhaps some of the people thought they were bold or stupid thieves.

"How long have you known Bell?" Alice asked for conversational as well as curiosity purposes.

"Not too terribly long," Lili replied without divulging details.

"Is he always so willing to help total strangers?"

"As for I know he is. He helped me even when I didn't want him to. He's pushy and annoying that way sometimes. But he's a really nice guy," she said, her voice taking on a lighter, cheerful tone. "Sincere and kind. So thoughtful. He genuinely cares about other people. He's forgiving. He only sees the good in people."

"Wow, he sounds like an remarkable boy."

"He is amazing. Boy?"

"I'm sure Bell is younger than me. Probably by several years. As of last week, I'm officially an adult. I turned eighteen," Alice said, sounding quite proud of herself for simply getting a year older.

"Happy birthday! Congratulations! You're an old lady now," Lili teased her.

"Don't be rude!" she snapped in return, but laughed since she knew Lili was poking fun at her.

"Alice! Lili!" they heard Bell calling them.

Ahead of them, fellow pedestrians separated into two rows, one on either side of the sidewalk. Bell appeared in the path the people cleared for him, running straight at them. Stopping a few feet in front of them, he hunched over, placing his hands on his bent knees while he attempted to catch his breath.

"Where did you go? You left so early. I was worried," he panted.

"I didn't mean to make you worry. I didn't think it mattered," Alice rejoined.

"Of course it matters!" he exclaimed before returning to his heavy breathing. "You shouldn't be running around alone in the city. We need to get to the guild."

"The guild can wait a little while," Lili interjected. "Besides, Alice can't keep walking around in your clothes looking that ridiculous."

"Gee, thanks, Lili," Alice muttered, rolling her eyes.

Alice knew she looked ridiculous. The clothes better suited to sleep or lounging didn't match well with her military style boots. These clothes were all she had, and they weren't even hers. Considering she and Bell were virtually the same size, the addition of her feminine curves filled out the loose clothes, fitting her quite well and looked pretty okay.

"Actually, I don't mind wearing his clothes,"she said with a shrug of her shoulders. Bending down to come face to face with the mischievous girl, she spoke in a low voice meant to be conspiratorial but loud enough for Bell to hear. "You know, Lili, most men don't mind getting a woman into their pants and keeping her there."

While Alice and Lili shared an uproarious laugh, Bell turned so red he was almost glowed. After the laughter died away from the tawdry joke at his expense, the three of them walked the relatively short distance back to the abandoned church. Hestia met them at the front doors.

"Well, I'm off to work!" she announced, bouncing down the steps.

"You have a job? But you're a goddess," Alice said.

"Yeah, well, some of us have to make money to put food on the table, freeloader," Hestia returned with a generous amount of sass that was an inherent part of her personality. "Where have you been? You made my Bell worry."

Hestia threw her arms around his neck in a sideways hug, pressing his arm between her big, buoyant breasts. His face instantly turned the same bright shade of red it had barely ten minutes ago. Could he really be that pure and virtuous?

"I need clothes so I went to find supplies to make them. I might be able to make some things for all of you as well. I'll do my part to help out around here, Hestia," she promised, watching the girl's tight expression of agitation relax a smidge.

"Well, that's good to hear. I better go before I'm late," she announced, releasing Bell and continuing on her way. She shouted back over her shoulder, "You two keep your hands off of him!"

"Possessive much?" Alice muttered.

She wouldn't dream of touching Bell in a sexual manner. It might kill him. Surely he would die of debilitating awkwardness and over-excitement due to his chronic innocence and present state of virginity.

The trio entered the broken down sanctuary. Alice dumped her pack on the pew that appeared to be the least damaged. The long seat sagged in the middle and the bundle slid along the smooth wood to the lowest center of activity. Lili sat down on the end of the pew in front of her that had almost cracked into two pieces on the opposite end.

"I'll go make us some tea," Bell declared, disappearing through the door to the right of the pulpit.

"Are you going to become an adventurer?" Lili inquired as Alice started sorting through the scavenged items.

"What does an adventurer do? Is that like a real job or something?" Alice asked, picking up a pair of brown suede pants with one leg ripped to shreds from the knee down.

"We explore the dungeon, attack and kill monsters, and gather the magic stones they leave behind to get money," Lili said.

"Money, huh?"

Alice assumed that was a major over simplification of what it means to be an adventurer and a perilous way to make money. She pulled on a white shirt with dozens of ruffles at the neck. One of the sleeves was almost completely separated at the shoulder, the other sleeve was ragged at the cuff as if it had gotten caught in a machine. Grabbing the torn sleeve, she easily yanked it free from the rest of the material with the somewhat satisfying sound of snapping threads and ripping cloth.

"Maybe we can go on our first adventure tomorrow!" Lili exclaimed excitedly, picking up a threadbare scarf made of royal blue silk.

"I think I went on my first adventure today actually. Getting this stuff was quite a feat."

"Lili, I don't think Alice should go back into the dungeon," Bell said, setting the tray with the teacups on it on the bench beside Alice.

"Well, why not?," she asked in a huffy tone, taking the chipped cup he offered to her.

"It's too dangerous, and you're not accustomed to fighting monsters," he told her. "I'll see what I can find in there with Lili's help."

Alice stared into the cup of cloudy green liquid giving herself a moment to allow the initial flare of anger to pass. She found it difficult not to be offended that he assumed her to be weak and helpless. Who wouldn't be a little fragile, totally freaked out, and completely unsure of what to do in her position? She had just fallen into a different fucking universe!

"I'm sure I haven't fought monsters like the ones in the dungeon, but I assure you I can handle myself in there," she returned curtly. "I don't run into danger on purpose, but I can handle it when it comes."

Her eyes met his that sparkled like rubies. There was something important Bell didn't know about her.

Her father had taught her how to use guns, bows, and knives to successfully hunt and kill various big game animals including white tailed deer, black bears, and wild boars. They went on extensive hunting trips every winter. On their last trip, she killed a wild boar with only a bowie knife. At the time she was afraid she was going to die, but she didn't.

Killing the small, skittish critters such as squirrels and rabbits was a problem for her. Taking down that boar, a powerful and vicious beast gave her a sense of accomplishment, empowerment, and an adrenaline rush that couldn't be beat by any drug. Shooting a timid, fearful rabbit running from her in terror would only hurt her feelings.

Hunting skills also applied to protecting herself in other areas of her life. Her father taught her how to live off the land, to hunt and forage, not in spite of her being a girl but because she was a female. He wanted her to be able to take care of herself. She would never be a damsel in distress whether her foe be starvation, a wild animal, or a rapist. The only person she would ever have to rely on is herself.

"I will have to go back into that dungeon eventually. I need to find my way home," Alice said, taking a sip of the tea.

The flavor was bitter, earthy. Matcha maybe? She was glad the food here was so close the kind she was used to eating and drinking.

"There's nothing wrong with accepting help from friends," Bell told her.

"Friends?" She had just met them yesterday. How could they be friends?

"Well, yeah, aren't we friends?" he asked.

"I suppose so."

Alice wished she could trust people so easily and completely like Bell. However, she learned the hard way that being so gullible led to pain and disaster. But she wanted to trust him. No more than she knew about him, she already knew she had nothing to fear from him, especially him having any ulterior motives for helping her.

Lili said nothing, her expression staying neutral as if she understood Alice's misgivings and allowed her the luxury of distrust until she got to know them better.

After finishing her tea, she placed the empty cup on the tray.

"Thank you," she told him, grateful for his hospitality.

"Would you like more?" he inquired sweetly.

Bell truly was thoughtful and caring. She realized earlier he had been speaking out of concern for her safety, not degrading her ability to take care of herself.

"No, thank you, Bell," she returned softly. "I should get to work."

Pawing through the pile of fabric squares, she tossed the random scraps here and there as she dug for nothing in particular.

"What was your home like?" Bell asked, sitting down at her feet with his cup in his hands.

Alice could not help but smile at him. He looked like a child getting ready for story time at the library. She wanted to hug him so hard because he was so damn cute and sweet as sugar.

"Well, from what I've experienced so far, my world is not too terribly different from this one," she said, not in the mood for long explanations. "Barring of course the whole gods on earth thing and monsters in a dungeon. I'm sure there are so many more wonderful things to see and experience here."

How would she describe cell phones? TVs? Cars? Airplanes? They wouldn't understand no matter how hard she tried to describe those things. Just like she wouldn't understand anything about this world if they just tried to tell her about it. She would have to see it, touch it, taste it, hear it, and smell it for herself. She could hardly wait to have a _real_ adventure.

"Give me an hour or two. I'll fix something up to wear, and we can be on our way to guild to speak with your Miss Eina."

~\\..'../~

* * *

Alice was proud of her work in transforming the scraps and unwanted clothing into a new outfit. One person's trash truly had become another one's treasure. Waste not, want not, necessity is the mother of invention, and a dozen other antiquated and overused adages her parents hammered into her head served her well in inspiring her to exercise her ingenuity.

She had cut a short brown leather corset from the inside of a dress and wore it around her mid-torso over the ruffled poet's shirt that was now sleeveless. The suede pants had become shorts that were short enough to allow for unhindered leg movement, but not too short - the cuff reaching about mid-thigh. The laces in her thick soled, military style boots had been replaced with royal blue ribbons made from the scarf Lili found. A lightweight coat that reminded her of a tailed tuxedo jacket completed her mix and match ensemble.

With Lili's help, she braided her hair, weaving a blue ribbon through it. Although she was positive she looked like a mad magician, Alice didn't care. She was enjoying this immersive cosplay experience. She might as well make the best of the nonsensical situation she found herself stuck in.

At least her boyfriend was not here to make fun of her. Although he teased her often and a little cruelly about her nerdy pursuits, he sure damn sure loved it when she showed up to their at home dates in costume. However, there was no need to think about him because he was no longer a part of her life and never would be again.

Alice dumped him at her graduation party. She was going places and doing things with her life which meant getting rid of the immature, tiresome things of high school - and her eleventh grade boyfriend.

"What do you think?" Alice asked Lili and Bell, turning in a circle then posing for them.

"I can't believe you made that! It's so cute!" Lili exclaimed, clapping for her.

"Thank you, Lili," she responded, curtsying deeply.

"Will you make something for me?"

"Of course, I will."

"It looks nice," Bell responded, looking away when her eyes met his. A light pink blush colored the tops of his cheeks under his eyes.

_Seriously, dude?,_ she thought to herself. He was so incredibly shy he couldn't even give her a straightforward compliment without blushing. Although Bell had a consuming shyness and looked like a child, he was genuinely kind and sincere - and still more mature than her ex-boyfriend.

"Shall we go?" Alice inquired, holding her arm out to him as if to escort him.

Lili hooked her arm through Alice's and dragged her to the door.

"Let's go!"

~\\..'../~

* * *

Mesmerized by the sight of the woman behind the counter with the elf ears, Alice quickly reminded herself not to stare. Maybe if she thought of everyone here as people in costume she wouldn't get overwhelmed and mesmerized so easily. Her love of all things weird and wonderful, mystical and magical, should have prepared her for something like this.

"Miss Eina, have you ever heard stories of someone being brought here from another world?" Bell blurted.

"What do you mean, Bell?" Eina returned, adjusting her oval lensed glasses as she studied Alice.

"I mean, have any strangers, human or otherwise, come here from a literal different world, a world apart from ours?" he asked, struggling desperately to find the right words to make his meaning clearer. Instead, he managed to make it muddy and more confusing.

People close by ceased their conversations and leaned closer to listen.

"Why don't you two come with me? We should discuss this somewhere a little more private," she suggested.

Eina led them to a luxurious private room with heavy embroidered curtains on the windows, expensive looking rugs on the floor, and puffy, comfortable couches. Alice sat down on one of the couches, flanked by Bell and Lili. Eina sat on the couch across from them.

"Miss Eina, this is Alice King," he said. "Miss Alice, I would like to introduce you to Miss Eina. She is a good friend and a wise advisor. She's helped me more than I can tell you."

Eina blushed from his high praise. Then she reached across the table to shake Alice's hand extended in greeting.

"I was brought here from another place, a world far away from this one," Alice said, trying to clarify Bell's earlier statement. "I don't know how or why I was brought here."

"Do you remember _anything_ about how you got here?" Eina asked, picking up a book with blank lined pages and a pen to take notes.

"I was chasing a rabbit and fell in a hole. It was like the ground opened up beneath me then I fell into that dungeon thing."

"Hmmm," Eina hummed, holding her chin with her thumb and forefinger while thinking. "Well, the dungeon does have the ability to spontaneously create monsters. But I've never heard of it bringing creatures from another world. There's always a first time for everything, I guess."

"Are you saying I'm a monster?" Alice inquired. She had been called a lot of things but that would be a first.

"That's not what I'm saying at all," Eina assured her. "I'm simply considering possibilities no matter how outlandish they may be. We have to give thought to any and every idea to find answers. Maybe you were brought here by one of the gods. With that being said, I would assume the god would be one who has departed from their existence here and ascended back into the heavens."

_Crazy! This is absolutely nuts!_, Alice screamed inside her head. But somehow, either explanation offered so far somehow made sense to her when viewed through pure imagination without the constraints of a perceived reality.

Alice held her throbbing head in her hands, trying to comprehend it all. A few quotes from her favorite book, Alice in Wonderland came to mind. _"Have I gone mad? I'm afraid so. You're entirely bonkers,"_ spoken by the Mad Hatter. More to the point, as the Cheshire Cat said, _"We're all mad here."_

"Bell, where did you find her?" Eina questioned him.

"I found her on the second floor as I was leaving from exploring," he said.

"How strange. It was if the dungeon positioned her there purposely so she could be found easily. The first thing I would suggest is going back into the dungeon. Since it's the second floor, you'll be in minimal danger," she stated matter of factly, still scribbling in her book.

"Minimal danger? From what?" Alice asked, curious and apprehensive.

"Kobolds and Goblins. The three of you should be able to handle those easily."

Alice's tummy flip flopped nervously. Why was she scared? This what she wanted; to go places and do things. It couldn't possibly get much more exciting than this. How titillating could fashion design possibly be in comparison to this adventure involving genuine fantasy creatures she had only read about in books and seen in movies with plenty of special effects.

"I assume you will be joining the guild to become an adventurer. You'll need this." Eina opened a box on the table pulling out a knife with an eight inch long blade that was smooth on one side and serrated on part of the other.

"But I don't have any money," Alice said without taking the weapon that looked like a bowie knfe to her.

"Don't worry about it. The initial weapon is on us. After all, the guild supports adventurers in every possible way especially when they are getting started. Obtaining more and better weapons is up to you," she explained.

Alice reached out for the knife, then the brown leather sheath Eina held out to her. The sheath would attach to a belt at her waist and tie around her thigh to keep it secured.

"Do you really think I could have been brought here by a god?" Alice inquired.

"It's definitely plausible. The gods act as they wish. The dungeon hates the gods. It seeks to murder them and the adventurers who enter in their name. That we do know for sure about the dungeon. As of yet, there's no real way to know the how, why, what, or who about your situation. We will figure that out together and get you back to where you belong."

Alice liked Eina's tranquil, unflappable demeanor. The woman had to be a good mentor to Bell because he was still alive. Obviously, he had some skills and there was a tough side to him. But she just couldn't see it yet. Especially after observing his submissive interactions with the outspoken and authoritative Hestia coupled with all of his bashfulness and blushing.

Gazing at him she smiled. What he lacked in overall strength he made up for in determination and positive attitude. He definitely held the potential to become a great and powerful man. He was only a kid after all.

"You all should go home and rest," Eina suggested to bring their meeting to close. "Prepare for your trip into the dungeon tomorrow. Report back to me what you find. Good luck."

~\\..'../~

* * *

Hestia arrived home with leftovers for dinner. She had even brought enough for the freeloader. She found Bell sitting on the couch with a pinched, worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting beside him.

Glancing around, she noted a definite absence of an unwanted house guest. This fact actually concerned her at the moment. Mostly because Bell appeared troubled about something. What had that girl Alice done to him?

"Where's Alice?"

"She's outside in the back. She's just been sitting there for hours, staring at flowers. I think she's really upset."

Hestia believed he was upset too because something was bothering that girl. This irritated her and made her jealous at the same time. Not that he didn't care about her, he was always cared so much about everyone else, including complete strangers. She doubted the stranger among them appreciated how much her welfare concerned him.

"She's probably just trying to process all of this, Bell. Give her time. Hopefully, you can return her to wherever she came from quickly. I brought dinner!" she exclaimed cheerfully in an attempt to lift his mood.

"I'll go get Alice," he said, standing up from the couch. At the door, he stopped to ask, "Do you think one of the gods brought her here?"

"I don't know. I have no idea why, or especially who, would do such a thing. I will definitely ask around though. They might have at least heard about something like this happening before."

"Would you?" His face brightened with a big smile as he ran back to her to hug her. "You're awesome, Hestia!"

Hestia's entire body warmed from his embrace that he initiated which was a rare thing. He was usually far too shy to be the one to initiate physical contact. She hugged him back. Maybe this Alice person wasn't so bad. She certainly didn't seem interested in Bell.

"I would do anything for you, Bell," Hestia sighed, reluctantly letting him go when he pulled away.

"You know, I'd do anything for you, my goddess. Thank you for allowing me to help Alice. She needs us. I'll be right back."

Bell entered the small courtyard behind the church. Alice was no where to be seen. Her jacket had been laid neatly over a huge chunk of marble from the mostly destroyed building next door. Her boots sat on the ground at the base of the lone tree in the area.

_Where could she be?,_ he wondered, scratching his head.

The soft grass tickled the soles of his bare feet as he walked toward the tree. The violets, daffodils, and tiger lilies swayed in the breeze as rays of golden light from the late afternoon sun filtered through the thick canopy of leaves of the gigantic tree that appeared to be as old as time itself.

"Alice?" Bell called, standing under one of the low hanging branches.

"Hi, Bell," she greeted him cheerily, suddenly appearing in front of him upside down.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed, stumbling backwards and falling on his behind.

Alice laughed. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he muttered. "What are you doing up there?"

"I was just doing a little climbing to relax. It's quite peaceful out here."

She continued to hang upside down as he stood up, dusting off his behind.

"You sure are cheery all of a sudden," he remarked, studying the trunk of the tree to find suitable hand and footholds.

"I had a little chat with the flowers, and I feel better now," she said, grabbing the branch with her hands to pull herself back up to a sitting position.

"What are you talking about?"

"I just meant I was able to think, sort out my thoughts about all of this craziness. I'm glad I have someone like you to help me."

Bell could feel his face heating up. It made him happy that she had decided to trust him, to accept his offer of friendship and his help.

Alice had stubborn pride, almost to the point of arrogance which could lead her into treacherous situations including being utterly and painfully alone. She reminded him of Lili in that she tried to push people away to keep herself from being hurt. Yet he still insisted on helping her just like he had Lili because she needed his help. Alice needed friends as well.

There wasn't a day he wasn't grateful to Hestia for extending a hand of friendship to him when he had no one after his grandfather died. She took him in and took care of him until he could stand on his own two feet, asking nothing in return. But he willingly gave her his loyalty, pledging his life to her, and choosing her as his goddess because she first chose him.

In turn, Bell had been that kind of a friend to Lili even when people, including Hestia, had warned him not to. He would do the same for Alice no matter how headstrong and prideful she may be.

He found Alice sitting on a branch near a cluster of much smaller branches full of leaves. She peered through the leaves at something.

"Come over here. I want you to see this," she invited him, waving him over.

Cautiously edging out toward her, he slowly lowered himself to a sitting position behind her, his legs straddling the immensely thick branch.

"Look," she said, leaning back against him ever so slightly so he could see better.

"Where?" he asked, propping his chin on her shoulder in order to see over it.

"There."

Alice pointed to a light green, almost transparent cocoon hanging from one of the tiny branches. The small pod was vibrating from the efforts of the butterfly inside trying to free itself. The end split open as the butterfly pushed downward.

"You arrived just in time to see something beautiful," she said in an excited whisper.

Bell scooted closer to her, pressing his chest to her back. He was too fascinated by the new life emerging in front of him to notice he was so close to her.

Together they observed nature at one of its most astonishing moments as the butterfly fought for its freedom, wiggling its bloated body down in the case surrounding it - the shed skin of its former existence as a caterpillar. As it struggled, the fluid vacated its swollen body getting pushed into its shriveled, wrinkled wings, hydrating them, and smoothing them out until they were fully extended. The wings edged in black where like that of a Monarch butterfly. Instead of being orange, an array of iridescent colors, red, blue, and purple, decorated the wings.

When the butterfly took flight, they remained quiet, unmoving, watching the creature fluttering away in a zigzagging path.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen," Bell whispered, becoming aware of their closeness when she shivered.

"I'm so glad I got to see that. It comforts me quite a bit seeing that things really aren't so different here than where I come from," she said.

Bell held his breath as she inhaled so deeply he could feel her ribs expanding to accommodate her lungs. He breathed out when she did, matching the length of her breath.

"I like butterflies...what they represent. Change. A change for the better. Something clumsy and ugly transforming into something elegant and beautiful. To fly free, confident and unafraid," she mused aloud as if she was talking only to herself.

One day, Bell wanted to be consistently brave, not afraid of anything. Today was definitely not that day. At the moment, he was frozen in fear for two reasons: the first being because it might bring Alice's attention to how close he had gotten to her, and the second being he didn't know what to do with himself being so close to this pretty girl. He had no quick way to escape either.

His face flushed hotly. He always ran away. He ran away from Ais Wallenstein, the girl who had captured his heart. Miss Ais had saved him from a Minotaur in the dungeon, and then later saved him again from orcs that would have surely killed him. Both times he didn't even have the guts afterward to talk to her, to say thank you.

Finally he had gotten pinned down at the guild, unable to run away like a coward and was forced to talk to her. Although he had been so nervous he could barely breathe or think, he was happy he had at last actually spoken to woman he carried a torch for and thanked her. Shockingly, she had offered to train him, to help make him stronger. It was offer he couldn't very well refuse.

"Are you afraid?" Bell asked Alice, still too scared to move.

"I'm scared out of my mind," she confessed. "My father told me that courage is not the absence of fear but acting in spite of it. Although you're afraid, do it anyway. You were pretty brave that day you picked me up in the dungeon and brought me home. Thank you for that."

"Your father sounds like he is a wise man. I'll have to remember those words."

"Yeah. He is a wise man. He is gentle and kind like you. Always willing to help people. Actually...you're a lot like him. He is my hero."

"He's your hero, huh?"

"Yeah. He - "

"Bell? Alice? Where are you?" Hestia cried out for them. "You two need to come eat!"

"We should go," Alice suggested when Bell did not move.

Bell started the painstaking process of moving backwards along the branch until he could stand up. He paused when he saw Alice lowering her upper body to hang upside down again. Then she did something that made his heart leap up into his throat: she extended her bent legs, dropping down from the branch.

"Alice!" he shouted.

She flipped over in midair, landing on her bare feet in the cushy grass below.

"What was that?!" he yelled down from the tree.

"The result of ten years of gymnastics," she answered.

"I don't know what gymnastics is, but that was incredible!"

"Just you wait Bell Cranel, you'll be amazed at the incredible things I can do."

Bell didn't know much about her yet, but he did want to see the amazing things she could do. He also wouldn't mind becoming her hero too.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you to AGuyWhoReads and Soledge1! I always look forward to your reviews!

The italicized paragraphs between the _{brackets} _are excerpts Alice is reading from a journal. You'll know what I mean when you get there. The parts in italics, no brackets, indicates Alice thinking like it usually does.

This Alice is more like the vision I had for her. Mischievous, playful, a little reckless but still capable of taking care of business.

So please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

While they were still a distance away, walking down the dirt road, Alice stopped to marvel at the tower that seemed to reach the sky. She placed her hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun as she leaned her head back, way back, but still could not see the top because it disappeared into the clouds.

"That's Babel. It was built over the dungeon to keep the monsters from escaping," Bell explained. "The gods have their businesses there. Some of the gods live there."

So all of the gods had to scrounge around make a living just like everyone else. Obviously some had an easier time of it than others. She didn't question why Hestia was not allowed to live in the tall, tall tower.

Alice didn't pity Hestia; the little goddess was too opinionated and plucky for pity. Pitying her would be an insult and undermine her independent nature. However, Alice did feel bad for her. She definitely wanted to do her part to help the small family while she was here.

Her eyes moved down the tower to the bottom. They were at the back, having come here by the less traveled dirt road shortcut through the small grove of trees rather than taking the cobblestone road through the congested city like the rest of the adventurers. She stared at the wide, dark entrance that reminded her of the opening of a tunnel.

This tunnel led into the dungeon. Monsters lived down there. Creatures like those from Greek epics and modern fantasy novels lay in wait to kill them.

She gulped to rid her throat of the lump choking her. _This is an adventure_, she reminded herself. She would be living out one of the books she read. How exciting!

Oh, she was so full of shit, and she knew it. Alice was literally shaking her boots.

"Every adventure requires a first step," Alice told herself, standing at the entrance to the dungeon.

"From here, I'll take the lead. Alice you stay in the middle. Lili, you'll be the rear guard," he announced.

"Yes, sir, Master Bell!" Lili exclaimed saluting him like a soldier.

Alice was not going to complain. Bell was familiar with the dungeon having explored it several times before. Apparently he had some fighting skills. She was stubborn and independent, but she wasn't stupid so she did not argue about him taking the lead.

Dim blue circles of light lined the wall, illuminating the path that sloped so gradually they could not tell they were actually walking on a downhill grade. They reached the second floor without encountering any adventurers or monsters.

Alice saw a faint blue glow lighting up the mouth of a cave toward the back. That must be where he found her. She reached out to hold onto his jacket as he led her toward the cave.

They carefully entered, looking all around for threats. All they saw was a wide expanse of dirt floor with no obstructions. Small blue puddles and short projections from the floor and the roof started halfway across the cave.

The pools of the luminescent blue liquid grew in size and number as did the stalagmites and stalactites. The points of calcified rock grew in length from both the ceiling and the floor, almost meeting in places in the back.

Alice moved around Bell to rush to the center of the cave to investigate. In her haste, she had forgotten that monsters could be lurking inside any of the many nooks and crannies in the wall of the cavern.

"Alice, no!" Bell yelled at her, but she did not stop.

A Kobold charged from one of the hidden cavities in the wall. He watched in mounting horror as the monster ran straight for Alice. He would never reach her in time to save her.

"Firebo - "

"Bell, don't!" Lili screamed, lunging at him to grab his arm. "You'll hit Alice!"

Bell studied the path his firebolt would have taken. There was a high chance the bolt could go straight the Kobold after it exploded and hit her directly, killing her. If the half man/half wolf creature absorbed the complete impact of his strike, burning particles from the blast could blow back on her and injure her.

Alice suddenly spun around to face the monster with a wolf's head and a man's body as he prepared to lunge and tackle her. Holding the knife level with her belly button, she prepared to thrust it into the beast seeking to sink his fangs into her.

Standing her ground, pushing past her fear and ignoring the gnashing jaws of the creature, she kept her eyes on its wide chest where she hoped his heart was located. The monster launched himself at her, drool flying out of his open.

Pushing off on the balls of her feet, she lunged at him, shoving the knife up and forward with all of her might. The pointed tip sank into its light gray skin covered with a sparse smattering of darker gray hair. Luck was on her side as the sharp blade sank into the pectoral muscle, avoiding the ribs underneath, before plunging deeper to skewer the Kobold's heart.

The monster yelped, howling as they fell to the ground. The wounded creature landed on its back with her sitting on top of its chest. To avoid the snapping jaws of the injured monster, she turned the blade and pushed it deeper to finish off the suffering beast.

The creature disappeared in a flash and burst of magic sparkles. What looked like one of its lengthy claws lay on the ground between her knees in her current kneeling position on the dirt floor of the cave.

"Oh, my god," Alice sighed, panting for air.

"There's another one!" Lili screamed.

Another Kobold sprang from the same hiding place as the other. It was too late to save its companion, but it was seeking blood - Alice's blood.

"Firebolt!" Bell shouted, releasing the long range attack since it was still far away from Alice.

The blaze of orange red that resembled pure fire and lightning combined shot across the cave, lighting it up like the middle of the day. It struck the monster, lifting it from its feet before incinerating it so that only bits of black and powdered ash fell into the dirt along with the claw it left behind.

"Alice!" Bell cried out, running across the cave to her.

Alice jumped when he grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her up from the dirt, and shaking her slightly.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I was just - "

Lili stepped up, elbowing Bell out of the way. She slapped Alice across the face. Since she had taken off her glove, a perfectly formed red hand print stained the stunned Alice's pale cheek.

"You were just being stupid!" Lili screamed at her. "Don't ever do that again!"

"I-I'm s-sorry," Alice stuttered, avoiding looking at Lili's red, furious face.

"I told you to stay behind me, Alice," Bell said, his voice soft. "I can't protect you if you're rushing ahead and being reckless."

"What about that fire thingie? Why can't you just use that? It worked great!" The smile melted off of her face when he scowled at her, anger turning his red irises into hard rubies.

"It drains my mana. I can only use it so many times before I pass out from exhaustion," he explained to make her understand. "You could put all of us in danger."

"I'm guessing mana is like your energy, your life force...that kind of thing?"

"Yeah, that kind of thing," he confirmed, his tone firm but his voice still light and gentle. "Let's investigate and see what we can find. Be careful. I don't think there are anymore monsters, but watch out."

Perhaps she could find the spot were she landed. Alice studied the dirt floor which was full of scrape marks and footprints, cinders and ash. Dirt had been pushed up into little piles around the area of her struggle with the Kobold.

She lost all hope of finding the smallest clue. What she looking for anyway? Butt prints where she landed on her ass? She grunted in agitation.

Looking up, she searched the rocky ceiling for a hole she could have fallen through. Not only was there no hole, but there absolutely no indication one had ever been there.

"Damn," she muttered.

Alice strolled over to investigate the pools. Upon closer inspection she saw the glowing blue liquid was actually comprised of two colors: a opalescent white and an iridescent pastel blue. Kneeling down beside the pool, she leaned over to take a closer look.

The colors swirled and merged, then divided again into the two distinct colors. She felt like she was looking at a bowl full of the sky, the clouds and sky itself mixing and separating.

Hypnotized by watching the seemingly sentient liquid, she dipped her fingers into the pool. The fluid felt viscous, semi-solid like half set gelatin. It felt ever so slightly warm, around the same temperature as her body. Lifting her fingers out, she saw the substance had coated her fingers, but did not stick to them, slowly sliding off in a solid mass back into the pool.

"How weird," she whispered to herself, poking at the pool.

The liquid possessed very little surface tension, about the same as water, despite it's thick consistency.

Alice allowed her curiosity to run rampant, emboldening her to place both hands wrist deep into the pool. She wiggled her fingers and splashed like a child playing in a tide pool at the beach. Quickly she removed her hands hoping there were no critters inside waiting to nibble her fingers.

_"Drink me,"_ a disembodied voice whispered in her ear.

Alice shook her head. She wasn't sure if the voice was coming from inside her head or somewhere nearby. Glimpsing around she saw no one close by. Lili and Bell had drifted off to other parts of the cave to look around.

_"Drink me,"_ the lilting feminine voice whispered again, tempting her, inviting her to drink the strange liquid.

Alice plunged her hands back into the pool, cupping them together to fill them. Leaning over, she brought the liquid to her mouth. Taking a sniff, she did not smell any strong odors. Of course some poisons were odorless and tasteless. She already knew it wasn't caustic because there was no stinging or burning of her palms.

Throwing caution to the wind which was becoming a bad habit of hers, she drank, sipping at the fluid with a slurping noise. Inside her mouth, it was as cold as ice water. There was no taste. The consistency was thin like water and flowed easily down her throat.

Sitting back on her heels, she waited. No stinging in her mouth or throat. No pain in her chest. No cramps in her stomach. All of those things had to be good signs.

A warm, tingling feeling began to grow in her belly. The sensation gradually spread throughout her body as if her blood carried an electrical charge.

"Bell?" Alice called, her voice echoing through the cave.

"Yes?" he answered from somewhere close by.

"Do you remember what Eina called these pools?" she asked.

"Pools of Jupiter, I think," he responded, walking toward her. "Why?"

"In my world, Jupiter was the name of a Roman god. He was the god of the sky and thunder. The king of all gods. I guess you could say he was the equivalent of the Greek god Zeus."

Bell stared at her wide eyed, as if she were speaking a foreign language. She sighed in frustration. She didn't really know what she was talking about either.

"Did Eina know who named these pools?"

"She said she found the reference in an archived log book that an adventurer had donated."

"I want to see that log."

"Why? What's up?"

"Considering the obscure reference to Jupiter that makes me consider this mysterious adventurer knew something about my world. They either came from there or had visited there. What if they were brought here like me? Or what if they could skip from universe to universe?" she mused aloud, her voice rising as her excitement grew.

She was mostly talking to herself but allowed Bell to be privy to the private conversation that would have otherwise been locked inside her head. Perhaps hearing her logic out loud with her owns ears and allowing him to come aboard her train of thought, between the two of them they could stumble upon some profound insight, discovering a possibility she would not have otherwise considered.

"Well, I guess we'll go back to the guild," Bell announced. "I think you have had enough excitement for the day anyway, Alice. Lili, let's go!"

~\\..'../~

* * *

"Here it is," Eina announced, pulling the book from the shelf.

Eina and Alice had gone to the library to find the adventurer's journal while Bell and Lili tried to sell the claws from the Kobolds.

Alice pushed up on her tiptoes to reach the book lowered to her by Eina who stood on a ladder.

"Thank you," Alice said, waiting for the half elf to come down from her perch.

"Do you really think this adventurer could be a visitor from your world?" Eina inquired.

"It seems possible considering the name they gave those pools. Jupiter doesn't exist here. Maybe I'm just grabbing at straws," she sighed, plopping down on the couch. "Do you know where this adventurer is now?"

"No, I don't. I'm sorry. Considering adventurers roam from city to city, we don't keep records like that. Actually, we received that book before I began working here at the guild," the woman said, elegantly lowering herself onto the couch across from Alice.

"Damn," she muttered, opening the journal.

The book was like an archaeologist's diary, full of sketches and maps, along with long descriptive narratives of run ins with Goblins, Kobolds, Minotaurs...wait, what?

"Minotaurs," she breathed, reading the encounter.

The picture the adventurer painted of the creature in the dungeon differed from the Minotaur the Roman poet Ovid described as having the head and tail of a bull and the body of a man. The one inhabiting the dungeon was described as more beast than man, only the torso and arms being human like but covered with coarse bovine hair.

"Ew. He got close enough to feel the texture of the hair," Alice mumbled aloud.

_{I could feel the beast's breath, hot and moist on my neck. The putrid stench of its breath nauseated me. The filthy creature probably had the rotting skin and bones of less fortunate adventurers before me stuck in its teeth. I feared I might soon join them. I decided it was literally do or die; the time had come for action. If I did nothing, I would surely die. If I tried to kill it, I stood a fighting chance._

_Caught in its lethal embrace, unable to move, I resorted to dislocating my left shoulder to cinch myself up smaller and slide from its grip. Once on the ground, I drew my sword with my right arm, my useless left flopping against my side. Gathering my last bits of strength and courage, I put them both behind my sword, lunging forward and thrusting with all my might at the beast's tender belly._

_I stabbed it, and it roared. The loud sound vibrated my eardrums. It was terrifying in its intensity and volume. Pushing upward on the hilt, my blade sliced open its belly up to its neck, spilling its innards on the ground.}_

"Yuck," she muttered, her face twisting into a grimace.

After getting distracted by the Minotaur battle, Alice remembered she was actually looking for the Pools of Jupiter reference. Thumbing through the pages, she finally found it near the front of the journal. Perhaps he came here just like her, landing in the same place. Flipping to the first page, she decided she should read his first entry detailing his arrival.

_{I fell for what seemed like an awfully long time. I landed on the ground, striking my head. When I woke up, the only thing I could see was an eerie blue glow. I feared my vision had been compromised. Slowly rising, I found myself in a cave, like any other of a dozen or so caves I had explored before.}_

_Fall from where? Oh, my god...caves you explored where? Here or somewhere else?_ Alice had so many questions. Hopefully the answers lie somewhere within the many, many pages of this personal journal. She wanted to read a little more.

The way the adventurer described the liquid inside the pools was just like what she had experienced for herself. However, there was no mention of an invitation to drink it or of them having done so.

_{The liquid resembles the sky so I will call them the Pools of Jupiter, named after the Roman sky god I am so familiar with from my studies.}_

_What studies? WHAT STUDIES?_, her brain screamed. Was he a history professor from her world? Or was he simply an avid learner who did a personal study of Roman mythology and literature? The mounting questions with no answers to relieve her inquisitiveness made her head hurt. She needed more time to study this journal.

"Alice? Are you ready to go?" Bell asked, entering the room.

"Can I take this book with me?" Alice asked Eina, hopeful, desperate, almost begging.

"I apologize, Alice, but I can't let you do that. The journal is an invaluable source of information and regarded as an important historical document. You are welcome to come here and read it any time you like. I'll keep it on a lower shelf just for you."

"Thank you, Miss Eina," Bell said.

"Thank you very much, Eina, for your help. I think you're absolutely right that this book is an invaluable source of information," Alice said, shaking the woman's hand.

"Are you hungry?" Lili asked her as they were leaving the library. "Bell is going to treat us to dinner at the Hostess of Fertility."

"The Hostess of Fertility?"

The popular pub looked like a huge, two story Tudor style house. So many things being familiar and identifiable here, forming a parallel with her world, gave Alice a sense of comfort. Seeing things she recognized kept her from feeling quite so scared and lost.

They entered the building to see the dining room was almost full to capacity with the supper crowd. A large group of people dominated the middle of the room where two large tables had been pulled together to accommodate them all.

Not only were they the biggest party of people in the building, they were literally having a party. Drinking, laughing, talking, and making so much noise the other diners and drinkers slid them angry, sidelong glances.

But no one said a word to them. Not even the owner who she assumed to be the stout woman behind the bar. Yet she did appear to be annoyed and on the verge of losing her patience with the bawdy customers.

"Hi, Bell," a young woman with short silvery gray hair greeted him, completely ignoring his companions.

"Hello, Syr," he returned, blushing lightly.

_Good god_, Alice thought, rolling her eyes. Bell certainly had a lot of fans among the womenfolk.

"Are you here for dinner?" she chirped with excessive amounts of friendliness and cheer.

"Yes. Just the three of us," he added as if to bring her attention to Lili and Alice.

"How about one of those tables over there?" she suggested, pointing to the only two empty tables in the place. "I'll bring you some drinks."

They sat down at the one closest to the bar. The other table was far too close to the rowdy revelers. Although they were as far away as possible from the noisy group, every word of their yelled conversations could be heard.

"Hey, Ais, have you had to rescue the wussy rabbit from any monsters lately? You must be really exhausted from doing that." Laughed the man who looked like someone with a furry fetish. "I'd be so fucking ashamed if I was a spineless little turd like him and had rely on someone to save me."

Alice noted the crestfallen expression on Bell's face. He must be the rabbit the wolf mentioned. She noticed the way he furtively glanced at the blond girl, his face turning red with shame.

"I'll be back in a minute," Bell declared, going outside since they were near the door.

_Was that Ais?_ she wondered, seeing the sad expression in the amber eyes of the blond girl. Perhaps Bell had a crush on this Ais person since he became humiliated enough to leave after the wolf's disparaging words.

"Who are they?" Alice asked Lili.

"They're the Loki Familia. The woman with the orange hair and the chest of a ten year old boy is the family god, Loki."

Alice studied the god. The woman with long, orange red hair pulled into a ponytail leaned back in her chair, chugging her beer like an alcoholic with forty years of the addiction under their belt. She emptied the mug, slamming it down on the table while making a loud 'aaahhh' sound of satisfaction.

"Syr! Bring me another!" she demanded, slurring her words.

Syr did not acknowledge Loki as she set the drinks on the table for Bell and his party. Bell had water. Lili had some kind of red drink that was probably fruit juice.

Alice gazed suspiciously at the frosty mug of golden liquid with a foamy white top in front of her. Beer? Where she came from, she was still too young to indulge in alcohol. Well, she wasn't at home anymore.

Picking up the mug, using both hands to hold the heavy glass, she imbibed the bitter carbonated drink with an unmistakable alcoholic tang.

"Wow," she gasped, feeling a bit light headed already. "Good stuff."

"What would like you like to eat?" Syr asked, patiently waiting at their table for their order.

"Hey, Syr! How 'bout a little service over here, huh?" Loki bellowed, waving her empty mug in the air.

"Why are you wasting your time with those penniless losers over there? They'll most likely stiff you on the tip!" hollered the wolf.

"Who is he?" Alice asked.

"That's Bete," Syr answered, casting him a withering glance. "He's a conceited asshole. He thinks every woman wants him and every man wants to be him."

Alice snickered. "Really?"

"Hey!" Loki bellowed again.

Syr motioned for one of her fellow waitresses to go to the table to take care of them. The waitress had long pointed ears and blond hair. She wore a passive and bored expression on her face as she walked around the table gathering empty mugs for refills.

Bell came back to the table. It was as if Syr had been purposely wasting time, waiting for him to return.

"What can I get for you to eat?" Syr asked, addressing him specifically. "Would you like the special tonight?"

"Sure. Is that okay with everyone?" Bell politely asked before ordering for all of them.

"Sure!" Lili agreed.

"Fine by me. May I have another beer, please?" Alice requested. "But will you bring it with the food?"

The first beer was already hitting her hard, most likely because she drank it on an empty stomach.

"Sure thing, Blondie," she jovially returned.

"Blondie?" Alice muttered. Speaking of blondes, she inquired, "Who is the blond girl over there?"

"Her name is Ais Wallenstein," Lili answered.

"Wallen what?"

"Wal-len-STEIN," Lili enunciated carefully.

Alice tried to say it again but her rubbery lips wouldn't form the syllables. Damn that beer was powerful. She took another long draw. This should be finished before she gets her second one.

"Don't worry about it. You'll get used to it," Lili assured her as if sensing her struggle. "Our dear Bell, has a crush on the Sword Princess. She saved him from a Minotaur."

"A Minotaur?"

"She also stepped in and saved him from Orcs when I...never mind," she mumbled, scratching her cheek which turned beet red.

"Hmph," Alice grunted.

She wasn't sure what that expression meant but it looked like there was a whole lot of baggage there to unpack, and she did not have the presence of mind to do that at the moment. This conversation would have to be picked up at a later date.

Soon three bowls of what looked like ramen was served to them, along with another round of drinks. Waiting on drinking the beer in favor of eating the food, Alice dug into the bowl of noodles and broth topped with half of a boiled egg and strips of meat.

When they were half way through their meal, the wolf caught sight of them. Alice could tell there was going to be trouble by the way one side of his mouth lifted into an arrogant lopsided grin, baring one of his sharp canine teeth. His amber colored eyes narrowed and focused on Bell.

Alice picked up the mug of liquid courage, drinking it down. She stood up, swaying from side to side slightly. She wanted to shut him up before he had the chance to say something demeaning and insulting directly to Bell.

"Alice, where are you going?" Bell asked, pausing in mid-slurp, noodles hanging out of his mouth.

"I'm going over there," she responded with a hiccup, pointing toward the Loki familia. "Ais Wallen...Wallen - oh, the hell with it - is not the only woman who can save your cute ass."

"Alice, I don't think - " he began, standing up to follow her.

"No, Bell," Lili said, tugging on Bell's jacket to pull him back down into his seat.

"But Lili," he protested. "I should stop her."

"Let her do what she's going to do. I think this will be interesting to watch."

Alice walked toward the table, listing to the side occasionally in her inebriated state. Pretending to innocently cross behind Bete on her way to the restroom, she grabbed the back of his chair and pulled downward.

Bete, who had leaned his chair back on two legs with his feet propped on the table, fell backwards. The thunderous crash of his chair hitting the floor caused a hush to fall over the entire bar.

Alice continued walking as if she had done nothing wrong, not even looking back to admire her handiwork.

Loki gazed down at Bete, the chair still under him keeping his legs in a folded position though he was on his back. She issued a raucous, honking guffaw. Everyone around the table joined in and the laughter spread, reverberating through the bar.

Bete hopped up, whirling around, and swinging his fists. He was ready to fight.

"All right! Who the fuck did that? I'm gonna kick your fucking ass?!" he bellowed, glaring at people at the nearby tables.

"Nobody did anything to you, you dumbass! You must have tipped your own drunk ass over. I thought you could handle your alcohol better than that, Bete," Loki chortled. "Lightweight!"

"Yeah, well, shit happens I guess. Maybe I did just lean back a little too far. Hey! Why don't all of you just shut the hell up?!" he yelled when the laughter didn't completely cease.

Alice slid into her chair, finishing her food. She glanced at Ais who was covering her mouth to hide her smile. Success! Two birds with one stone: she had humiliated Bete and made Ais smile for Bell. So worth it.

"Are we ready to go?" Alice asked.

Picking up her bowl, she tipped it up to her mouth, noisily slurping the rest of the broth. The food was incredible. She finished off the beer. Waste not, want not.

"I am," Lili said, patting her full belly. "I'm ready for bed."

"Did you order food for Hestia?" Alice inquired, assisting Lili with putting on the gigantic rucksack.

"Here it is!" declared Syr, handing Bell the ceramic bowl with a lid. "Just bring that back tomorrow. Don't forget or you'll be charged for it the next time you come in."

"I think she did that just to make him come back to see her as soon as possible," Lili whispered to Alice as they walked ahead of him to the door.

"She has a thing for Bell doesn't she?"

"I don't know. But even if she does, I won't let her have him."

Alice chuckled. Apparently Lili had a little crush on Bell too. It was not surprising though.

Bell jogged to get ahead of them to open the door for them.

"What did you say, Lili?" Bell questioned, genuinely thinking he had missed something.

"Nothing," she answered in a sing song voice.

"Lili, Alice, I forgot to tell you earlier, but I start my training with Ais tomorrow," he informed them as they walked down the steps.

"Oh, really? I've heard she's pretty amazing," Alice said.

Anyone with the nickname Sword Princess had to be impressive.

"So what are we supposed to do without you?" Lili pouted.

Alice hooked her arm through Lili's forcing her to skip along beside her, getting ahead of Bell.

"Don't fret, Lili. I'm sure we can find something to do to amuse ourselves."

Why did Bell feel the need to warn Alice to stay out of trouble?


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Hello all and welcome back! I'm so excited to share this ridiculously long chapter with you! Over 11,000 words! I typically don't have the patience or presence of mind to write, or edit, chapters this long.

I must send out a shout out and heartfelt thank you to my reviewers. To AGuyWhoReads - you are an absolute gem, and I appreciate your faithful, in depth reviews. Fuyuhara Sora: Karma is a slow in coming but she is on her way as the Oracle warned.

~\\../~ : This symbol indicates a change of scene in this chapter.

{_Brackets around italicized section} : This is a dream sequence._

Without further ado, please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Alice woke up early, head pounding. Water. She needed water.

Standing up from the couch, she put her arms out in front of her in zombie like fashion. She felt half dead for sure. Waving her arms around her slowly, tentatively feeling the surrounding air for any nearby obstacles, she made her way to kitchen blindly.

It was beyond dark in this basement room. There was a complete absence of light and not one sliver of illumination coming from anywhere. Striking a match would have been like setting off an explosion of light. What she wouldn't give for a match.

Trying to stay silent, she patted the counter top to find one of the cups she recalled seeing Bell set beside the sink. After tipping it over, she caught the ceramic cup and exhaled in relief. She did not want to wake the sleeping duo in the bed by breaking one of the two cups they owned.

Finding the tap, she pushed back the handle to fill the small vessel to the brim. Water leaked from the crack, trickling down her neck and soaking the front of her shirt. Well, Bell's shirt that she was wearing. After drinking all of what didn't spill down her front, she refilled the cup and carefully made her way upstairs through more darkness in the stairwell.

Silvery blue rays from the full moon streamed through the stained glass windows and lit up the entire sanctuary. The light shining through the colored glass made lovely mosaics on the dusty floor.

Alice sat down on the pew beside her neatly organized stacks of found items. Turning the cup to the side that did not have a crack, she emptied the contents down her throat to quench her thirst.

With her dehydration headache ebbing away, she picked up a dress on the top of the stack of clothing. Turning it inside out, she cut out the built in slip, snipping the threads at the shoulder and sides. This would make a good nightgown. Although she didn't mind at all wearing Bell's clothing, she wanted her own.

Her mind wandered, straying to thoughts of what to do all day. Maybe an adventure to the marketplace would be a great way to pass the day. Relaxing. Having fun. Eating food. Seeing all that she could see. It would be nice to see more of Orario and the people who lived and visited here.

Rifling through the fabric scraps, she pulled out the larger pieces that she could sew together to make a skirt. What would a day at the marketplace be without a new outfit to show off? A long piece of material could be wound around her torso and tied behind her neck to make a halter top to go with the skirt.

"Perfect," she said aloud, finding a wide length of pale blue fabric almost the same shade as her eyes.

Since the outfit did not take much time or effort to make, she rooted around for more material to make a similar top and skirt for Lili. In her search, she found material the same color as Hestia's eyes and decided to make a pair of ribbons for her to tie onto her pigtails. The present bows Hestia wore were growing tattered on the tails.

Seeing her dwindling pile of fabric reminded her she should go dumpster diving for more material very soon.

Once done with the presents for the girls she hoped would become her close friends, Alice realized the sun was coming up. Soft amber light gave the entire room a muted, dreamy appearance. She lay back on the bench using a pile of the discarded material as a pillow. She studied the stained glass window in her line of sight on the wall at the end of the pew.

The scene was dominated by a male dressed in a toga. Most likely a god since his face was covered by a burst of light. No mere mortals could gaze upon a god. Until now, when the gods walked among them just like ordinary people with extraordinary powers, she reminded herself. Although she was beginning to think most of the people here were not so ordinary.

The god, most likely Zeus stood with his arms open and outstretched inviting one of the women bowing at his feet for an embrace. Zeus, a notorious philanderer, the god of gods excelled in seducing human women and making quite a few demi-gods.

Did demi-gods exist here? Gods were alive and well so did they still have affairs with humans resulting in half-deity/half-human, all demi-god, offspring? If demi-gods were a thing, what would they be like?

"Alice." Bell's soft voice echoed through the sanctuary.

The sound of her own name startled her since she was close to drifting off to sleep. After almost falling off the bench when she jumped, she sat up straight on the pew, seeing him standing at the door. When he came to sit beside her, she swung her feet down to the floor to make room for him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I'm okay. Are you ready for your first training session?" she inquired.

"I'm nervous," he admitted.

"About the training? Or seeing Ais?" she questioned him, receiving her answer when he blushed.

"Both." But obviously the thought of seeing Ais Wallenstein, his heart's desire, made him more anxious.

"You'll do fine. She sees the potential in you, otherwise she wouldn't have offered to train you."

"You think?"

"Uh huh. I know. I've been told Ais Wallenstein in an amazing swordswoman."

"She is," he agreed.

Considering the distracted, glazed expression in his eyes, Alice could tell he thought more than her skills as a fighter were amazing. Then his eyes met hers, focusing on her clearly.

"Hey, Alice, be careful today. Stay out of trouble," he told her.

"I'm not a child," she scoffed.

"What you did last night was really stupid," he admonished her kindly, his voice remaining gentle. "If Bete had known it was you that did that -"

"But he didn't," she interrupted him, standing up from the pew.

"If he had known," Bell went on, undaunted by her interruption,"he wouldn't have hesitated hurt you. Possibly even going as far as killing you."

Alice shuddered in response to the blunt statement. She didn't want to die here. She wanted to go home.

"I don't understand anything about this place," she muttered irritably, turning her back on Bell.

"Which is exactly why you need to listen to me," he said, his voice a little stern. "Alice..."

When his fingers contacted her shoulder there was a snap then a sting like getting a shock from static electricity. Withdrawing his hand, he issued a hiss of "Ow!"

Alice whirled around to see him recoiling from her, shaking his hand.

"What was that?" she asked, rubbing her prickling shoulder.

"I-I d-don't kn-know," he stuttered, staring at his hand.

"Probably just static electricity," she said, despite there being absolutely nothing that could have caused the static to build up on either of them. Except maybe from her pawing through the clothes for the last few hours. That had to be it.

"Well, anyway, be careful today Alice. I want you to be safe."

Alice glimpsed at him from through her loose hair that obscured one of her eyes completely and mostly covered the other. In a surprisingly bold move that took her by surprise, Bell reached out, pushing her hair away from her eye and tucking it behind her ear. She held her breath, her eyes connecting with his as his fingers followed the outer curve of her ear.

As if becoming aware of the brazenly affectionate gesture, the skin across the tops of Bell's delicate ivory cheeks flooded with dark pink color.

"I don't want anything to happen to you," he said, lowering his long, dark eyelashes to break eye contact.

Looking at him, so sweet and innocent, blushing as he was prone to do on a constant basis, she experienced the overwhelming urge to grab him and hug him until he couldn't breathe.

"Good luck today, Bell," she said, placing her hands behind her back and taking a step back from him. "You'll be great."

"Thank you," he returned, turning away from her to leave.

Alice watched him go, waving when he turned back at the door to glance at her. When he walked out of the doors of the church, she released the breath she had been holding.

"What's up, freeloader?" Hestia asked her.

"Hey, Hestia, are you off today?" Alice inquired, ignoring the freeloader bit.

"Yeah, why?" The little goddess glared at her with suspicion.

"I wanted to go to the marketplace today. To see more of Orario and its people. Would you mind going with me?"

"Well...you really shouldn't be left to your own devices. You're making Bell worry, and I don't like that. I'll go with you. But only for his sake."

Alice forced a smile to her lips. Whatever Hestia's motivation, she would be happy that she agreed to come along.

"Morning!" Lili exclaimed cheerfully upon entering the church. "What are we going to do today, Alice?"

"_We_ are going to the marketplace," Hestia announced sounding less than thrilled about it.

"We? Meaning the three of us?" Lili clarified.

"Yep!" Alice exclaimed, hooking her arm through Hestia's. "Girls day out!"

Alice had the distinct feeling she was the only one happy about the prospect. She planned to have good time anyway - with or without them.

"Before we go, I have a gift for each of you," she said, going to the pew and returning with her gifts to hand them over.

"Oh, yay!" Lili exclaimed, holding the skirt against her and spinning in a circle. When she unfurled the strip of fabric, her face twisted with bewilderment. "A scarf?"

"I'll show you how to put it on," Alice assured her. "Go put the skirt on."

"Thank you," Hestia said, blushing hotly as she looked at the new bows.

"Would you like help putting them in your hair?" she asked.

"No, I can do it," Hestia insisted, reaching up to pull out one bow then the other from her hair. She also inadvertently yanked down both ponytails as well, freeing her extra long, straight hair that fell far below her butt.

"I can help," Alice offered again.

"Okay," Hestia puffed, reluctantly accepting her assistance.

Alice finger combed through Hestia's long, glossy black locks, gathering up one ponytail and securing it before doing the other to restore her hairstyle.

"There. All done," she announced, patting Hestia on the shoulder.

"Thanks," the stubborn little goddess mumbled. "You didn't have to make me a present."

"I know. But I wanted to show my appreciation for all you and Bell have done for me."

"Oh, yeah? You could really show how grateful you are by getting the h-"

"I'm ready!" Lili exclaimed, appearing from the stairwell dressed in her skirt with the red strip of material held over her chest. "Alice, would you..."

"Sure."

Alice went to her, wrapping the fabric around her small friends generous breasts before crisscrossing the ends in front and bringing them behind her neck to tie them.

"Lili, where are your ears?" Alice inquired upon noticing their absence.

"Well, the thing is..."

"Come on!" Hestia called impatiently from the door. "You can explain on the way, Lili. Let's get this freak show on the road."

~\\../~

* * *

"Oh, wow," Alice murmured as they stood at the entrance of the busy open air marketplace.

Stalls of all kinds stretched as far as the eye could see, lined up in straight rows and columns. There was a dull roar of conversation from the many shoppers punctuated by the sharp, projected voices of the merchants hawking their wares.

Smoke from numerous fires drifted in white clouds through the air. The delicious scent of roasted meat mixed with the sweet aromas of baked goods, practically flavoring the air she breathed. Flags in an array colors and sizes flapped in the wind making a snapping sound when caught by a particularly stiff wind.

Everything here was a feast for the senses. Alice had engaged sight, hearing, and smell. She was ready to experience touch and taste. Like an over anxious toddler at an amusement park, she rushed forward but was immediately pulled back when Hestia and Lili hooked their arms through each of hers, bringing her to an abrupt halt.

"Hold on there," Hestia said.

"Not so fast," added Lili, holding onto Alice firmly as she tried to wriggle free.

"Let's go then...together," Alice suggested, not happy about being restrained but willing to acquiesce to continue into the marketplace.

Alice tried to make the best of being help captive and led around like a small child. When she attempted to break free after spotting something of interest, they would tighten their lock on her arms, holding her in place. They were quite serious about keeping her out of trouble. Bell must have said something to them.

They explained to her how the marketplace worked, that haggling over prices was a must. They pointed out the regular merchants who were the best to deal with being the most trustworthy and having the best quality goods. The sketchier merchants were sometimes difficult to spot because the so called 'bad guys' don't always look like bad guys even here.

"You have to remember, Alice, Orario is a city for adventurers. Everyone here is accustomed to strangers. Residents and visitors alike, assumes that each person here is knowledgeable and able to conduct themselves appropriately," Hestia said.

Alice assumed that meant having 'street smarts' as they were referred to in her world.

The trio stopped to watch a sale being conducted. As they observed a busy merchant and a distracted wealthy customer arguing good-naturedly over a price, another man stopped by as if interested in the proceedings. The inquisitive fellow shopper reached into the rich man's pocket to relieve him of his money against his will.

Alice flinched in surprise when the seemingly clueless customer grabbed the pickpocket's wrist and retrieved his money pouch. Instantly, she came to the realization that she had led quite a sheltered life on her family's farm in her small, tight knit, rural community. She was the country mouse who came to the city.

"I suppose I should be more careful and wary of people I don't know," she said, thinking back to Bell's dire warning about Bete.

"Don't assume anything about anyone here. Don't take anything for granted. And you should always be prepared for the unexpected," Lili said, pulling on Alice's arm to move her along as a scuffle ensued between the thwarted thief and would be victim.

Alice gazed ahead to see an old woman who appeared to be a Fortune Teller. The woman looked to be as old as time itself. There were so many wrinkles on her face that her eyes got lost in the folds of creased skin the color and texture of well tanned brown leather. Her steel gray hair was pulled back into a bun at the nape of her neck. A red, yellow, and blue scarf was wrapped around her head.

Despite the heat, she wore a long sleeved dress and a shawl. Her tiny frame sat folded in a chair, hunched over a table covered in a purple cloth. A deck of cards that looked like tarot cards sat beside a crystal ball.

"Tell your future, Missy?" the old woman croaked weakly as the three of them strolled past. Her hidden eyes seemed to be focused on Alice.

"No, thank you," Hestia responded firmly but politely.

That was most polite thing Alice had heard come out of the chronically irritable and sharp-tongued goddess's mouth. Except when she talked to Bell of course.

"I wasn't talking to you," the woman said, her voice suddenly much stronger and louder.

The three of them turned around to look at the woman who raised a crooked forefinger, gnarled like a tree root and crooked from arthritis. Her hand shook as she pointed at Alice.

"You. You're not from this place. By that, I mean this world, young lady, not just this city," she spoke with confidence. "I have a message for you. From a god."

"From a god?" Hestia balked. "Which one?"

Intrigued, her curiosity running wild, and mesmerized by the woman's first words to her, Alice's heart raced, beating in her ears like a drum. She felt Hestia and Lili's arms loosen then fall away from hers as if they had been compelled to let go. Her feet moved forward as if she was being drawn forward, reeled in like a fish, toward the mysterious little old hag behind the table.

"I am the Oracle sent to you by Zeus himself," she declared, acting as if Hestia had never spoken as she addressed Alice. "He has a message of utmost importance for you, young lady."

"This woman is crazy. Let's go," Hestia said, grabbing Alice's hand.

But Alice remained in place like a mountain that could not be moved. Hestia and Lili both tugged on her arms that stayed straight down by her sides, unable to budge her an inch.

"Let my friend go from whatever magic you're using, you old witch," Hestia ordered the woman in a threatening tone. "There's no way Zeus sent you. I would know if - "

"I'm not witch. I told you, I am the Oracle. I am simply the mouthpiece of the gods who have gone on before you."

_Gods can die?_, Alice contemplated, befuddled and appalled by the concept. _What the hell kind of world is this that a god, a being that is supposed to be immortal, can die?!_

"I mean this girl no harm. Quite the contrary. She has found favor in the eyes of our great god of gods, Zeus. There is something she needs to hear. It's a true matter of life and death," the old woman said to Hestia directly. Then she spoke to Alice, "You want to return to your home. Do you not?"

"I do," Alice heartily confirmed, stepping up to the table.

"Before that can happen, there are some things you must do. You must change and become a better person...become the person you are meant to be while making positive changes in those around you."

Hestia and Lili flanked her sides, standing close by Alice to listen. When the old woman involved them, they wanted to know more. They watched in rapt silence as the Oracle shuffled the black and gold cards.

The first card the Oracle put down on the table showed a picture of a knight on horseback with a golden shield decorated with a pentacle, a round disk with a pentagram on it.

"The man in your lives is patient and dependable. He is a loyal and reliable friend. He never gives up, on himself or you, even when everyone tells him he should," she said, giving the trio a toothless grin. "However, he is slow moving in some areas of his life. So slow and overly cautious, that sometimes he makes no progress at all."

Hestia and Lili sighed dejectedly in harmony. Apparently, they both had a serious thing for Bell, and he was completely oblivious on both fronts.

The next card the self-proclaimed Oracle revealed pictured a finely dressed woman wearing a crown and sitting on a throne holding a dish sized pentacle in her hands. She lay the card above the Knight card.

"The Queen of Pentacles. Protective, nurturing, the keeper of the hearth and home. She is the leader of the household and family. She endeavors to create a safe, secure home for those she cares about."

Everyone glimpsed at Hestia before returning their attention to the old mystic.

The third card she placed below and the left of the Knight. A young girl sitting in a chair holding a pentacle in her arms, stepping on one under each foot on the ground, and the fourth floated above her head.

"Security and control are paramount to this person because they have finally found the safety and stability they have wanted for so long. They have found a family and a place where they belong. They are willing to do anything and everything to protect that security and the person who has given it to them."

Hestia and Alice looked over at Lili who had tears standing in her brown eyes.

"Lastly, you, young lady," the woman said to Alice.

The Nine of Pentacles: an elegant noble lady dressed in her finery with a bird perched on her hand and nine pentacles stacked around her, five on one side, four on the other. The card was placed to the right of Lili's card, but upside down. Everyone was now represented by a card on the table.

"What does that mean? Why is mine upside down?" Alice asked, tapping the card with her finger.

"You have no self-discipline nor do you practice control over your most basic desires. You give into your whims far too easily without considering the consequences."

Alice would swear she heard a chorus of "mm-hm" in agreement in both of her ears.

"You must be cautious. Don't let your lusts control you. Discipline your inner child. Temper your excessive curiosity with wisdom. Tame all of your basic desires like this woman has tamed the bird on her hand. Not taking control is what led you to this place after all..isn't it?" the Oracle questioned her pointedly. "Your time has come to mature. But you already know that because you have previously taken steps in that direction. More steps, bigger steps, must be taken for you to become self-reliant, independent, and genuinely mature. It is time to take charge of your future. In most basic terms, grow up."

Alice blinked at the old woman, rendered speechless by her rude forthrightness.

The Oracle laid down the next two cards one after the other to the side of the other cards. She explained the three of cups card indicated a new friendship, a budding relationship among the three of them that would lead to the making of a happy and joyous little family represented by the ten of cups on the other card.

"These last four cards are meant for you and you alone, Alice Leigh King," the Oracle announced.

A wave of heat quickly followed by a chill flowed down her entire body then the contrasting waves of temperature repeated, making her feel faint. The odd yet fascinating woman used her entire name. How did she know these things?! Alice studied the cards as the woman revealed them one by one, lining them up under her card.

"The eight of wands means events, both good and bad, are about to happen quickly in your life. Events have been set in motion that can't be stopped even if you wanted to stop them. Try to prepare, and hang on for the ride, my dear."

The next card depicted what looked like a castle tower being struck by lightning. After a brief pause, no doubt for dramatic effect, the Oracle went on to divulge the meaning of the foreboding card.

"The tower signifies danger, chaos, and destruction."

"Do you mean like the danger, chaos, and destruction Alice has brought with her?" Hestia questioned the old woman.

_So much for being great friends_, Alice thought to herself.

"Something bad is going to happen to me?" Alice asked the Oracle, breathing fast and shallow as anxiety flooded her system. "Am I going to get hurt? Or die?"

A chill crept up Alice's spine and tickled the back of her neck as if Death incarnate stood behind her, breathing down her neck. She shivered.

"You won't die. How would you go home? The chaos is apparently an indicator of your present mental state. You have met with danger and will be revisited by it. Your destruction could mean any of several things... serious physical harm, major emotional trauma, or a mental breakdown. Or a combination of these things."

"Oh, is that all?" she remarked nonchalantly. Well, none of those options sounded pleasing and definitely not more than one at a time.

"At the very least, all of the illusions you have built about yourself will be stripped away. For the first time, you will see yourself clearly. Your selfishness, your weaknesses, everything you despise about yourself will be laid bare. You must practice restraint, wisdom, and overall, patience, to bring the necessary changes to fruition."

"Three things she doesn't have," Hestia remarked snidely.

"Then it is up to you as her friend, goddess, to aid her in developing these vital attributes," the Oracle retorted with a sassiness that astounded the trio.

The old woman brought their attention to the card showing a man hanging from the gallows.

"That can't be good," Alice muttered, swallowing the lump of fear choking her.

"But it is. It's the card of patience and contemplation. You need time for self-reflection. View your situation from a different perspective. Embrace your present circumstances despite them being out of your control. Make peace with uncertainty. Although you will suffer hardship, good will come out of it."

The woman touched the corner of each of the cards representing all of the people Alice was getting to know on a close, personal level since arriving in this world.

"You are not trapped like you think. Don't worry about returning to place you came from. You will return home, but first you must allow time to do its work. For now, live in the moment. These people are your friends and your new family. Cherish them. Protect them. And they will do the same for you. The last card," she proclaimed, placing it over the top of Alice's card. "The magician."

Of course it was a magician. The man pictured on the card held a wand raised in his right hand. What else could he be? An infinity symbol floated above his head. A pentacle, a cup, and two swords lay on the table in front of him.

Was she going to gain magical powers like everyone here seemed to possess to some degree? What would her mysterious power be? For the first time since her arrival, she felt hopeful about her future.

"You will manifest the incredible power already inside of you."

Alice's shoulders sagged in disappointment. She held no magical power.

"You can no longer depend on what think you know and the strength you believe you already possess. That is why this..." The Oracle tapped on the tower card. "This trial you will suffer is important. You must persevere. You have been given a great gift. When it manifests from within, you will be ready to accept it. It is time for you to see beyond yourself...to look toward others for strength and for hope."

A gentle smile lifted the layers of wrinkled skin around the woman's mouth and eyes. She patted the Ace of Wands card. The picture was of a hand extending from a cloud holding what looked like a tree branch with a few twigs and leaves attached to it.

"This card also indicates love and sex."

Alice could feel herself blushing. The extra heat of embarrassment added to the heat of the day made her sweat profusely, increasing her dizziness.

"You must love completely and unselfishly. Not like your last love. Love and sex are not mutually inclusive. Don't confuse the two." The Oracle raised a bushy gray eyebrow. "The new love you find will come from the most unexpected place."

Alice did not see the distrustful expression exchanged between Hestia and Lili. They both assumed the Oracle meant Bell. Alice assumed nothing. This woman seemed to be the real deal, an actual seer who knew things she shouldn't know.

None of them could truly know who the Oracle meant unless she told them exactly who she meant. Presently, the woman clearly had no intention of sharing the identity of Alice's true love. The old woman picked up the cards from the table, stacking them into a neat pile before handing them to Alice.

"I want you to have these. Keep them as a reminder. You must not forget what I have told you today," the old woman said.

_As if I could forget_, Alice thought, taking the cards from her leathery, wrinkled hand.

"Farewell, Alice Leigh King," the Oracle told her, dismissing her politely.

"Thank you?" Alice returned questioningly, doubtful of if she should be grateful for the unsolicited advice and disturbing invasion of her mind. Unsettled in her mind and unsteady on her feet, she lingered at the table.

"Alice, let's go," Hestia said.

"Are you all right?" Lili asked her as they walked away from the old woman.

"I-I...d-don't...I don't know," Alice stammered. Her lips felt numb, her tongue thick and clumsy, tripping over the words. "I'm not sure what to think about everything that woman said. She knew things...things she shouldn't know...but..."

"Don't think about it," Hestia told her gruffly, linking her arm through Alice's.

"Don't worry about what that old hag said," Lili said in an attempt to be supportive, doing what she does best. "She's just a crazy old lady."

Alice turned around to give the Oracle one last look. But she was gone. Vanished without a trace as if she had never been there at all.

"No. That was definitely not a crazy old lady," she mumbled.

Alice's entire body began to tingle. Numbness spread from her nose to her toes. A buzzing sound like a million cicadas screeching on a summer day filled her ears. She faltered, leaning heavily on her companions.

"Hestia, Lili, I don't feel so well," she said.

Both of the girls grabbed her when her knees buckled. Hestia and Lili struggled to hold up the woman who was both taller than them and outweighed them, her body thick and heavy with muscle.

A nearby female merchant selling women's clothing saw their predicament. The woman had skin the color of coffee with a drop of cream in it. Her black hair was shaved down to her head on one side and flowed down to her shoulder in long spiral curls on the other. Her eyes were striking golden color.

"Over here!" she called, waving them over.

She pulled back the curtain of the tent behind her to reveal a pile of cushions.

"Lay your friend down there," she said.

The inside of the tent was cool and dark. The cushions soft and comforting. The woman gave Alice a glass of sweet, yellow fruit juice. It tasted good, but Alice could not identify the specific fruit. Definitely not orange or pineapple or anything she had tasted before.

"Thank you," Alice said, reaching into her pocket for the coin Hestia had given her to spend.

"No. Don't worry about that. Don't spit in the face of the person offering you hospitality."

"I'm sorry," Alice apologized. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"Tell me who made that outfit you're wearing," the woman said, studying the hodge-podge of fabric types and patterns in the skirt.

Alice studied the clothing merchant's outfit. She wore an off the shoulder magenta dress that clung tightly to her torso, the skirt hanging loosely around her hips and flowing down to her knees. She was bare footed.

Like a true country girl, and having nothing but the clunky boots to wear, Alice had skipped wearing footwear entirely herself.

"Well...I made it," she answered, almost feeling embarrassed instead of her ego swelling with pride.

"I think it's wonderful. You did fantastic work," the woman complimented her. After contemplating Lili's ensemble with an expert eye, she asked, "How would you like a job? I could use a seamstress with your skills."

"But I - "

"Before you say no, listen to my offer. You'll work strictly on commission. Getting paid a small percentage for pieces delivered and a bigger percentage for pieces sold. Does that sound fair?"

Alice glanced at Hestia and Lili for guidance. Both nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure. You've got a deal," Alice agreed, extending her hand to shake the woman's to seal their verbal agreement.

"I have a shop on the north side of the city. Far away from those stuffy snobs on The Row," she said, wrinkling her nose with obvious distaste.

Alice assumed _The Row_ referred to the row of fancy shops owned by the well-to-do proprietors who looked down on her and ran her out of their places of business. She would raid their dumpsters again with great joy. The greatest revenge would be taking their cast offs, their trash, and transforming it into something beautiful to be sold to people they deemed _worthless_ like herself.

"Come visit as soon as you can, and we'll work out the specifics. My name is Mahira."

"I'm Alice," she rejoined. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Mahira."

"You too, Alice."

"Can you stand?" Lili asked, doing her best to help Alice to her feet.

"Sure thing," she responded, getting to her feet as if she had not almost fainted recently.

"So I guess the old nut was right when she said things would start happening fast," Lili said, nudging Hestia with her elbow. "You can't call her freeloader anymore, Hestia. She'll be a contributing financial member of the household."

"We'll see. Nothing has happened yet," Hestia huffed. Then in a lower voice, as if thinking out loud, she mumbled, "I can't help but worry about some of the other things that old woman said."

Alice wanted to assure Hestia that she had no romantic intentions for Bell. He was too young, too cute, and too sweet; not her type at all. She preferred the rough edged, foul mouthed, asshole type.

She probably preferred the emotionally unavailable men because she knew she would never find true love in someone like that. The thought of giving herself over to love or being completely loved by someone else scared the hell out of her.

She didn't want to think about anymore of the Oracle's predictions, especially the one about danger, chaos, and destruction. The chaos in her head was overwhelming her at the moment.

The scent of roasted meat floated to her nose on the wind. Her tummy grumbled, begging for food.

"Why don't we buy ourselves a skewer of that delicious smelling roasted meat?" Alice suggested, rushing toward a nearby food stall.

She needed food and a distraction. She did not want to be deterred from either one.

"Sounds good to me!" Lili agreed enthusiastically. "I'm always ready for good food. Hestia?"

"Yeah. We should eat. Then we should go home. You're still a bit pale, Alice," Hestia remarked.

Alice didn't feel too great either - but she was not going to let them know that. Her ears continued to buzz, and her balance felt off. Hopefully the food would help. She liked the idea of returning home as soon as possible. The quaint little church would have to be home for now.

~\\../~

* * *

After her shower, Alice put on the recently washed and dried jeans and shirt she had been wearing the day she had somehow dropped into the dungeon. She washed her other clothes in the tub in the small yard behind the church and laid them out to dry in what was left of the sunlight. Oh, how she missed the modern convenience of a washer and dryer.

Laying down in the tall grass under the tree, she inhaled the scent of the flowers being blown around by the evening breeze. She pulled the cards out of her pocket, staring at each picture as she recalled the Oracle's words.

Hestia joined her, sitting cross legged in the grass nearby.

"Will Bell be coming back tonight?" Alice asked her.

"I don't know. Most likely. Do you think we should tell Bell about the Oracle?" Hestia asked, plucking a stalk of grass.

"I don't want to give him something else to worry about. Do you?" Alice questioned her.

A light blush tinted the tops of Hestia's flawless porcelain making the deep ocean blue color of her eyes brighten.

"No. I don't. I'm sorry I - "

"Don't worry about it," Alice cut her off, rolling onto her side to shove the cards into the back pocket of her jeans. She propped her head up on her hand. "I know you love Bell, and you're only concerned about him. I'm some stranger who showed up in your quiet little lives and messed everything up. I can't say I blame you for doing what you need to do to protect him."

Hestia sighed, leaning back on her hands and extending her legs out in front of her.

"I wouldn't exactly call our lives quiet. You remember what Bell does right? And today he spent his day training with Ais Wallen-whatever to grow stronger. He's always trying to improve no matter what. He's determined to be my champion. The best Captain of my familia that he can be."

"He's really is a great guy, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Hestia sighed dreamily.

Alice giggled. It was precious how in love Hestia is with Bell. However, it made her sad too. As thoughtful and caring as Bell is, he had no idea how much Hestia loved him. Lili, either. Furthermore, he had set his affections on another woman.

"Why can't love ever be simple?" Alice mused aloud without meaning to speak the words.

"Because feelings are involved. And humans too," Hestia murmured, hugging her knees to her chest. "The human factor is the worst."

Alice turned her head to look at Hestia who mirrored her sentiment of melancholy in both her face and words.

"Feelings are complicated. Humans are selfish by nature. Things get messy when you mix those two things," the goddess stated bluntly and truthfully.

"And painful," Alice added. "Aren't the gods incredibly selfish as well?"

"They can be. Sometimes we're really not that much different from humans I guess," she admitted candidly.

Hestia stood to her feet.

Alice rolled over onto her back, placing her hands behind her head. She needed to think some more.

"The sun is setting. You should come inside," Hestia advised her.

"Hey, Hestia...we're friends now...right?"

Hestia snickered. "Of course, you idiot. The Oracle said so. Maybe someday I'll officially accept you into the familia. But you've got a long way to go before that can happen, Alice."

"Yeah. I know."

"Will you be in soon?"

"Give me a little while. I'll be right here. I won't go running off," she promised.

Alice closed her eyes. The grass around her swayed in the breeze, making a calming shushing sound. She inadvertently drifted off to sleep.

~\\../~

* * *

_{"Beware of the big, bad wolf," a celestial, disembodied voice that sounded exactly like the Oracle's warned Alice._

_"The big, bad wolf...hah!" she scoffed, entering the thicket of trees._

_Alice hummed to herself, creating a song with the birds tweeting in the branches above her. A twig snapped behind her and the birds fell silent, taking flight from the trees. A foreboding silence added to the tension in the ever thickening air around her._

_A deep rumbling, a guttural sound coming straight from the chest of a beast, penetrated the air around her. She turned in circles, searching for the source._

_"Come out!" she demanded as the sound morphed into an ominous chuckle. "I hear you! I know you're there! Come out where I can see you! Coward!"_

_"Oh, stupid girl," a low sultry voice insulted her. "You're the only coward here. You pretend you're not afraid, but you are. Even now you're terrified."_

_Bete stepped from behind the tree in front of her. He approached slowly, taking deliberate measured steps. For each step he took toward her, she took one back._

_He licked his lips, baring his sharp canines that were like wolf fangs. His ears remained straight in forward position, listening to every breath she took while his amber eyes focused on hers._

_Alice continued her gradual retreat until a tree behind her back stopped her. Her chest rose and fell rapidly with each quick, raspy inhale. Her eyes studied the pointed, needle like tips of his incisors that looked disturbingly sharp._

_"Mr. Wolf, what big teeth you have," she said, her voice warbling with fear._

_Bete placed his hand on the top of her head, pulling her head to the side to extend her neck. His warm, wet tongue licked over the wildly pulsating artery that bulged under her skin._

_Alice yelped like a wounded dog, making him issue an evil chuckle. Her body quaked violently as he brought his mouth close to her ear._

_"All the better to eat you with, my dear," he whispered._

_"NOOOO!" Alice screamed as his teeth punctured her skin with a sting before entering the artery.}_

Alice awakened herself with the resounding shriek of 'no' coming from her own mouth. She opened her eyes, seeing a dark sky above her dotted with twinkling stars. Becoming aware of her fast, panicked breathing, she concentrated on taking longer inhales while exhaling slowly to keep herself from hyperventilating.

"Oh, my god," she murmured, sitting up.

This dream could be a warning from the Oracle. After all the woman had said she was sent by Zeus himself to deliver a message. Why not through her dreams as well?

Alice would not be surprised if Bete was indeed the harbinger of her destruction. He definitely meant danger. After Bell told her more about Bete, she realized the full extent of her grave error in judgment at the Hostess of Fertility.

Seeing Bete last night had made her experience the tiniest tinge of regret for dumping her boyfriend. That regret made her angry. The beer lowered her inhibitions and her intelligence. A bad combination and a recipe for trouble.

Everything about Bete reminded her of Rhett - his looks, his attitude, even his damn name. Maybe that was her main reason for acting out and flipping over Bete's chair. Rather than taking revenge for Bete's slight against Bell, she was simply being a bitch and acting petty for her own personal reasons. She could say the beer made her do it, but she was just being an idiot.

For the most part, things weren't so bad here. As much as they were similar to home, they were hugely different. At home there were no gods and goddesses, magical powers, or a mystical dungeon full of mythical creatures. Many times since her arrival, she had forgotten to account for those glaring differences out of ignorance and pride.

Alice wanted to go home. She missed her family - even Maggie, her critical older sister. Her sister had always accused her of being impulsive, selfish, and impossibly stupid. Yesterday, she had proved Maggie right. Thank the gods Mags had not been around to see it. Alice would never have heard the end of it.

"Alice? What are you doing out here?" Bell asked her.

Alice jumped straight up from the ground to her feet, spinning around to see him standing at the back door of the church. The light from the lantern he held illuminated him in its golden glow. Surrounded by a halo of soft, warm light he was godlike, entrancing.

"Alice? Are you all right?" he inquired when she remained quiet, staring at him.

"I fell asleep. I'm just a little confused at the moment. I had a bad dream. Sorry," she apologized, raking her fingers through her tangled hair.

"You should come inside," he told her, glancing up at the full moon in the sky.

Despite being bemused and foggy brained, Alice remembered to grab her clothes before running to the door where he waited for her.

"I'm glad you're home," she said as she walked past him into the sanctuary.

"Are you all right?" he asked her again.

Since her clothes were still damp, she draped them over the back of one of the pews.

"I'm fine. I think I'll sleep up here tonight," she announced, rifling through the pile of fabric hoping to find something suitable to use for a sheet or light blanket.

"You don't have to stay here. The couch downstairs is - "

"No. I'm fine. Really," she insisted.

If she had another one of those horrible nightmares, she did not want to wake them up and have to explain herself. It would be so humiliating. That damn Oracle has thoroughly freaked her out.

"I'm training with Ais again tomorrow," Bell informed her, sitting down on the pew where she stood rooting through the fabric.

"Okay. I think I'll go to the guild to read more of the entries in that journal. Bell, would you train me a little bit before we go back to the dungeon? I don't want to put you and Lily in danger again," she said, sitting down beside him.

"Of course I will. But..." He paused, turning to gaze at her. "Alice, did something happen today?"

"No," she lied. "As a matter of fact, Lili and Hestia went with me to the marketplace. We had a wonderful day together. Everything is great."

Bell's trusting nature worked in her favor. He believed her, and let the subject drop.

"Well, I'm going to bed," he announced. "You should get some sleep too."

"Yeah. Sure thing."

~\\../~

* * *

Just as she thought, Alice could not sleep. She tossed and turned on the narrow, exceedingly uncomfortable pew, almost falling off several times. Miserable, achy, exhausted, and anxious, she finally gave up on getting sleep.

Light from the full moon streamed through the stained glass windows and lit up the entire room. As she walked across the floor, dust flew into the air, turning into glittery 'dust fairies' as her mother had called them.

Dressed only in the sheath slip that became her nightgown, she stepped out onto the front steps of the church to inhale a cleansing breath of the cool night air. Alice closed her eyes, raising her face to the moonlight. She had the insane urge to howl; to open her mouth and unleash a baleful call to the moon.

The chilling breeze blew across her exposed skin and straight through the thin fabric of her nightgown. Her nipples hardened and strained against the almost see through cotton. At home, it would be hot and humid with air you could wear like a heated damp blanket.

"My, my, you look cold," a voice commented from the nearby shadows cast by the skeletal walls of the devastated next door building.

Fear took hold of her instantly, encompassing her in its iron hard grip so firmly she had not jumped in surprise at the unexpected sound of the voice. Goosebumps rose over her entire body. Keeping her mouth closed, refusing to scream, she concentrated on inhaling and exhaling long, slow breaths through her nose.

Staring into the darkness, she watched as Bete appeared slowly, first his boot clad feet. The moonlight glinted off the silver shin guards as they came into view. Next came his thighs wrapped in black fabric so tight the pants looked painted on. The pants also hung so low on his hips it was almost indecent. His muscular abdomen and chest were nicely displayed by the open parts of his fur collared jacket.

His ears twitched and his tail switched back and forth behind him. He smiled at her in a way which was more of a lopsided sneer, revealing only one of his sharp and shiny white canines.

"Oh, fuck me," she mumbled, closing her eyes as she bumped her head against the door behind her in a backwards head butt.

"Is that a request? Sorry, I don't do charity work. I'm not into picking up trash," he remarked with unrelenting brutality.

"You really are an asshole," she muttered, turning to reach for the door handle.

"Leaving so soon? Not even smart enough for a battle of wits?" he challenged her. "Or are you a coward like the loser you've attached yourself to?"

Alice's fingers tightened around the handle but did not push down to open it. She would probably live to regret this taking into account the Oracle's vague predictions. Turning back around, she almost came face to face with Bete as he stood on the step below her.

Somehow she forced herself to stay calm, holding on to her composure by a thread. She inhaled deeply, returning his intense gaze. Those eyes; radiant amber, piercing and devoid of emotion, looked straight through her. She was nothing more than a annoying bug to him.

Yet Bete had sought her out, coming here to find her. Was he here to take revenge as a matter of restoring his pride? But no one was here to witness her humiliation so that cannot be it.

"What are you doing here?" Alice inquired, feigning bored disinterest.

Bete did not answer, leaning down to her and placing his nose close to her neck, almost burying it in her hair. Sniffing noisily, he emitted a chuff and a growl just like a wolf.

"I recognize that smell," he said, his warm breath caressing her shoulder as he spoke.

"Oh? Let me guess, the smell of a loser? Oh, no wait. A piece of shit," she ventured with self-debasing bluntness.

"Hmph," he snorted, backing up a little to loom over her. "I remember this scent. It was you. Wasn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"My chair didn't fall because I was drunk. It fell because you pushed it." His eyes searched hers as if he were a human lie detector.

"I was passing by to go to the restroom. I never touched it," she lied like a champion, her eyes maintaining contact but tracking back and forth between his.

"Well, well, isn't this a surprise? You're not like those other flies that buzz around that little pile of shit."

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about Bell or my friends that way."

"And to think I thought you might be something special," he sighed, clicking his tongue in disappointment.

"Why would you ever think that?" she asked as he moved down a step. "I guess I should be flattered."

Bete stood there, hands somehow stuffed into the pockets of his super tight pants, hips thrust forward as if to assert his sexual dominance as well as his overall physical superiority.

Alice tried not to stare at the parts of his muscular chest and ridged abdomen revealed by the opening of his jacket held together only by a strip between his toned pectorals.

"I'm not afraid you, Big Bad Wolf," she declared stubbornly, raising her nose into the air.

_Oh, god you're so full of shit, and he's gonna see it_, her inner voice of reason warned her.

"You should be, little girl," he growled.

_Little girl? The hell you say_, she thought to herself. She guessed herself to be about the same age or maybe even older than him.

Alice glared at the man standing in front of her. His ears twitched amid his shaggy silvery hair. She wanted to touch them so badly, but he might bite her if she did.

"What big ears you have, Mr. Wolf," she said.

"Your whiny voice hurts my sensitive ears," he retorted, digging in one of his ears with his little finger.

His mouth twisted into a self-satisfied smirk as he critically eyed her from head to toe. She suddenly became extremely aware of the shortness of her makeshift nightgown that revealed all of her arms, a great deal of her cleavage, and her legs from the tops of her thighs.

Astonishingly, he actually seemed to like what he saw considering she had the muscular physique of a gymnastic with well toned arms and thickly muscled thighs. Although not huge, her breasts filled a C cup quite nicely. She shuddered from the predatory gleam in his eyes.

"Oh, Mr. Wolf, what big eyes you have," she remarked, as his amber colored irises took in every inch of her.

"I am a man after all. I can't help but notice..." His voice trailed off as his forefinger traced the curve of one of her breasts revealed by the plunging v-neck of the gown. "Certain things. Has he touched you?"

Alice also noticed certain things like the fact Bete never called Bell by name, referring to him using only pronouns or hateful, insulting words. She ignored her throbbing nipples, stimulated by his touch and aching for his direct attention.

"That's none of your business," she snarled through her teeth, offended on a deep level by the obscenely personal question.

"Hah," he scoffed, smiling which somehow made him look more mean and cruel. "Of course he hasn't touched you. He doesn't have the balls for that. Or should I say dick."

Alice was not amused as he laughed at his supposed joke. Her mounting anger pushed away her fear. She cried out when Bete grabbed her by the upper arms, squeezing tightly. The pads of his fingers dug into her muscles with bruising force.

"He doesn't have the nerve to take what he wants, what's right in front of him," he muttered. "Beautiful, juicy fruit ripe for the picking should never be left on the vine to wither away. What a waste."

"I'm not afraid of you Big Bad Wolf," Alice repeated.

"Stop trying to convince yourself. You are afraid. Very afraid," Bete said, shaking her lightly.

The corner of Bete's mouth lifted into an arrogant smirk. So prideful. So full of himself.

"I'm afraid for a good reason...don't you think?" she asked.

"Oh, you are smart. I'm impressed."

"Gee, thanks. You have no idea how little that means coming from you."

"And a smart ass too. You just keep getting better and better," he remarked, squeezing her arms until the bones started to ache from the crushing power in his strong hands.

Alice chewed the inside of her cheek until she tasted blood to keep her gathering tears at bay. She would not cry in front of this asshole. He had successfully instilled and detected fear. She did not want to show further weakness.

"So what now, Bete? A pity fuck?" she inquired as he eyed her hungrily. "I thought you weren't into charity."

"I'm not. I plan to eat you alive. Destroy you in ways you didn't think possible. I'm not a nice guy."

"No shit."

Bete seized her face, compressing her cheeks until she opened her mouth. Fear froze her blood as pain shot through her jaw making her believe he intended to break it.

"Can you back up the bullshit and bluster coming out of that pretty mouth?" he asked.

His question demanded an answer. Alice replied first by kneeing him in the groin. He grunted, but did not drop to his knees like most men would. His grip on her never even loosened.

When that had no effect on him, she punched him in the solar plexus with both of her fists held together while simultaneously kicking him in the hip to set him off balance. He made one gasp for air and wavered a little but his feet stayed planted firmly on the ground.

However, his fingers loosened the tiniest bit. Having an opportunity, no matter how small, to extricate herself from his hands, she locked her fingers together above her head, bringing her arms down on top of his. Hitting him in the crook of both his arms forced his elbows to bend, pulling his fingers away from her face and arm.

"Damn," she heard him mutter. He was probably astounded she actually got away from him.

Alice was accustomed to being the hunter, not the prey. She did not like this one bit. However, she ran like a scared rabbit. Knowing now how he felt, she regretted chasing that poor little bunny that hopped across her path - for so many reasons.

Spotting a tree ahead, she made a beeline for it. Jumping up, she grabbed the lower branch and swung as if she was on the lower bar of a set of uneven bars. The bark scraped her palms, biting into the skin. She flipped her body upwards, her ribs taking a painful hit when she hooked her torso over the higher branch.

Ignoring the burning in her sides and her shortness of breath, she hopped up to a crouching position. When Bete appeared under the tree, before he could look up and see her, she jumped like a suicidal maniac. She had meant to land on his shoulders and/or head to knock him to the ground.

Instead, he backed up a few steps to catch her in his arms in a Princess carry. Despite his successful catch, her unexpected weight drove them both to the ground. Rolling several times, she came out on top, straddling his hips.

Bete tried to raise his upper torso while his hands gripped her hips. He issued a grunt when she placed her hand over his face, shoving his head back down to the ground with strength he had not anticipated. This time he stayed down, pushing up his hips and raising her off the ground while grinding his bulging erection into her womanhood.

Alice fell forward, keeping herself from head butting him by placing her hands on the grass on either side of his head. Biting her lower lip, she withheld a moan when he rubbed against her in a teasing manner again.

"Stop that!" she yelled, placing her hand on his chest.

Her raw palm contacted his warm skin, stinging like fire. She kept her hand in place over his heart, feeling it beating fast with excitement under her palm.

"You want it too. I can feel it. You're so hot and wet," Bete said, gripping her hips tightly and moving her body this time while he stayed still. He pulled her downward against him and across his pulsating cock being held captive under his tight pants.

"So all of this was foreplay to you?" she asked, trying to get up but he held her down on top of him.

"Well, yeah. I'm surprised I found a worthy playmate. You're stronger than I thought. And that excites me."

Bete raised his hips for another enticing brush against her heated body.

"Yeah, I can tell. Dammit, Bete, stop," she almost begged and hated herself for it. "I can't do this."

"Why not? It's just sex. I don't have to love you to fuck you. Hell, I don't even have have to like you. Which I don't. Come on. It'll be fun," he cajoled her. "Haven't you ever had hate sex?"

"Plenty. And wow, this sounds frighteningly familiar. You sound so much like him. Damn," she muttered.

"Like who?" he asked, taking his hands off of her.

"It doesn't matter."

Having been set free, Alice stood up. She looked at her sore, stinging hands. They were scraped to hell and back. Holding on to anything would be painful for a while. Oh, well...she had done what she needed to do to save her own neck.

Bete could have easily broken her arms and her jaw. Her unexpected burst of strength which enabled her to get away from him had offset him - and made him horny. He could hurt her now but his mind was on something else.

"Where are you going?" Bete asked, taking his time getting up from the grass. His erection prevented fast or easy movement.

"I'm going home. I need sleep. I have to clean these cuts."

"This isn't over, you know. Not only do I want to spar with you again, I still want to fuck you. I could teach you some things."

"I'm sure. Are you referring to fighting or sex?" she asked, walking backwards so she could keep an eye on him since he was on his feet.

"Both," he answered, using his hand to shift his hard cock. "Maybe I can learn to enjoy charity work. I can fight you then fuck you."

"You're such a romantic. How can I resist an offer like that? I do love a man who knows the importance of foreplay. Fuck you later then, Bete."

"Is that a threat?" His lips tilted into a lopsided grin. Damned if he didn't look more handsome than ever. Inviting even.

"Take it as you want it." She shrugged, allowing him to interpret her comment as he wished.

"I plan to take it every chance I get. Hey, what's your name?"

_Jesus Christ. Really?_

Alice pivoted on her toes like a ballet dancer executing a pirouette and kept walking away from him. She raised her hand in a good-bye wave without looking back. Her name didn't matter. Bete didn't care about her name, and he wouldn't remember it anyway.

"Fuck you later," she muttered to herself, chuckling as she walked into the church.

She had no intention of doing so because that would expressly be going against the Oracle's advice. Flirting with danger quite literally was probably a terrible idea too.

"What's so funny?" Bell asked.

Alice gasped, slamming her back against the closed door.

"You startled me. What the hell are you doing here, Bell?" she asked, walking toward him.

Alice noticed his eyes never left her face despite her lack of clothing - or possibly for that reason. She also noted that he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at her with fury in his ruby red eyes.

"Where were you?" he demanded.

"Why were you checking on me? I can take care of myself," she retorted, brushing past him.

Bell seemed unconvinced about that. He grasped her upper arm to stop her, making her aware of the tender, bruised flesh. He grabbed her wrist, pulling up her hand to look at it. His eyes studied the still bleeding abrasions where the skin had been scraped from her palm.

"What the hell were you doing?"

"I was running from Bete if you must know. He knows what I did by the way...and surprisingly he did not kill me."

"Thank the gods for that," Bell sighed in relief, picking up her other hand to survey the damage done to it. "Did he hurt you?"

"Only a little. I'm fine," she assured him.

Bete had found a new and interesting way to destroy her by acting like a damn tease. He was tempting her with something she wanted but couldn't have. The heaviness in her lower abdomen had turned into a painful ache making her share the pain he surely felt from the sexually charged encounter. Nothing a cold shower wouldn't cure. She needed to clean these cuts anyway.

"If you'll excuse me," she said, pulling back her hand. "I need to go take care of these cuts."

"Alice, be careful. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

"You don't know me well enough to care that much about me yet," she accused, her voice hard and sharp as broken glass.

"But I - "

When she saw the hurt in his eyes, she immediately regretted her harsh words.

"So why were you here?" she asked to change the subject and hopefully clear the suddenly stagnant air between them.

"I was going to tell you good-bye before I left for training with Miss Ais."

Oh, so he was going to see the woman he was in love with. He would spend the whole day sparring with the epic fighter who would make him a better man - most likely in every way if things went in the direction he hoped they would romantically.

Alice's belly clenched with jealousy, but she didn't know why. She didn't like him that way so what the hell was this feeling? She sidled up to Bell, standing so close she almost stood nose to nose with him.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, brushing the tip of her nose across his. "You really are trusting and loving. I've just never been sincerely and unconditionally loved by any romantic interest in my life. But being a sweetheart seems to be your talent, one of your magical powers. Reaching the unreachable. Loving the unlovable. I guess that's another reason the gods, or fate, or whatever the hell brought me here, brought me to you."

Alice kissed his cheek. She heard him inhale sharply after the corner of her mouth brushed the corner of his.

"Good-bye and good luck to you, Bell. In everything," she added, kissing his other cheek. "I'll see you when you return home."

"Y-yeah. O-okay," he stuttered, walking away from her.

Alice watched him leave. When he did not look back at the door, her heart sank just a little. After the door closed behind him, she went to wash her hands and dress her wounds. She had a busy day of trash picking for treasures and clothing design ahead of her. There was no time to mope around.

* * *

Author's Note: Please do not inundate me with reviews complaining Bete would never do that. Considering he has instincts similar to those of a wolf and being a man who avoids emotional entanglements at all costs, I believe he would act that way. No strings attached sex after some lively and stimulating sparring? Sure, why the hell not? Seems like a legit thought process to me.

Besides, nothing ensures that it will actually happen anyway. Quite the contrary. All indications point toward nothing happening between them. Alice was specifically told not to give into lusts including sexual lust, and she reminds herself of that. Bete is most likely messing with her head and planning to embarrass her later anyway. There's always a method behind my madness...trust me and trust the process of waiting for the coming events. Pun possibly intended. ;D

I'll also reiterate that nothing specifically points to either Bete nor Bell as her romantic interests so don't assume that either.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is a short chapter, but a lot happens.

~\\..'../~ : This symbol indicates a short passage of time and/or shift in point of view.

{_Brackets around italicized section}: _Words that Alice is reading.

_Italics_ are her thoughts.

* * *

Alice entered the guild, ignoring the stares she received from being dressed in her bandeau top and scarf skirt. When Eina saw her, the woman waved her to the hallway, meeting her at the door.

"Welcome back," Eina said, leading her to the library.

"It's good to see you again, Eina."

"After the other day, I continued searching for anything of interest. I even asked one of the old guild masters if he remembered anything about this adventurer. Unfortunately, he couldn't remember much, but he said there should be a second journal. Unfortunately, I was unable to find it," she murmured, the disappointment showing in her green eyes.

"It's okay. Thank you so much for all of your help. I know you're most likely doing this for Bell, but - "

"What would make you say that?" Eina squeaked, a rosy red blush tinting her cheeks.

"Because it seems like so many women just absolutely love Bell Cranel. It's like he has his own harem of women who adore him. Not that I can say I blame any of you. He's the sweetest thing I've ever met," Alice said, walking to the shelf to retrieve the journal. "I can't help but like him."

"He is a sweetheart," she agreed, sitting down on the couch across from Alice. "But I worry about him. He's so naive and trusting. People have already taken advantage of him many times, yet he still trusts them implicitly before they prove themselves worthy of that trust. I fear one day..."

"Well, don't worry about that big Sis, he's got plenty of strong, smart women on his side, including you, who look out for him. Women who are willing and able to kick ass and forget names should anyone dare to hurt him."

"Yeah. I'm glad for that. Well, I'll leave you to it," Eina said, exiting and closing the door behind herself.

Alice sat on the couch, tucking her feet under her behind as if curling up with a good fiction novel to spend a quiet afternoon reading. She read several anecdotes detailing fights with monsters.

Something called a War Shadow slashed the adventurer's back as they were trying to run away, almost killing them. After that, the entries stop for a few weeks. Undoubtedly, this must be due to the time spent recovering. Then they begin again with an account of a battle with an orc and his friends, but this time the adventurer was not alone.

"Huh," she murmured to herself, disappointed there were not more details about the adventurer's companion.

Growing bored of battles and blood, Alice put the journal down to search the shelves. Maybe she could find that second journal hidden among the thousands of books in here. Perhaps one of the Fates would see fit to lead her to it. Although at this point, she would be happy to read anything else to break the monotony of skirmishes with monsters.

Alice pushed the sliding ladder to the end of the row, climbing to the very top. Hopefully she could find a hidden literary gem up here. Scanning the spines of the books, all in varying shades of brown, she spotted a sliver of bright red on the second shelf.

She pulled out the slim red book. The paper cover was smooth under her fingertips. The edges of the irises stamped in black ink raised slightly from the flawless surface. Only the corners of the book showed any wear, rubbed white from the friction of being slid across shelves and fingers. The book reminded Alice of a diary her mother made for her and gave her on her thirteenth birthday.

Alice returned to her place on the couch before opening the book. The handwriting was similar to that in the journal she had been reading. Comparing the two books, she determined the writing to be the same. Oh, one of the gods had to be looking out for her.

This book appeared to be a more personal journal, a diary chronicling daily life in Orario. This is what she had been hoping to find.

Opening the book to the first page, she voraciously read every word. The adventurer talked about the people and places in Orario, being as enamored as Alice had been with the fantasy aspect of everything especially the beautiful and unique people they had only read about in books.

"Wow," she breathed, turning to the next page.

{_I met a man today. A most wonderful yet irritating man. His very first words to me were, "Hello, my lovely. You have hair like the sun and eyes like the sky. Your skin is like the finest marble. Your body a work of a art. Surely you must have been brought here by the gods."_}

_Oh, dear, this had to be good._

_{Despite his statements being obvious and shameless flatter, they held a small degree of sincerity. I found myself mesmerized by his storm cloud gray eyes. Then he ruined the spell he had cast over my by daring to say, "Your heaving breasts beg for my touch. Your thighs call to me to be separated, the garden within to be plundered by my hands, my tongue, my - " I can't even write that word here without blushing. He forced me to defend my honor as a woman, so I slapped the ever living hell out of him.}_

"Oh, my goodness," Alice giggled.

This adventurer was a woman. She had not been expecting that. All along she had assumed the adventurer to be a man. Why she had jumped to that conclusion, she had no idea. Being a hunter and passable fighter herself, she should have known violence and drawing of blood were not reserved for men alone.

She kept reading to see what happened next.

_{This man decided to become my companion, accompanying me to the Dungeon, although I never recalled asking him to do so. First my friend, then my protector, he eventually became my lover.}_

"My, my, my...now we're getting to the good stuff," Alice murmured aloud to herself.

She turned the page. It was blank. Flipping to another page, an expanse of white without a single spot of ink met her eyes.

"Well, damn," she muttered irritably. "What a let down."

She fanned through the remaining pages - all were blank. An envelope slipped from the ruffling pages and landed on her lap. Flipping it over, she saw her name, first and middle, written in the same ornate handwriting from the journals.

"What the hell is this?" she breathed, her chest and belly tightening with apprehension.

How could her name be on this envelope?

_Illusions...about yourself...stripped away. Major emotional trauma. Danger, chaos, and destruction -_ the words of the Oracle floated back to her in fractured pieces, cutting her emotions like glass.

This was not what she had expected. She assumed her reality check about herself would come in the form of getting the hell beat out of her, most likely by Bete. She believed last night to have been the tower prediction coming to pass. Apparently, it was only the beginning.

Alice ripped open the envelope, pulling out the single sheet of paper inside. Her hands shook as she tried to read the words that blurred due to the tears in her eyes.

_{To my darling daughter, Alice Leigh...I have already given you a name though you are not born yet.}_

Who was this adventurer? Surely it couldn't be her mother.

Alice recalled the scars she had seen on her mother's back when she wore a tank top or swimsuit. The three lines extended in parallel diagonal lines from her right shoulder to her left hip. Her mother had told her a mountain lion attacked her on a hunting trip with the man Alice believed to be her father for eighteen years.

"She lied. She absolutely lied," she whispered.

_{I'm leaving this letter for you in Orario should you ever come here by some trick of fate or your real father.}_

"_Rea_l father indeed," Alice snarled. "Gods aren't real. This can't be true."

_{I'm sorry you have to find out the truth this way.}_

"That makes two of us."

Another lie exposed. Her chest ached, and she felt like throwing up. Being broken down physically, suffering a hit to her self-esteem, would have been easier to handle than learning everything she believed about herself, her family, to be a lie.

But the Oracle had warned her this was coming. If only the old woman could have been more specific.

Her father, the one she called Dad, who ran a farm and taught her to hunt, had never treated her like another man's child. He had cared for her and loved her just as much, if not more, than Maggie. Perhaps that would explain Margaret's resentment and sometimes full on hatred of her.

Alice choked down the lump in her throat, pushing past the fear in her heart, and continued reading.

_{I don't know what you must think of me, learning that I cheated on your Dad. But you must understand, I thought I was trapped here, never to return home to the man I loved. I thought I had lost everything...my true love and my first child. And then I learned I was pregnant.}_

Perhaps this would account for the Oracle's warning to control her sexual urges so she could return home with no regrets - and without being pregnant. However, she had no husband, not even a boyfriend to return to.

_{Your father kept his true identity hidden from me until the very end. After discovering my pregnancy, he prepared to send me back to my world. That was when I learned the man I fell in love with was a god.}_

"Oh, my - " Alice stopped herself before she said god, unable to stomach the word at the moment.

Dare she guess which god sired her? She continued reading to find out if her suspicion was correct.

_{Zeus said he saw me once, many years before, and he fell in love with me at first sight.}_

He damn sure fell into something, but Alice doubted it was love. It was most likely the far less romantic and much more base desire of lust in its most pure form. Of course he selfishly spirited her away to a different world when it suited him.

"Dammit," she growled, barely resisting the urge to tear the paper to shreds.

So she was a demi-god. Painfully ironic and a little bit cruel of fate considering she had always been enamored with the concept of the Greek gods when studying mythology in school. She was especially intrigued with the progeny they created with their human objects of lust. Not for one second did she ever consider she might be one.

Rather than being elated, feeling extraordinary and excited by the revelation, she felt angry and horribly betrayed by her own mother. She felt sorry for the man she called Dad who had patiently and faithfully loved her as his own. Did he even know the truth?

Profound disappointment inundated her system as well. To be a demi-god she was nothing special at all. She did not possess super human strength or an exceptional power - or anything that made her different and more than human. When comparing herself to other people, she found herself to be terribly average. Probably a bit below average here in Orario considering she lacked any magical power.

Alice folded the letter, tucking it and the torn envelope back into the red diary. After placing it back on the shelf with the other journal, she hastily left the room. Without saying good-bye to Eina, she ran out of the guild before the first tear could fall.

Thunder rumbled in the distance. Looking up, she saw a steel gray sky, darker clouds flooding in from the south. A white streak of lightning zigzagged across the black clouds on the horizon. A storm was coming. A bad one too.

Damn. Perfect. Just perfect.

"Storm cloud gray eyes, my entire ass," Alice muttered, wishing she had worn her other outfit with the coat as the wind blew cold and hard signalling the closeness of the rain.

Her mother had always been a fan of mythology, Greek and particularly Roman. Her mother had told her that she went back to study for her literature doctorate after Margaret's birth. She spent every summer between semesters in Italy and Greece. Poor Margaret.

During those summers, her mother tagged along with History professors, English professors, and even an archaeologist as they explored ruins and historical places, mostly temples dedicated to the gods, and places mentioned in Greek epics and Roman literature.

Zeus must have seen her when she visited a temple dedicated to him. As the god of gods, he would be egotistical enough to drop into other worlds occasionally to see how many people were worshiping him.

Now that she thought about it, Alice was surprised she wasn't the daughter of one of those super nerds her mother chased around the Mediterranean. Being older, understanding subtle nuances of adult relationships, she made more disturbing discoveries about her mother - she was unbelievably selfish and something of a slut.

Alice cringed at the thought that she shared her mother's selfish tendencies. At least she had only been with one guy so far and had dated him for a year. Yet the Oracle, or rather her _real_ father speaking through the woman, had found the need to warn her to keep her desires under control. Considering the source and how he seduced her mother, she found the warning a little bit ridiculous and extremely hypocritical.

Thunder boomed again, this time shaking the ground under her feet. Well, she couldn't possibly feel more shaken than she already did so she ignored the quaking ground. Lightning cut across the sky above her so close she could hear the electrical sizzling and every hair raised on her body. Drops of rain, cold and big, hit her like tiny missiles as the clouds opened up as if split by the lightning.

"Well, this is just fabulous. A perfect end to a perfect day," she growled, not even trying to shield herself from the rain.

Anger flared inside of her, keeping her warm and making her immune to the pain of the icy raindrops pelting her like bullets. Raising her face to the sky, she screamed - long and loud until her lungs gave out and her throat became raw. She dropped to her knees, allowing her tears to fall like the rain. She didn't care that the dirt road was turning to mud under her as she cried.

Another peal of thunder began to build in the distance. She whimpered and sniffled, slumping forward in defeat, completely devastated.

"My daughter," a deep, resonating voice called from the crescendo of thunder.

Leaning her head back, she permitted the rain to wash away her tears. Reluctantly opening her eyes, she saw a face, or rather the interpretive image of a face like when one sees an elephant in the clouds floating by on a sunny day. The swirling clouds above her continued to dump bone chilling rain on her.

"Now that you know your true identity, I have come to bestow my blessing upon you. In the Dungeon, you willingly drank from the pools as a test of your worthiness," he said.

"Really? I had no idea that was a test," she retorted, not caring that a god was talking to her.

Still reeling from the shock of the revelation from the letter, she was over it - no longer star struck by the gods here. They were nothing more than mere people who lived a really long time and managed to get other people to worship them as if they were special. They did possess a few magic tricks that impressed the general public, but at the moment, she was feeling a bit underwhelmed and downright pissed off by the mystique.

"You have been proven worthy. Your body is capable of containing my blessing," he announced as if ignoring her.

"Like my mother was worthy of containing your _special_ blessing that resulted in me, I suppose!" she shrieked with fury.

Alice threw back her head and laughed - the laugh reserved for those who have dropped into the abyss of madness. Streaks of lightning, illuminated in blinding white and purple colors, extended from the clouds and surrounded her like bars of a cage.

"And this is how I die...by pissing off a god I don't even believe in. A god who is supposedly my father," she whispered to herself, bending forward and placing her hands flat on the mushy ground.

Folding into a position of submission and acceptance, she waited for the pain to come which she assumed accompanied being struck by lightning. Her only hope was that she would die instantly instead of having to suffer in agony for hours.

"You will not die. But this is going to hurt like a bitch," he warned her.

"What the f-" Before she could finish the sentence, one of the streaks touched the top of her left shoulder.

Alice gritted her teeth as the bolt of stinging electrical energy entered her, rushing across her chest. The electrical charge stopped her beating heart momentarily, causing her to gasp and struggle for air as if she were being held under water. The lightning ricocheted off her shoulder blade, restarting her heart before it turned back to flow down her right arm to enter the ground.

When a second bolt hit her right hip, the electricity crossed through her abdomen, making her feel as if it cooked all of her internal organs. The lightning exited her left leg at the knee where her body was grounded into the mud.

The electricity remained in the wet ground surrounding her, humming as it swirled like a whirlpool, glowing blue like the pools in the dungeon. Although she had been struck by lightning twice, she was not in any pain. As a matter of fact, she felt energized, powerful. It was a blessing she wasn't dead or at the very least fried to a crisp.

"Now, go my daughter, and use the power I have given you to help Bell Cranel," Zeus bid her.

"Wait what?" she muttered. "Help Bell?"

"Why do you think I brought you here? You are my daughter, and Bell is like my own grandson. I want you to stay close to him to - "

"So you brought me here to be another member of his personal group of fan girls? He has enough strong women surrounding him including a goddess. He doesn't need me. Besides, I don't want to be a part of his damn harem!"

"Hmmm, a ballsy, smart ass," he said from the clouds, destroying the whole overly dramatic, god speaking from the heavens scenario.

Ballsy? Smart ass? Not quite the clever, poetic terms she would expect from a god.

"You are independent and determined like your mother. Find your own path, Alice. I will leave the decision of what to do with your life to you."

"I want to go home!" she screamed.

There was no answer. Not even a whimsical retort or a flat denial of her request. He just left, the clouds returning to normal storm clouds.

Somehow she doubted it would be that easy, to choose her own path. The gods enjoyed manipulating humans and playing with them like toys far too much for him to relinquish control so easily. At least more of her many questions had been answered today; in ways she had not anticipated in her wildest dreams.

He thought of Bell like a grandson, but why? She wasn't aware that gods had grandchildren or adopted kids. She had learned all kinds of interesting new things on this emotionally destructive day.

Alice looked down to check her body for damage. A black spot marked the entry point on her left shoulder. A crooked black streak following the path the lightning had taken through her body marred her skin across her chest all the way down her arm and along her thumb.

"Damn," she exhaled, studying the thick black line that zig-zagged just like lightning.

She was too afraid to look to see if there was a matching scar on her lower body, but she assumed there was.

"Alice?"

Was that Bell's voice? She slowly turned her head to see him running toward her along the muddy road. His image wavered and blurred as she watched him get closer. Her head felt like it was about to float off of her shoulders by the time he reached her.

"What happened?" he asked, taking off his jacket to wrap it around her shoulders.

The soft suede leather was waterproof, heavy but warm. She did not realize she was shivering until he pulled the coat around her, enveloping her drenched and cold body in his warmth.

"Uhm..."

_How can I explain this to him?_, she wondered, attempting to sort out her muddled thoughts. _I was visited by Zeus, who is my father by the way. I got struck by lightning twice which was his weird idea of a blessing. Somehow I just don't see it as a good thing now that I have these permanent burn marks etched on my body. But eh, what can you do? How was your day, Bell?_

"Alice, get up," he implored her, pulling her upward with his hands under her arms. "You have to stand up so we can go home."

Instead of saying anything, Alice remained quiet, pushing up on her feet after he raised her up a little. She leaned forward to press her forehead into his shoulder, her knees trembling under her weight. Her mouth dropped open as she inhaled big gulps of air while he held her.

"Come on," he said, sweeping her up into his arms in a princess carry. "Let's go home."

"Home?" she murmured, feeling a bit confused.

She no longer knew what that word meant. Home had lost all meaning for her. She felt like she didn't belong anywhere with anyone. Not even the talking cloud who claimed to be her father.

~\\..'../~

* * *

"What happened?" Hestia asked when Bell entered their living area with a muddy and pale Alice in his arms.

"I have no idea," Bell answered, taking her to the bathroom.

"Put her in the tub and get out," Hestia ordered him.

She pulled the jacket from around Alice's shoulders as he lowered her into the tub. After handing him his jacket, she shooed him out of the small room.

Alice's was skin was so cold and so white; signs of intense shock. She appeared dead as she stared ahead, eyes wide and unblinking.

"That damn Oracle," Hestia muttered as she undressed Alice and turned on only the hot water tap.

Hestia studied the odd marks on Alice's body. Only one god could have put these permanent scars on her; claiming her as his own, marking her for life as property of Zeus.

"You old bastard," she growled through her clenched teeth as she wiped the mud from Alice's face. "What have you done? She's your daughter."

"You knew?" Alice said, her eyes sliding over to Hestia.

The vicious expression in those piercing blue eyes startled Hestia. Seconds before they had been vacant, barely showing signs of life much less emotions. But now they were blazing as if a fire had been lit from within.

"You knew!" Alice shrieked, pushing Hestia's hands away.

"I guessed...from what the Oracle said. Obviously Zeus was the one who brought you here," she said, handing Alice the washcloth.

"Obviously," she muttered, scrubbing the mud from her skin with the jasmine scented soap. "I just found that out myself before coming back here. I found my mother's diary...and a letter...at the guild today. She had an affair with Zeus...which resulted in me."

"Oh," Hestia inhaled sharply. "That explains so much."

"Doesn't it though!" Alice shouted, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry," the little goddess apologized although none of this was her responsibility.

She had only recently put the pieces together about Zeus's involvement herself and was hoping she could talk to Alice in order to soften the blow. The knowledge about her mother came as a surprise to her so she could not imagine how Alice felt. She had no idea that the adventurer Zeus had taken a liking to nineteen years ago was Alice's mother.

"I can't believe the Oracle was right about all of this crap," Alice muttered, her voice hitching from the tears that fell faster and faster.

"Well, something else the Oracle was right about, you have a family here, Alice. Bell, Lili...myself. We'll be here for you to help you through this," Hestia assured her, lathering up Alice's hair to wash out the mud and hopefully that atrocious odor of burnt hair.

"Thank you," she sniffled, placing her forehead on her knees and rolling into a little ball while sitting in the tub.

"That's what families do. They are there for one another. No matter what. You can't forget that...especially now. The family from your world still loves you, I'm sure. In time, you'll understand and forgive your mother."

"Maybe."

"You're still young. You don't know much about love yet. It's not as easy as everyone thinks. But we've already discussed this."

"Talking about it and truly knowing are two different things. You're right. I don't know much about it."

"You're already growing in wisdom and admitting your weaknesses. I suppose you're off to a good start, Alice. Give yourself time like the Oracle said."

"Yeah. Sure."

~\\..'../~

* * *

After her bath and dressing in her warm and comfortable jeans and shirt, Alice went to the sanctuary to be alone. She stood at the open front door, watching the rain fall.

The thunder and lightning made her tremble. She expected to hear a voice but none ever came. As soon as she would begin to think she had hallucinated the entire episode, all she had to do was look down at her arm for a quick reminder. She rolled down the long sleeves of her shirt and buttoned them at her wrists.

"Hey."

"Fuck!" Alice exclaimed when Bete suddenly appeared in front of her.

"You're not very good with the element of surprise," he muttered with a disapproving sneer. "We'll have to take care of that. First order of training."

"I'm accustomed to being the one doing the surprising. Sneaking up then attacking. It hasn't been a good day. I'm not in the mood for training today, Bete," she sighed, attempting to shut the door in his face.

"Hey," he snapped, sticking his foot in the door to keep her from closing it.

"Really?" she huffed, placing her hand on her hip.

She would stomp on his toes but doubted it would hurt him the tiniest bit. When he seized her hand, simultaneously pushing open the door and pulling her outside, she issued a short, high pitched squeal. Thankfully the overhang above them shielded them from the rain.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, popping open the button and pushing up her sleeve to stare at the black mark. "What happened to you?"

Anger surged inside of her. She didn't feel like thinking about it, much less explaining it again like she had to Bell and Hestia. Lunging forward, she pressed her hand against his chest.

"Stop!" she screamed.

A prickling sensation raced down her arm then exited her fingertips, leaving behind a numbness in her arm. A white blue light surrounded Bete's chest then ran down his body as if drawn to his boots. The residual energy the boots could not quite absorb disappeared under the soles, launching him backwards and away from her.

Bete landed on his back with an audible oof. Lightning flashed across the sky above, before it thundered so loudly the ground shook. It was if Zeus was saying,'hands off my daughter asshole.'

Alice looked at her hand, then up at the sky. This must be the power the Oracle spoke of. At least now she had a magical power like every other person here. She smiled and said, "Thanks...Father."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I know this chapter is a little short, but it's an important turning point in the story for two reasons. First in the relationship between Alice and Bell, drawing them closer together while separating them at the same time. Soon Alice will be put on her own path, separate from Bell's and specific to her which is the second reason it is a major pivotal point.

So here's the next the chapter. Please enjoy.

* * *

Bell sat on the side of the bed watching Alice sleep. He wasn't being a creeper. She had been asleep for nearly two days now. The woman had gone to sleep normally and had simply not woken up yet which was worrisome considering she typically could barely sleep more than four hours a night. His eyes followed the rise and fall of her chest to check her breathing.

Hestia had insisted Alice sleep downstairs with them after the incident with Bete. She had also kicked him out of the bed, putting him back on the couch, to keep Alice close to her. He found that highly suspicious as well.

Something strange was going on. The three prominent women in his life were hiding something important from him. Hestia, who always told him exactly what she thought or felt, was remaining tight lipped which distressed him greatly. He often caught her checking on Alice, whispering something in her ear while she slept.

Lili came to visit during the day while Hestia worked and while he continued his training with Ais. She refused to tell him anything, resorting to flat out lying by saying she had no idea what might be wrong and telling him nothing unusual had happened recently. He did not like the step backwards in their relationship.

Bell suspected even Eina was not telling him everything. She said Alice had visited the library reading more of the adventurer's journal. After being there for several hours, Alice had suddenly rushed out with tears in her eyes. She had no idea what had upset her. Perhaps out of the three, she was the only one who really didn't know what was going on.

Edging closer to the sleeping Alice, trying not to move the bed under her, he examined the bizarre scars on her chest and arm. His inquisitive nature overshadowed his shyness as he tentatively touched the lightning bolt shaped mark on her thumb. His fingers followed the jagged line up her arm, pausing at her shoulder where her tank top interrupted the line.

Biting his lower, his hand trembling, he continued tracing the bold black line on her chest that crossed over above her decolletage. He momentarily pressed his palm to her heart, ignoring the proximity of his hand to her breasts as he felt her heartbeat. His fingertip followed the scar to the starburst mark on her left shoulder where she said the lightning had entered her body.

His fingers stroked her shoulder while he contemplated if her body was making her sleep to recover from whatever ordeal she had endured. When she moaned and writhed around, possibly in preparation to awaken, he jerked his hand back from her and scooted back to the edge of the bed.

"Alice? Alice?" Bell called to her in his soft voice.

"Bell?" she breathed, rubbing her eyes like a child uponwaking up.

"Oh, thank the gods you're okay," he sighed, pressing his hand to his heart.

"May I have a glass of water?" she croaked, pushing herself into a sitting position. "I feel like I swallowed a desert's worth of sand."

"Sure thing," he replied, standing up to get her a cup of water.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked, reaching for the cup.

"Almost two days," he answered as she drank.

"Two days?!" she sputtered, coughing after choking on the water.

"Yeah, I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Will you tell me what's going on?"

"I already told you. I was reading in the library at the guild. I realized how late it was and ran out. I got caught in the thunderstorm and got struck by lightning. I guess my body is doing its best to recover. That was pretty scary," she murmured, sipping on the water.

"Eina said you were crying," he said, almost causing her to choke on the water again.

"My eyes were watering. I had fallen asleep. That's all," she insisted, turning the cup in her hands as she stared at the bottom.

"Alice, look at me," he commanded her, his voice so stern he surprised himself with the gruffness.

Bell patiently waited for her big blue eyes to meet his. However, her brilliant, almost colorless blue eyes quickly shifted away.

"Alice, please, if you care about me at all, tell me what's going on," he pleaded with her.

He feared if she did not tell him the truth now, she would break his heart, forever creating a rift between them. When she continued avoiding his gaze, staying quiet, he grew more anxious, nervously biting his lip.

"Please..."

Alice inhaled, closing her eyes, leaning back against the headboard of the bed. She acted if she was debating about not whether to tell him the truth, but whether or not she should tell him EVERYTHING.

"I want to know everything. All of the truth. Not just part of it," he said, backing up a step when she opened her eyes and affixed them to his.

Her eyes were molten silver as if lightning illuminated them from the inside. An electrical energy surrounded him, crackling in the air and making the hair over his entire body stand on end.

"May I remind you Bell Cranel this is happening to me, not you. This about me and my family. It's me that's hurt. Not you," she said, standing up on the bed.

Bell backed up again as she walked toward him across the bed, dropping onto the floor to land flat on her feet with a loud thump.

"T-tell me wh-what happened s-so I can help y-you," he stuttered, backing against the wall. "You're a part of my familia now."

He had yet to see Hestia truly angry, reaching her limit. He contemplated if it would be as scary as this. Light blue flashes of light, the exact color of the pools of Jupiter, appeared across her skin. The tiny streaks skipped along the scars on her body as if they were producing them.

So she had indeed been granted the use of magic. Apparently a lightning power. Had Zeus transferred part of his own power to her by striking her with a bolt of lightning? Two bolts actually; one for each lengthy scar.

Is this the secret they were all hiding? This must have been the power she used on Bete which had been too much for his mithril boots to absorb and disperse, knocking him flat on his ass.

"Obviously anger is your activator," he murmured, his eyes meeting hers.

"Huh?" His words caught her off guard, instantly diminishing part of her fury.

The electrical hum encompassing him ceased. The hair on his body, including that on his head, lay back down as the electrical energy drained away.

"Will you tell me what happened? You don't have to hide anything from me. I only want to help you," he assured her, watching pearl like tears form in the corners of her eyes that had returned to their normal pale blue.

Alice dropped to her knees as the first tears fell down her cheeks. Placing her face in her hands, she bawled, pouring out her heartache with the howling sobs.

Bell cautiously approached her, reaching down to grasp her by the shoulders and pull her up to her feet. He assisted her to the bed, sitting down beside her to hold her as she cried. He patiently waited for her to regain her composure, patting her back as she clung to him and cried her pain out.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled, her voice hitching.

"Don't apologize," he said, using a corner of the sheet to dry her tears.

"I found a second journal. A personal diary belonging to the same adventurer. Bell, I found a letter in the diary...addressed to me personally. That adventurer was...," she whispered, her voice failing her.

"Take your time. It's okay," he assured her, wiping away the fresh tears with his thumbs.

"My mother," she added in a hushed voice, unable to speak louder.

"Who? Your what now?" he questioned her, not believing his ears.

"My father is Z-Zeus. He's the one who gave me this power. Bell, I-I-I...d-d-dammit!" she stuttered, completely overwrought with emotion.

"Alice, shhhh, calm down," he cooed, pulling her close to him in a strong embrace.

Her damp cheek pressed to his. He could feel her warm tears falling, wetting both of their faces. Her fingers twisted into the soft material of his black shirt holding onto it tightly.

"I feel so so so...god-goddammit," she cursed in frustration.

Bell pulled her face back from his, looking into her eyes. They swam in hurt as clearly as they swam in her tears. His thumbs caressed her cheeks as he held her face between his hands.

As he held her gaze, he realized for the first time he had never been so comfortable being so close to a woman. Something about her calmed him, preventing him from being nervous and awkward when he was near her. He could touch her without his debilitating shyness getting in the way.

Perhaps it was her present vulnerability, her obvious need to be held and soothed that enable him to be so bold. Or maybe it was something else.

There was a comforting familiarity about her. She reminded him of someone. He didn't know how considering she was not even even from this world. The who was even more baffling.

Leaning forward, he planted an innocent kiss to her forehead. Glimpsing at her face, he saw she had closed her eyes. Encouraged by her reaction of calming down more, he kissed the tip of her nose like one does a favored child.

Bell pressed his forehead to hers, hearing her inhale deeply then release the breath into a lengthy sigh. His arms enclosed her body, embracing her.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Yeah. I do actually," she answered as if astonished. "But I'm tired...so tired."

Alice lay back on the bed, struggling with the tangled sheet. Bell took hold of the sheet, whipping it into the air to straighten it out and allowing it to float down on top of her. Her laugh tickled his ears as he tucked the material around her.

She turned onto her side to face him where he sat on the bed. The sheet slid off, uncovering her leg and hip. He could not stop himself from staring at the tattoo like scar.

"They're weird aren't they?" she murmured, her finger tracing the line up her thigh.

Without thinking, Bell leaned forward, repeating her action. The light pressure of his fingers on her thigh must have tickled her because she inhaled sharply and goosebumps broke out over her skin.

Bell switched his attention to her face when he felt her hand on his cheek. He returned her easy, pleasant smile.

"You're not so shy when you're curious. Any other time I think you would have died of embarrassment and bashfulness," she said.

"I don't know what it is. Like I told you, I'm just really comfortable with you," he returned, his finger following the line right up to her hip where her underwear-like short shorts covered her. "You remind me of someone. You're somehow...familiar...like I know."

"But that's silly. And impossible."

"I know."

His fingers moved to her waist that was revealed by her rumpled tank top which had slid up. The sheet fell away further when she rolled onto her back, revealing her entire belly and the jagged scar there.

Once again, his inquisitive nature got the better of him, banishing his modesty and meekness. He followed the scar with his finger and his eyes as it zigged and zagged over the top of the low waistband of her shorts.

"I wish you could have met my grandfather. I know he would have liked you," he said.

"So your grandfather raised you?" she inquired, keeping her eyes on his face as he openly examined the scar.

"Uh huh. I'm afraid I don't remember much about my parents. I know I should miss them. I feel guilty because I'm not sad when I try to remember them," he admitted. " I do miss grandfather though...terribly."

"I wish I could have met him too."

Alice picked up his hand, pulling it away from her abdomen. She pulled the sheet back over her body to hide the scars.

"Hearing you talk like that it makes me little ashamed that I'm so angry with my mother, I don't know if I want to go back home...even if I get the chance," she confessed.

"What about your father?"

"My Dad?" she corrected him. "I think it would be cruel to continue to be a constant reminder to him of what my mother did, of how she betrayed him in the worst way. So it would probably be better if I stayed here for his sake too."

"Alice, but they are your family...if we find a way...you should go back to them."

"But Bell..." She stroked his cheek with her thumb. "I've found a family here too. You even said I'm a part of your familia. I don't really want to leave all of you either."

Alice sat up, rubbing the tip of her nose across his in what her Dad had called an Eskimo kiss.

"You should go. You have a training session to get to. Don't keep Ais waiting," she said.

"But I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'll be fine. Lili will be here soon. Go."

Bell reluctantly moved off the bed to leave. She was right. He shouldn't keep Ais waiting. His training with her was almost over anyway.

~\\..'../~

* * *

"Dammit, Mahira!" the red haired man bellowed.

He delivered a closed fist punch across her cheek that sent her to the floor on the follow through.

"You had her in your hands, and you let her go! How could you be so stupid?!" he shouted at her.

Furious and ready to kill her, he barely refrained from grabbing her by the hair, pulling back her head, and slitting her throat. But she was his valuable bait dog who drew in women to trap them. Then he would take possession of them to sell them as slaves or use them as unwilling victims in a hunt.

The Amazoness glared at him, rage in her dark eyes. Blood dribbled from the corner of her mouth and dripped from her chin. He was sure she wanted to kill him in return. However, he paid her well for her services, and a good dog knows not to bite the hand of the person who feeds her.

"She should be coming to the shop soon. Here would be a far better place to take hold of her. It's private. No witnesses. I would have been a fool to tie her up and make her vanish in the marketplace. Besides," Mahira growled, getting to her feet and swiping at the blood with the back of her hand. "She had two companions who remained stuck to her sides like glue. When she comes here, she will come alone. You stupid bastard."

Mahira grunted, her head whipping to the side when he slapped her. There was nothing more demeaning or humiliating than an open handed slap. Especially when given to her by this piece of scum. He was more lowly than the dirt under her feet and more worthless than a worm. Even a worm could be used to catch a fish giving it some value.

Vito simply smiled at her, his evil red irises disappearing behind his closed eyelids. The man is a devil with a deceptively kind face when he smiled and hid those demonic eyes. His short, crimson red was the same devilish color. Malevolent, murderous, and mean to the bone. A demon through and through with a gentleman's smile.

Mahira already knew his intentions toward Alice were savage and malicious - they were toward all adventurers. She believed he had '_special_' plans for Alice considering his almost desperate need to have her. The idea made her cringe in discuss.

Poor Alice had done nothing special to garner the man's attention or obsession. It was a matter of terrible timing on her part that he saw her that night she tipped over Bete's chair in the pub. The only reason he had not taken her that night was because she was with her two of her friends including that white haired boy who was making quite a name for himself as an adventurer. He would most likely kill him at a more opportune time just for fun.

Vito could not afford to bring unwanted attention to himself. He was one of the last few remaining members of Evilus. That damn rampaging elf. Ryuu Lion, had decimated their ranks many years ago, almost killing them all. He had to stay alive to recruit members and rebuild their group.

That Alice woman would make a fine addition. He would thoroughly enjoy getting to know her on a more personal level as he gradually broke her down, killing her spirit and making her mind malleable to turn her into his loyal follower - and possibly his obedient love slave.

Vito knew he was a monster and took a certain amount of pride in his grisly vices. The adventurers were hunters who hunted monsters. He liked to turn the tables on them, making them the hunted.

"I don't think you know what you're messing with where that woman is concerned," Mahira warned him.

She had listened to their conversation as they approached her stall, and after she invited them inside her tent. The three women chattered about oracles and prophecies and powers and other things that made no sense to her. All of them seemed upset by the entire matter, the one name Alice in particular.

"Awww...you're concern for me is so sweet," Vito said with blatant sarcasm.

"Don't be a fool, Vito."

Vito seized her by the face, squeezing her jaw until she shrieked in pain.

"Control your mouth," he growled through his clenched teeth. "Or I'll cut those unruly lips off of your pretty face."

"Yes, sir," Mahira mumbled in feigned subservience.

_I hope Alice kills you, you bastard_, Mahira thought, keeping her words to herself as he had ordered her to. _I'll be the first to piss on your grave._

* * *

Author's Notes: As far as I know, Bell does not know that Zeus is the one who acted as his adoptive grandfather who raised him. I went with that in the conversation between him and Alice when he is talking about his grandfather.

I should have mentioned this before but Mahira, the woman from the marketplace who also reappears in this chapter, is an OC. The other character who appears with her is not.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Thank you to all of my readers! I am grateful for the follows and favorites.

A special thanks to Soledge1 for enabling me to find a new direction. Dereturd, love the name and thanks for expressing your truthful thoughts. AGuyWhoReads, I do appreciate your willingness to tell me EXACTLY how you feel.

Without further ado, on the with chapter!

* * *

Alice carefully folded the outfits she had cobbled together over the last three days and nights. Her overprotective little family had refused to allow her to leave the church. Occasionally they permitted her to wander outside, mostly in the small almost enclosed back yard area. She was a baby in a play pen.

To keep her occupied and somewhat happy, they had brought her scavenged material, lots of it, so she could spend her time sewing. Today, on the fourth day, she would venture out, whether they liked or not, to visit Mahira's shop. Besides, she wanted to see if she could actually make some money to do her part in keeping the household afloat.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bell asked her, holding open the leather backpack he had bought for her.

When he gave her the gift, he had told her she would need it on her adventures. _What adventures?_ she asked herself, unsure if they would ever let her out of the house again. Instead making a sarcastic comment, she thanked him and took the present from him as he held it out to her with excitement making his ruby red eyes glitter.

Looking into his eyes presently, all she saw was sadness and worry. She had caused him a lot of worry since she arrived here.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, placing the clothes inside the bag. "This is something I need to do. Besides, I have to go out eventually to have those adventures, right?"

"I suppose," he sighed.

"Well, you better be careful. I know you're prone to do stupid things so if you're tempted to something dumb..." Hestia inhaled a deep breath, putting her hands on her hips. "Just don't! Do you hear me?"

"Yes, my Goddess," she replied, addressing Hestia formally and making the little Goddess blush.

"I'm going with you," Lili insisted.

"Lili you can't. You have to go with Bell," Alice reminded her, giving her a hug. "He's going into the Dungeon, and you're his supporter. He needs you. I'm just going to be exploring the city today. I'll be fine."

"The city can be a dangerous place too, Alice. Don't let your guard down. Be careful," Hestia said.

"I know. I'll be home before dark. I promise," she swore, hugging Hestia.

"I'll see you tonight," Bell said when she stepped up to him.

"You better," she chuckled lightly, kissing him on the cheek. "Happy hunting. Take care of him, Lili."

"I always do," Lili responded proudly.

With a smile and a wave, Alice set off for Mahira's shop. Wearing her 'magician's costume,' the very first ensemble she made for herself, she looked like any other adventurer roaming through the city. The shirt and jacket hid most of her lightning scars. Only about four inches of the scar on her thigh showed from the bottom edge of her shorts down to her knee which no one seemed to notice.

Alice studied the shops and restaurants making mental notes of ones she would like to come back to visit when she had money. One day, she would dress up in a really nice outfit and visit the boutiques on The Row. She would haughtily enter the establishments and demand the proprietors to bring her the priciest garments to try on. She would gush over every one, extolling its virtues and why she liked it while dollar signs danced in the greedy shopkeeper's heads. Then she would proceed to reject each one and leave without buying a single stitch of clothing.

The shops on the North side of Orario were tiny buildings crammed together wall to wall on both sides the street. Despite their lack of spaciousness, the fancy awnings, and decorative potted plants and shrubbery of the Row, the shops were clean, well kept, and positively stuffed to the rafters with merchandise at much more affordable prices.

Of course at the moment, since she had no money so everything was out of her price range. Hopefully that would be changing soon.

Alice stopped in front of the shop with a wooden slat wall painted white. She peeked inside one of the four glass panes of the basic square window beside the front door painted a garish red color.

Beyond the glass, she could see Mahira assisting a customer by measuring and cutting a length of material from a large bolt of cloth wrapped around a wooden spindle. She chatted animatedly with the young woman who appeared to be in her early twenties with long brown hair and doe like brown eyes.

Since she knew she had arrived at the correct store, Alice opened the door which hit a bell hanging over it alerting Mahira to her presence. The woman looked up and gave her a welcoming smile.

"I'll be with you in just a minute. Have a look around," Mahira suggested, treating her like any other customer before turning her attention back to her present client.

Alice went to the racks built onto the walls to thumb through the clothing. Most of the dresses looked like the one Mahira was wearing in the market the day they met her. Only the colors and types and fabric varied. The style stayed the same with the only minuscule variances like the addition of a belt or the number of layers of ruffles.

She leisurely ambled among the floor to ceiling metal frames holding dozens of three foot long spools of cloth on rolling spindles. She could spend hours in this place examining all of the colors, textures, and patterns on the material.

Her fingers glided over a satiny pastel blue fabric embellished with silver filigree fans. This fabric would be perfect for a Cheongsam dress. She unrolled the fabric a little, running her hands over it more. The decoration flowed seamlessly with the cloth as if it had been weaved into the material itself.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Mahira asked her, appearing at the end of the aisle.

"It is. It's so unusual that the pattern is not raised at all. The texture is the same all the way across," she murmured pensively, rubbing over it with her fingertips.

"This is made by a single group of old women in a mountain village. They harvest the silk, dye it, and weave it in one continuous piece to create these lovely designs. It's a dying art I'm afraid. When those ladies are gone, the world will never see this kind of fabric again," she said with a sorrowful note of finality in her voice.

"That is sad," Alice agreed.

"Would you like a few yards of this material? To make at least one dress?"

"Oh, no, I can't. I'm sure I can't afford it."

"It will be a gift."

Mahira lifted the huge bolt from the rack taking it to table where she had been cutting fabric earlier.

"An exchange maybe?" Alice put her backpack on the table. "I brought you some things to look at."

While Mahira measured, Alice unpacked the contents of her bag. She separated the clothing by day wear and nightwear, the single garments like a shirt or skirt from the outfits consisting of a top and bottom.

After cutting the cloth, Mahira folded and stuffed it in the backpack. She carried the bag with her as she went to the counter. Without even looking at the clothing items, she opened the cash register to remove money. The device reminded Alice of the old metal behemoths used in general stores in the 1800s.

"Aren't you going to look at these things?" Alice asked when Mahira returned with her backpack.

"No. I definitely want them. I'm sure the money I gave you is more than fair. Take this for your trouble," she said, the coins jingling when she pressed the bag into Alice's chest making her take it.

Alice could feel a nervous tension exuding from the woman. Her arms wrapped around the backpack, noticing the weight which seemed a bit too heavy.

The bell above the door tinkled its brassy tone announcing the arrival of another customer. Mahira's friendly eyes turned anxious, shifting to the door.

"Go. Now," Mahira ordered her in a whisper.

Before she could offer a protest, Mahira spun her around and began pushing her toward the door.

"What's wrong?" Alice questioned her as the woman continued bulldozing her across the floor.

"I'm sorry, Alice. But I can't do business with you. You have have to leave...now. And don't come back," she commanded her gruffly.

A man with dark crimson colored hair stood in the doorway. Dressed in all black clothing trimmed in gold accents, including an overcoat over layed with two looping brown belts, he resembled some kind of soldier. He smiled and his eyelids closed like shutters to cover his scarlet eyes.

Mahira stopped in her tracks. She gasped, "Oh, Zeus, preserve us."

"Ugh," Alice groaned unintentionally at the mention of that name.

Mahira's trembling fingers gripped Alice's upper arms. The vibrations of the woman's shaking hands ran down the length of her arms making her own hands quiver. Because of Mahira's unexpected and violent reaction to the man, Alice felt instantly ill at ease looking at him.

With the wide, insincere grin splitting his face and hiding his eyes, he appeared deceitful, foxish. His dark red hair added to the sly and dishonest expression made him look like a devil incarnate.

Mahira's fingernails dug into Alice's biceps and triceps. She feared the woman's nails would pierce her skin as the man stood there simpering at her, his head cocked to the side to look around Alice's body.

"Hello, Mahira," he greeted the frightened woman, his voice smooth, but not deep at all as she had expected it to be. His voice was not threatening in the least unlike his devious expression as he turned his creepy gaze, his eyes still screened, on Alice. "Who is this?"

"This is Alice," she introduced him, a slight quiver to her voice. "Alice, this is..." She hesitated, audibly gulping. "This is Vito. He's the owner of the shop. I work for him."

"So nice to meet you, Alice," he said, reaching for her hand.

Alice said nothing in return. She resisted the desire pull away when he touched her, taking her hands in his. Hard callouses were worn on the pads of his fingers and thumb. When he held her hands firmly in his, she noted the callouses on his palms. Judging by the placement of the callouses, he wielded a heavy knife or long sword, quite often.

Her eyes remained glued to him as he bowed, bringing her left hand to his mouth. His lips were soft against the back of her hand. Then he kissed the back of her right hand, making quite a spectacle of a it.

Such a gentlemanly gesture from a man she seriously doubted could be labeled a gentleman at all. Everything about him unnerved her. Which begged the question why did Mahira's over all demeanor and behavior change so drastically after seeing him?

"Well, I've caught you here, why don't we discuss the terms of a contract? We can go to the back where things are quieter and a little more intimate," he suggested, attempting to pull her away from Mahira.

Despite the stinging pain of Mahira's nails cutting into her skin, Alice was thankful the woman held on tight without permitting Vito to pull her away. Everything about being in a quieter and more intimate place with him set her nerves further on edge.

"I'm so sorry, Vito, but Alice was just leaving. Bad timing. What a shame. Well, I appreciate you stopping by, but I understand that you have to leave," she said in an effort to make him move out of the doorway. "Your family is expecting you home and will come looking for you if you're late."

That statement was actually quite close to the truth.

"Aww, that is a shame," Vito cooed, feigning a crestfallen expression, his grin turning downwards. "Would you consider having dinner with me tonight to make it up to me, my lovely lady?"

"Oh, as if...who do you think - "

Alice felt a pinch on her right triceps. She gasped in response to the sharp sting then swiftly converted the sound into an exclamation of disappointment catching on to Mahira's warning.

"Ah, I'm afraid I can't. I promised to have dinner with my boyfriend tonight," she lied with distressing ease, clutching the straps of her backpack she had slung over one shoulder like a purse.

"Oh, dear, that's terribly disappointing. Another time perhaps?" he inquired, leaning in close to her. "If your boyfriend won't mind that is. We're only discussing business."

"Sure. Business."

_What type of business? Human trafficking?_, she pondered not knowing how right she was.

He wasn't much taller than her, his body thin and wiry. Although not physically imposing, he terrified her. He turned his body, making a small space between himself and the door frame for her to escape through.

"I have to go. Good bye, Mahira," Alice said, sucking in her body to make sure she did not touch him as she slid past him to exit the building.

"Good bye, Alice. Have a good day!" Vito exclaimed behind her.

Mahira and Vito stood at the door watching Alice as she walked away. When the crowd had sufficiently swallowed her up, putting many bodies between them in addition to the distance, Vito placed his palm flat on Mahira's chest. He shoved her back into the building as he walked inside. Closing and locking the door behind him, he pulled the blinds on both the door and the window.

Mahira backed away from him as he advanced toward her, his boots clomping ominously on the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Vito demanded.

"What? She had already told me she had to go. I was walking her to the door. I - AAAHHHH!" Mahira screamed in pain, hitting the floor after he struck her across the face with an open handed slap.

"If you told her anything...if you warned her..." he snarled through his teeth, unable to form a coherent sentence in his seething anger. "I will kill you."

"I didn't say anything, I swear," she cried out, covering her head with her hands when he raised his fist. "Don't hit me again or she will suspect something the next time she visits. She will see the bruises and cuts."

However, Mahira prayed that there would not be a next time. She believed Alice was smart enough to understand her hints, the subtle words and not-so-subtle physical cues, and not return to the shop.

Meanwhile, Alice aimlessly strolled down the sidewalk, rubbing her sore arms where the woman had pinched her and cut her right through the thin sleeves of her jacket. The terror in Mahira's eyes frightened her for both herself and the woman. She contemplated what kind of trouble she could be in.

Whatever it was undoubtedly had something to do with that man. The memory of him made her shudder. Something bad was going on, and she wanted to know what - especially since it seemed Mahira was trying to keep her from being trapped in it too.

"Hey! Hey! Hey, Sparky," Alice heard a man yelling in a rough edged almost growling voice.

"Oh, no, not him, not now," she groaned upon recognizing the voice.

"Sparky! Wait up!" Bete hollered above the noise of the milling throng of people clogging the street.

"The asshole is back. Sparky?" she muttered to herself, turning around.

Bete sidled up to her, his hands shoved into his pockets. He thrust his hips toward her in his usual pose of asserting his male dominance. Her eyes went straight to his prominently displayed hip bones and the delicate lines on his lower abdomen that seemed to be directing her eyes lower as they disappeared under the low slung waistband of his black pants.

"Well, damn," she grumbled when she caught herself staring.

"See something you like?" he asked her, his tongue playing at the sharp tip of his lengthy incisor.

"I can't see microscopic things," she retorted.

"Huh?" he grunted, his amber eyes narrowing into slits of suspicion as if he knew he should be insulted by her words that he didn't understand.

"Never mind. Was there something you wanted?" If he didn't despise her that would be a loaded question begging for a lecherous answer.

"Are you ready to do a little bit of training? Where the hell have you been? You've been missing so long I thought you were dead."

"Gee, thanks. I missed you too. Bete, I'm not really - "

"Come on, lazy ass," he said, slapping her behind and grabbing her wrist.

"Hey!" she protested, attempting to pull away from him.

"We're going to do some training."

Their hair began to stand on end seconds before electricity crackled through the air. He immediately dropped her hand.

"Don't you dare zap me, Lightning Bitch! That shit hurts!" he yelled at her.

How many nicknames could he create for her in one encounter?

"Fine, fine." She stuck out her arm to him. "Lead on, Master."

"Master, huh? I like the sound of that. About time you learned who the master is here."

"Ugh," she groaned.

His fingers enclosed her wrist more gently this time, tugging her until she followed on her own rather than him dragging her along the sidewalk.

"Let's go, Sparky."

It was better than Lightning Bitch.

Bete led her through the city streets. Alice reluctantly followed. She found it disturbing that no one gave a second glance at a woman being pulled with some resistance behind a man holding onto her possessively. With minimal resistance, she would admit, but resistance nonetheless.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they began to leave the city proper behind them.

"I found an abandoned barn out in the middle of nowhere on the countryside. It will be a perfect place to train you." He looked back at her over his shoulder, a menacing grin on his face. "No one will hear you scream."

Bete's forbidding smile was not as scary as Vito's ominous grin. If he was trying to frighten her it wasn't going to work. Alice had already discovered his bark was worse than his bite. Bette was intimidating, not horrifying like that devil Vito who tried to hide behind an angel's face.

The trees and underbrush grew thicker before opening to vast fields and small clearings where houses and their outbuildings comprised homesteads for farming families.

At last they arrived at a barn on the edge of a property that had not been tended to in quite some time. The fields were barren of actual crops and overgrown with grass. No family lived in the decaying and crumbling two story house that gave the impression of being beautiful once.

The entire barn leaned to the side as if something had tried to push it over but the stubborn old structure refused to fall. Time had silvered the wood but not destroyed it - yet. Besides being a bit crooked, the building appeared to be in good condition.

Bete released her hand to open one of the double doors hanging sideways on rusty hinges that moaned in protest as if in pain. He strutted inside like a prideful rooster as if this was his domain, and he was not a trespasser.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Alice inquired, following him into the barn.

"I don't think anyone will be coming back to reclaim this place anytime soon. At least not while we're here," he said confidently.

Sunlight filtered through the gaps between the boards separating into single rays of light that dappled the ground covered in dirt and hay. A musty odor mixed with the slightly sweet stench of rotting hay hung in the air like the dust particles floating through the beams of sunshine. The stalls were empty except for mounds of decomposing hay which also filled the loft above.

She took off her backpack and jacket, hanging them on one of the rusty iron hooks that had been used for holding bridles and saddles once upon a time in their long life.

"Come 'ere," Bete ordered her, beckoning her over to him with a wave of his fingers. "Take off your shirt."

"Excuse me?" she snapped, hoping she had misheard him.

"What else am I going to use as a blindfold?"

"A what?"

"I have a reason."

"I have no doubt." Alice raised a questioning eyebrow.

"And not the reason you're thinking."

Alice reached into the pocket of her jacket, producing a length of scrap material she had left there just in case of whatever. This was definitely a case of whatever. She walked over to him, handing over the wide strip of sky blue cloth.

"What are we going to do here?" she questioned him as he moved around behind her.

"I am going to teach you to listen," he said, covering her eyes with the silky material. "Your biggest weakness is _not_ hearing someone sneaking up on you. You said you're accustomed to being a hunter. But here..." He paused, tying a knot to secure the makeshift blindfold. "You're more likely to be the hunted."

"Bete? Bete!" she called out, turning in a slow circle with her arms outstretched in front of her.

Her hands pawed the air but never touched him. She could not hear or feel his presence at all. She felt utterly alone. If that bastard blindfolded her and dared to sneak away...

Deprived of her sight, her other senses gradually heightened. The stagnant, moldy air became almost unbearable to smell. The air around her seemed to condense, becoming charged with static energy. The electrified air caused a white noise hum in her ears making her wonder how she was going to hear anything.

The air around her wavered, moving as if it were alive. Standing very still, she listened for movement. The air waves around her vibrated again, created a crawling sensation on the bare skin of her arms and legs. She felt him moving before she heard the barely audible scrape of his boots across the hard packed dirt and the whispery sound created by the shifting hay.

The sound waves vibrated faster, tickling her skin conveying that he was approaching her at a fast pace. Before she could determine the direction from which he was coming at her, he seized the leather strap lacing up the corset, untying it and snatching piece of clothing off of her body in a matter of seconds before retreating.

"Come on, Sparky. You gotta do better than that," he taunted her. His voice echoed in the vacuous barn making it impossible to determine the direction from which it came.

Once again, before she could discern his location, Bete sneaked up on her and unlatched her belt, yanking it free from the belt loops of her shorts. The third time he got the drop on her, he unbuttoned the top three buttons of her shirt, opening it to reveal a tantalizing amount of her cleavage. He moved so fast she could not stop or catch him in the act.

"The next time I'm taking the damn thing off!" he threatened her.

"Dammit!" she screamed in frustration.

"Ready to give up?" he goaded her. "It's okay if you want to quit. Prove yourself to be a loser. Give me a reason to give up on you. I have better things to do."

"NO!" she shrieked, the shrill cry resounding through the rickety structure.

Before the reverberations of her scream died away, Bete lunged at her again. But this time she could feel it more profoundly, straight through to her bones. The wavelengths of her shout were long and slow, hitting her from all directions. The vibrations from his movements were short and fast like she was being poked. The needling sensation concentrated in her abdomen giving her his direction. He was coming at her head on, planning to bum rush her.

Keeping her hands at her sides, pretending she had no clue of the direction of his approach, she stayed still until she could detect the warmth of his body. Leaning to the side and dropping to a crouching position, she stuck out her leg to trip him.

The toe of his boot caught her shin, brutally bruising it. He tripped over her leg, his feet stomping loudly on the ground as he fought to catch himself before falling. There was a swishing sound indicating he spun around on one of his heels. He was coming back at her.

Alice jumped up to her feet, donkey kicking behind her. A shot in the dark for her, but a lucky one, her boot heel made contact with his solid abdomen. He grunted and exhaled noisily, making a sound akin to a tire losing air.

She screamed when he seized her ankle, pulling her backwards and almost making her fall on her face. He held onto her ankle, not dropping her leg, but miraculously she managed to regain her balance and stay upright.

"What now?" he challenged her.

Rotating on her other foot still in contact with the floor, she took a chance on breaking her ankle or her back, depending on how she fell, by propelling her body in a mid air roll to execute a kick to his chin.

"Fuck!" he yelled, his head snapping back.

Between the pain in his face and the momentum of her body, Bete let go of her ankle. She hit the floor on her back, landing with a painful thud.

Winded, her lungs aching, Alice was pretty sure nothing was broken. Ripping off the blindfold, she saw him rushing forward to grab her. Putting up her hand in a stop motion, a blue white bolt arced out of her palm.

"Whoa! Shit!" Bete shouted, ducking the streak of electricity.

Her attack slowed him down but did not stop him. On her back and definitely at a disadvantage, she pulled her knees up to her chest, rolling into a little ball like a frightened armadillo.

Bete leaned over her unable to get a good hold on any part of her curled body. When he roughly seized her shoulders, pressing his body weight on top of her legs, she thrust her legs out straight with all of her strength. Pushing him to a semi-standing position, she caught his head between her crossed ankles.

Before she could squeeze her thighs together securing the headlock, he shoved his arm between her knees making a grab for her neck. Locking her knees at his elbow, she stopped the forward progression of his arm leaving him grasping at air above her face.

Alice seized the wrist of the hand still working at grabbing hold of her. She pulled his arm and twisted her body, arching her back to throw more of her weight into immobilizing him. Gritting her teeth, she strained to exert as much pain inducing force as possible on the bones and ligaments in his wrist as she bent his wrist backwards at a ninety degree angle.

"Are you ready to give up?" Alice demanded through her clenched teeth.

"No," he grunted in response, his other hand gripping her thigh and pinching with vicious strength.

A blue white streak appeared across the scar where he held her thigh, zapping his hand to make him let go. He growled ferociously but stubbornly held on. After gritting his teeth through the shock, he hooked his entire arm around both of her legs, taking hold of other thigh to secure his hold. Her ankles squeezed on both sides of his neck, compressing the carotid arteries and restricting the blood flow to his brain. His eyes rolled back in his head as he fought the urge to faint and succumbing to the choke-hold.

"Are you ready to give up?" she repeated.

"Hell, no," he responded, raising her up a few inches and slamming her down on the ground.

Alice grunted as pain stabbed her like a knife in the back, the resulting ache radiating through her spine and shoulders. A whimper escaped her when he picked her up again, a little higher, before forcefully pile driving her back into the dirt. This time she screamed in agony. Her hold on him loosened enough that he was able to extricate himself.

Standing up straight, Bete swayed uncertainly, listing to one side then the other before he dropped onto his hands and knees over her. His nose hovered over hers. Their eyes crossed due to the exceptional closeness of their faces.

Alice closed her eyes to uncross them because it was giving her a headache. She could hear his ragged, open mouthed breathing which synced with her panting breaths. Goosebumps rose across her sweaty neck where the heated puffs of air from his mouth further heated her skin then the dank air around them swiftly cooled it again. She gasped in surprise when his forehead dropped heavily onto her collarbone.

"Glad you could join me down here," she joked.

"Not knowing when to quit actually works in your favor some times. Who taught you how to fight like that?" he asked, raising his head to gaze down at her.

"My Daddy," she announced proudly, a twinge of pain poking at her heart.

"Daddy, huh?" One side of his mouth quirked up into a lecherous grin. "I'll be your daddy now."

Alice punched him square in the nose.

"Ow! Goddamit, Lightning Bitch!" he bellowed, covering his injured nose with his hand.

Obviously the nickname he chose to call her depended on his level of anger at the time.

"Don't be gross," she admonished him, sliding out from under his body.

Alice stood up, beating the dust and debris off of her as best as she could. Her body throbbed from head to toe, especially her back and shoulders both having taken a serious pounding. Dark purple bruises in the exact size and shape of his fingertips were already forming on her thighs.

"Do you seriously want to kill me, Bete?" she muttered, slapping her ass to knock off the hay and dirt clinging to her shorts.

"No. The opposite. I'm trying to make sure your stupid ass doesn't get killed. Turn around," he commanded her gruffly.

"Why do you even give a damn?" she asked, turning her back to him.

Alice yelped when he smacked her back in an effort to help her in the removal of the stubborn chaff attached to shirt. Although he offered no apology for his unnecessarily harsh treatment, his hand did employ a lighter touch when dusting off the rest of the unwanted hay.

"I've asked myself that question a thousand times," he mumbled irritably, his hand brushing across the lower part of her back. "Maybe I just hate to see potential go to waste. What do you think you could ever learn from the albino loser you're so enamored with?"

There were so many things wrong with that demeaning statement she didn't know where to begin yelling at him about it. There was also at least one thing right and true about it. She was terribly enamored with the little white rabbit no matter how much she didn't want to be. So far she viewed him as a cute little brother, wanting to protect him as much as he wanted to protect her.

"Bete, please stop," she sighed.

His hand ceased it's movements on her lower back, resting on her right hip.

"But there's still stuff on your - "

"Not that. Please stop calling Bell mean things, especially loser. He's not. Don't you think if Ais, the Sword Princess, sees value in him that he's not a loser?" she asked, noticing he visibly flinched at the sound of her name.

Maybe that's why he was so willing to help her. He appeared to have a thing for Ais Wallenstein judging by the reaction at the mere mention of her name. Bell garnering the attention of the Sword Princess, warranting her one-on-one training had to be another source of aggravation and possibly jealousy for Bete.

Alice and Ais did share a slight physical resemblance; their height, their long blond hair - and that was about it actually. Due to gymnastics, Alice had more bulky muscles packed onto her frame while Ais had only smooth muscle on her slender toned body making her deceptively strong.

The dreamy expression in Bell's sparkling ruby eyes when he talked about Ais made it abundantly clear he was hopelessly head over heels for her. Alice could understand the allure of Ais Wallenstein. Beautiful and kind, the stories she heard about the woman raised her to legendary status. Not only was Bell in love with her, he admired her and respected her. Her strength and status level had become his goal, giving him a bar to strive for and surpass.

Bete slapped Alice's ass eliciting a yelp of pain from her. Alice swung her head around, glaring at him as she rubbed her injured rump.

"There was hay on your ass," he said, shrugging as if to excuse the forceful and painful smack.

"Yeah, right," she muttered, turning to face him directly.

"All right. You've had a break. Time to go again."

"Awwww," she whined like a disappointed child. "Do we - "

His irises of molten gold caught hers. The serious, stern expression in his eyes warned her not to finish that question. Yes, she had to.

Bete wasn't a man given to taking an interest in just anyone. He would never waste his time by training someone who would give up and quit when experiencing a little tiredness and soreness. She better not ruin the opportunity he was giving her by gracing her with his presence and sharing his fighting skills with her.

Although he was frustratingly arrogant and so full of himself there was barely enough room in the barn for him and his ego, she would not fuss or complain. He had the skills to back up his conceit and overblown sense of self-importance. She needed to take full advantage of the gift of his time and experience.

Alice closed her eyes, sighing despondently. She hurt all over. Filthy and sweaty, she wanted to soak in a hot bath not only to get clean but to make the aching muscles go away. Instead of giving up, she reached down deep finding both the mental and physical fortitude to carry on. She wasn't particularly fond of the idea of getting killed either.

Opening her eyes, her resolve refreshed, she raised her fists and stepped back onto her right foot taking the stance of a late nineteenth century bare-fisted brawler.

"All right. Come at me," she said.

Bete smiled that cocky, lopsided grin she had come to associate with him getting ready to kick her ass.

"Here I come."

"Ugh..."

~\\..'../~

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," Alice chanted as she lowered her battered and bruised body into the tub filled with ice cold water.

"You were supposed to take it easy today," Hestia scolded her from the other room.

"I hadn't planned on training today," she returned in a pathetic attempt to defend herself from the mother hen treatment. "The opportunity came up, and I took it."

"Yeah, well, you should still be more careful. You're body is still adjusting to..." The Goddess paused, searching for the right words. "Everything. We're still not sure how all of this is effecting you considering you're not actually part of this world."

"Thanks for reminding me," she muttered, sinking lower in the water until it came up to her chin.

"You know what I mean!"

"I went to see Mahira today. There was this guy there that I got a really strange and scary vibe from. She started acting really weird after he appeared. I think he might be hurting her. Maybe an abusive boyfriend. She told me to never come back to her shop."

"Then don't," Hestia said, peeking into the bathroom.

"I know I shouldn't, but I think she might really be in some kind of trouble."

"Trouble we don't need, Alice. I'm not heartless. I'm really not, but we don't need any excess trouble. You're quite enough."

"I know." She slid all the way under the water, blowing bubbles.

"... get paid for the clothes you made?" Hestia was asking her when she broke above the surface of the water.

"Yes, of course. Check my backpack."

Alice heard coins bumping together with a metallic ching ching sound before they thumped onto the table after being dumped out of her bag. A strangled cry that devolved into a shrill squeak came from Hestia.

"Hestia? Hestia!" Alice yelled for her, wondering what was wrong.

When the Goddess did answer, Alice got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her. It wasn't like Hestia to be so quiet. She entered the room to see Hestia sitting on the couch gaping and her eyes locked on the table in front of her.

"What - " Alice saw a pile of gold coins on the table. She dropped heavily onto the chair across from the stunned Goddess. "I don't know much about the money here, but I'm guessing that's quite a lot."

Alice would assume Mahira cleared out the cash register. No wonder her bag had been so heavy. At the time she had been so distracted by the bizarre encounter with the redhead named Vito and then Bete, she had not bothered to look in her backpack.

"Oh, Alice. I think we should celebrate. Get ready. We're going to the market before Bell gets home."

"Okay."

~\\../~

* * *

Hestia and Alice bought fresh fruit and vegetables and roasted meat. They even bought four matching plates and cups along with forks and spoons.

Returning to their haven, the two women cut and cooked the vegetables to serve with the meat. They also cut up some of the fruit, arranging it on a plate that Alice set on the table in preparation for Bell and Lili's arrival.

Upon hearing boots on the steps, both women stood at the bottom of the staircase in anticipation of their entrance. Bell and Lili appeared, looking a little tired from their efforts in the Dungeon but uninjured and none the worse for wear all things considered.

"Welcome home!" Alice and Hestia exclaimed in unison.

"Oh, hey, thank you," Bell said, receiving a jubilant hug from Hestia.

"How did it go today?" Hestia inquired, taking off the breastplate smudged with blood as Bell removed his wrist bracers.

"Good. I have quite a few crystals to turn in at the guild tomorrow," Bell said.

Alice assisted Lili with taking off her rucksack, setting it on the bottom step.

"Is this a celebration? What's the occasion?" Lili asked, taking off her hooded jacket.

"Well, I might not have been in the Dungeon, but I did make a killing today," Alice proclaimed happily. "I sold the clothes I made to Mahira."

She went to the sink to pour water into the new cups. As she handed them to Lili and Bell.

"We have a matching set. No cracks or chips."

"That's great! You didn't have to do this," Bell responded, then quickly added, "Thank you."

"I want to do my part to help out around here. I've told you that. Besides, it the least I could do to show my thanks to all of you. You've helped me so much," Alice said, sentimental tears springing into her eyes. "I don't know where I'd be if you hadn't found me that day, Bell. Thank you."

"I know where you'd be," interjected Hestia, a mischievous grin on her face. "Dead."

Everyone laughed. At this point, they knew the little Goddess was only joking with Alice.

"Hestia, I appreciate that you were willing to take me in. You didn't have to do that, and you didn't want to do that, but thank you. And Lili, thank you for being such a good and supportive friend. You truly are the best Supporter ever."

They shared a group hug and self-conscious giggles over the excessive mushiness.

"Okay, enough of all that. Let's eat, shall we?" Hestia suggested. "You two go wash your hands."

Alice followed her to the kitchen to retrieve the food and dinnerware to set up the table while Bell and Lili washed their hands like good children.

"This looks delicious," Bell said, sitting down beside Hestia on the couch.

"Alice, when do you think you will go into the Dungeon with us again?" Lili questioned her as they all spooned food onto their plates.

"Uh...well...I don't..." She avoided looking at any of the faces intently staring at her. "I don't think I'll be going back into the Dungeon. Not for a while."

"Why not?" Bell inquired, his eyebrows meeting over the bridge of his nose.

"There's something strange going on with Mahira. I need to find out what," she explained, receiving a disapproving glare from Hestia.

"Alice, don't get involved," she said in a warning tone.

"I'm sure it has something to do with this guy Vito that was at her store," she went on to say as if she had not heard Hestia. "He creeped me out in a huge way."

"Alice!" the little Goddess exclaimed to make sure Alice heard her. "Leave it alone."

"But Hestia, there are also monsters outside of the Dungeon as well. You even told me Orario is dangerous when I left this morning. The most terrifying part about these monsters is they look like us and sound like us. They're a hell of a lot more difficult to spot than a Kobold or a Minotaur. Shouldn't there be someone to slay the monsters in the city?"

"But Alice," Bell chimed in. "Why does it have to be you?"

"Why shouldn't it be me? I have been granted a marvelous gift. I shouldn't let it go to waste. With Bete training me - "

"Excuse me," Bell interrupted her. "With who doing what?"

"Ais Wallenstein isn't the only awesome fighter in the Loki familia," she countered defensively.

"Bete? Really?" muttered Lili, grimacing as if repulsed by the very idea of the man.

"She's not wrong, Lili," Bell said, his eyes sliding away from Alice. "Bete is a level six like Ais."

The unusual reference made Alice think of video games.

"He's a strong and a powerful fighter. I can't think of a better teacher for Alice," Bell remarked, setting his half full plate down on the table and getting up to leave.

"Bell?" Hestia called, her voice low and questioning as he walked away from the table. "You didn't finish your food."

"I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going outside. I need some air."

_What the hell was that all about?_, Alice wondered, shoving a fork full of food in her mouth. The food had lost its taste.

Suddenly she remembered that Bell had promised to train her. Was he mad about that? Upset that she had rejected him, and chose Bete over him? But that wasn't it at all!

"I'll be back in a minute," Alice said, setting her plate down on the table beside his.

"Now where are you going?" Hestia asked in full mom mode with her hands on her generous hips despite the fact she was sitting down.

"To check on Bell." She swiftly disappeared up the stairs.

"Great party, Hestia," Lili remarked snidely, stuffing her mouth with food.

"Shut up, homewrecker," the Goddess snapped back.

Alice found Bell outside sitting on the chunk of broken marble they used as a makeshift and astonishingly comfortable chair. The seat had been worn away by wind and water, forming a smooth surface. Staying quiet, she observed him sitting in a half reclining position in slanted bottom part. His booted feet were propped up on the raised edge. His hands were folded behind his head as he gazed at the millions of stars above him.

"Do you think they're up there? Watching us?" he asked, sensing her presence behind him although he could not see her.

"Who?" she inquired, coming closer.

"The gods who have died. The important people we've lost from our lives. Anyone," he murmured as if thinking aloud.

Alice tilted her head back to look at the white twinkling dots across the seemingly endless black sky. The idea of gods dying continued to elude her ability to fully grasp the concept.

"I don't know what I believe anymore, Bell."

"I like to think my grandfather is up there...watching me, cheering me on. I want to make him proud."

"I'm sure you do make him proud."

Alice touched his shoulder with her fingertips. When he shrugged her hand off of his shoulder, she pulled it back to hold it with her other hand as if he had physically injured her by rejecting her touch.

"Bell, I'm sorry I forgot we were supposed to have training sessions. We can still - "

"No. Don't worry about it. Bete is a much better teacher than me. Stronger, faster...braver. Better in every way."

Anger simmered under the surface of Alice's swirling emotions steeped in bewilderment. Could Bell really be sulking? Then she reminded herself he's only fifteen. A kid. Aware of her own emotional immaturity even at her age, she refrained from judging him any further.

Her anger fizzled and seeped away. Perhaps any ire she felt should be directed at herself, not him. She missed her parents and wanted to go home. She was doing her best to understand this crazy world she had dropped into but as of yet had not gained any sense of clarity.

Maybe she wasn't meant to understand - only trust and endure. What was it the Oracle had said? Oh, who the fuck cares anymore? What will happen will happen, yet she needed to remain in control not allowing the Fates or the Oracle or Zeus or whoever the hell else wanted to get involved in her live to direct it. She would make her own decisions, choosing her own path, allowing only a certain degree of insanity into her life while being stuck in this world.

"I see you want to be alone. I'm going back inside. Good night, Bell," she said, turning around.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider?" he blurted, halting her steps toward the door. "Are you sure you won't come with me into the Dungeon? Having you there by my side would mean a lot."

Alice pivoted on her heel, walking back to him at a fast clip. Leaning over him, she pressed a kiss to his forehead. She heard his gushing exhale as he released the breathe he had been holding.

"You don't need me. Don't belittle yourself like that. You don't give yourself all of the credit you deserve. You're kind and trusting in addition to being strong and brave," she said, kissing his cheek.

"I'm not brave. I'm a coward and a weakling."

"Courage isn't the absence of fear...it's doing what you need to do despite the fear. My Dad always told me that when I was afraid. Besides, the only way to conquer your fears is to face them. You're not a weakling after training with Ais, I'm sure. It would hurt her feelings to hear you say such a thing."

"You're probably right," he sighed in agreement.

"I know I'm right," she laughed lightly.

Alice sat down on the small area next to his hip, facing him. She placed her feet on the stone beside his head, and leaned back, resting her head on his shins rather than the marble.

"Alice...I have to confess," he began, keeping his eyes on the stars. "I want you with me so I can protect you."

"Tch," she clicked her tongue. "Now you're not giving me enough credit, Bell. You don't have any faith in me at all."

"It's not that it's - "

"I know what it is," she interjected. "You feel responsible for taking care of your family members. That's all."

She preferred to think of his desire to protect as good old-fashioned chivalry rather than new found misogyny. She exhaled a lengthy sigh. This conversation was in need of a subject change.

"I miss my family. Especially my Dad. I might even miss my Mom. I don't know if Mags misses me. I wonder how they're handling this. If they're searching for me," she pondered aloud.

"I'm sure they are. Why wouldn't they be?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just feeling sorry for myself. I'll just be quiet so we can be alone."

Bell chuckled lightly, self-derisively. "There's no one I'd rather alone with together than you."

"Thanks. I think."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hello again. Surprisingly enough, here's a new chapter for you.

I had gotten quite discouraged and had decided to give up on this story, to quit completely before I even published Chapter 7. However, I have changed my mind, writing this chapter and continuing on, because readers continued to favorite and follow. It's female prerogative, you know, to change my mind. :)

So here we are with a new installment because I don't like to give up when I love something. I adore writing. As long as someone enjoys it, I'll continue this story. I donned my big girl panties to endure the scathing reviews of the less kind.

However, I request you please be nice when reviewing because writing is hard work. Express your opinion, even if you don't like something but you don't have to be cruel. There's a thing such as constructive criticism.

I am pulling a few things in from my knowledge of the Greek gods that directly contradict the canon points set forth by the creator. But there's the thing. I'm not the creator of the manga or anime or its many offshoots, therefore it's fitting to diverge from their plot to create a FANFICTION.

Paul Gallico wrote, "It is only when you open your veins and bleed onto the page a little that you establish contact with your reader." Perhaps a bit dramatic, but yeah, it's like that. Even in fanfiction, which some people do not think is 'real' writing, you pour yourself onto the page to give the reader what you hope is a great experience.

Half of this chapter closely follows the greater part of Episode 8 of the anime. I stayed as true as possible to the sequence of events and the dialogue because it's such a major turning point in Bell and character development. There are minor changes to things and additions for the obvious reason of inclusion of the OC and also to not simply write a transcript of the anime. Where does the creativity come in to simply copy words and describe scene already created by someone else's imagination? The additions help bring in previous plot points for this specific story.

So with all of that being said, here's the next chapter. Please enjoy the fruits of my labor.

* * *

Bell entered the sanctuary to find Alice sitting cross legged on a backless bench sewing. They had not spent much time together over the last few days. He missed seeing her smiling face, even if it was a somewhat sad smile. She had become quiet, withdrawn, and distracted.

He wondered if her odd behavior was because she was spending too much time with Bete. Or maybe it was because she was prowling the streets of Orario searching for the mystery man she believed meant to do harm to the seamstress she worked for. Whatever it was, he worried about her.

The snow white swath of shiny satiny cloth covered her lap and hung to the floor making it appear as if she was wearing a wide, long skirt. A tight white bandeau top edged in gold embroidery barely covered her sizable breasts which made him blush. A broken gold chain chain, a piece of jewelry someone had thrown away, had been attached to the top and draped around her neck finding new life as a fashion accessory and a means to hold her top in place.

"Good morning," he said cheerily, walking toward her.

Alice glanced up and smiled at him. Happiness flooded her clear blue eyes upon seeing him. That made him happy. A lock of her hair fell from her loosely wound bun sitting on top of her head. The long, golden strands lay across her cheek and against her nose.

Before she could move it, Bell extended his hand to pull the lock away. Her hair was silky between his fingers. His fingertips brushed her cheek as he pushed her hair back and behind her ear.

His fingers followed the curve of her ear, touching her earlobe, and drifted down her neck. Her skin formed goosebumps, rising to meet the pads of his fingers as they skimmed across her collar bone to her shoulder.

"Good morning, Bell," she finally replied faintly.

The breathy quality of her voice, the slightly raspy edge, tickled his ears and made his belly quiver with an excitement he had only felt when Hestia hugged him and her ample bosom rubbed against his abdomen. He could feel heat rising to his face as he pulled his hand back from her shoulder.

"Will you come with me to the Dungeon today?" he asked her.

"Bell, I can't. There's something I need to do," she answered, pushing the material from her lap.

"You've completed your training with Bete," he argued. He was definitely glad that was over. "What else do you need to do?"

"You know...things...in the city," she replied vaguely, gathering up the material and setting it in a pile on the bench beside her.

There was something she was not telling him. He did not like that.

"What things?" he persisted.

"Bell," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Please, Alice," he pleaded with her.

"Oh, my sweet Bell," she murmured, standing to her feet.

He briefly received an unhindered view of her strong, thickly muscled legs due to the short black shorts she was wearing. She closed the gap between them, giving him a hug. She acted as if she thought of him as a pitiful little boy, or a helpless younger brother. He hated that. Although his feelings were slightly injured, he smiled at her when she backed up to look at him.

"Those are new," Bell remarked because he had never seen her wear that particular pair of shorts before.

"They are. I also have a new jacket. Look at this," she said, picking up the brown suede jacket from the bench and putting it on.

The cropped jacket was long sleeved, the sleeves actually extending over her hands in a single ruffle. Ironically the jacket itself barely reached her waist. She was wearing her thick soled black leather boots as she modeled the outfit for him, turning around a few times and making exaggerated facial expressions.

Bell chuckled at her, more impressed by her cheerful, light-hearted mood than the new ensemble she had made for herself.

"It's a perfect outfit for exploring the Dungeon. Will you go with me?" he pressed.

He woke up with an ominous feeling he did not understand and could not shake. A sense of foreboding that installed an almost desperate need inside of him to have her close to him. A fear, cold and dreadful, enveloped him when he looked at her and thought about her going into the city to hunt the man she called Vito.

"Bell, I - " She began only to have him cut her off in a most shocking way.

In a last ditch effort to convince her to be near him, to make her change her mind, Bell boldly stepped forward, pressing his lips square to hers. His hands took hold of her biceps, hard under the soft suede, to hold her captive. His fingers pressed into the pleasantly smooth material and her flexing muscles in order to maintain a strong grip on her.

His bravery increased when she did not pull away but instead responded by pushing her lips back against his. He tilted his head, his lips gliding across hers toward the corner, then back again, to drift to the other corner. He explored all of her lips with his in a chaste, almost platonic kiss. Releasing her arms, his hands moved down to rest on her waist.

Frantic to change her mind, he panicked and did something ridiculously brash, rushing into territory in which he had absolute zero experience and confidence. He had chickened out when attempting to kiss a sleeping Ais. What the hell was he thinking?

"Alice, I - "

Alice's hand pressed to the back of his neck, pulling his head forward and down the few inches required to kiss him again. Although he had initiated the kiss, she willingly followed his lead then took control. He did not mind.

He whimpered lightly as she held his head in place with her hand on his neck while her other arm wrapped around his shoulder. She kissed him with the same tenderness he had shown her, keeping the pressure light, undemanding. Her lips slid just a bit off kilter to his, catching his lower lip between hers. For a split second, her mouth lifted from his before moving up to capture his upper lip between hers for a singular kiss.

Bell's knees turned to jelly when she fitted her mouth to his again for a gentle peck. When she removed her soft lips from his, ending the kiss that made his heart slam against his sternum, he slowly opened his eyes. Their eyes met as she kept him close to her. He held on to her when she made no move to let him go.

"That was a dirty trick, Bell Cranel," she admonished him, sighing heavily. Her hand released his neck, her fingers caressing his pink cheek. "Truly unfair. I had no idea you were capable of such a low down, filthy tactic."

Bell bit his lower lip when she inhaled deeply, her breasts grazing his chest. He hugged her tightly, his lips grazing her cheek.

"Did you change your mind?" he asked, hopefulness making his voice rise.

"Why is this so important to you? Why do I have to go with you?" she questioned him, pressing her hand against his rapidly beating heart.

"You don't have to go with me," he said, his fingers pressing into the bare skin above the waistband of her shorts. "But I want you to be with me because you're important to me."

"Hmmm," she hummed causing her chest to vibrate against his. "You're a selfish man, Bell Cranel. You have Lili and Hestia. Eina. Even Ais. Why do you need me?"

Alice always called him by his first and last name when she was being serious or when she was aggravated with him. She did not seem upset at this time as she returned his embrace, taking comfort in his arms.

Bell pushed her back to see her face. Part of his palm contacted her bare skin as he repositioned his hands on her waist to hold her and keep her from going any where.

"Are you angry with me?" he asked nervously.

"No," she assured him with a slow shake of her head.

Although she smiled, that strange sadness had returned to her eyes. Her eyes lowered from his, down to his lips, then moved back up again to reconnect with his gaze that never left her eyes. Her hand rose to his face, pressing his chin into the webbing between her thumb and forefinger as she tilted his head down and to the side a little.

"You're so sweet, Bell," she said, giving him a brief kiss on the lips keeping things friendly but loving without venturing into more a sexual arena.

"Th-thank y-you," he stuttered, closing his eyes when her lips pressed to his jaw by his ear. "Wh-what a-are y-you d-doing?"

"Just continuing what you started," she answered matter of factly, kissing his neck over his wildly throbbing carotid artery.

Alice's fingers tugged at the collar of his jacket, pulling his shirt with it to expose more of his neck. She kissed a trail down to his shoulder which made his entire body tremble.

"But I - " His words died away as her warm, wet tongue took a taste of the sensitive, virginal skin at the curve where his neck transitioned into his shoulder. "Alice, please..."

She raised her head, positioning her lips by his ear. As she spoke, her lips grazed the outer part of his ear, her warm breath moving across his ear and stimulating goosebumps to pop up over his tingling body.

"Please, what?" she whispered, kissing his earlobe.

Bell leaned heavily into her as his knees threatened to betray him entirely. He had fought monsters in the Dungeon yet this woman was bringing him to his knees with a kiss. Too late he realized had never encountered a monster of this magnitude and was in way over his head. She frightened him in the most exciting way.

"Please, go with me to the Dungeon," he said a bit more breathlessly than he anticipated but at least he got the words out.

Alice giggled, pressing her cheek into his shoulder and winding her arms around his neck to give him a hug.

"I admire you so much, Bell," she said. "You're a man who knows what he wants and goes after it no matter how afraid he might be. You're determined to accomplish a goal come hell or high water. So for that reason, I'll go with you."

Bell exhaled a noisy sigh of relief. He smiled at her when she stood up straight and met his gaze with her smiling blue eyes. As she leaned forward, his eyes closed in anticipation of her kiss. He received kiss was so delicate, so feather-light, he almost thought he had missed it. However, her lips lingered momentarily, making him aware of the intimate contact.

Keeping her lips close to his and her eyes closed, she confessed in a whisper, "I think I love you, my dear Bell Cranel."

After making the startling confession, she released him, turning her back to him and quickly walking away.

Bell watched her as she dug through piles of clothing, searching for the knife given to her by Eina at the Guild. His eyes studied her every move as she secured the knife to her side, wrapping the small strings of suede around her waist to steady the handle. Then she tied the string attached to the lower part of the blade around her thigh just below the cuffed bottom of the shorts.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah. Let's go," he said, taking her by the hand to lead her to the door. "Lili is waiting for us in the square."

~\\../~

* * *

_Why did I agree to this?_ Alice asked herself as the dank Dungeon air closed in around her inside the narrow passage. The repulsive air; hot, moist, and rank with the odor of mildew and monsters made her want to gag.

"Are you all right?" Lili asked her.

"I forgot how bad it smells down here," she said, pressing her finger under her nose.

Lili shrugged off her rucksack, rummaging inside. She pulled out a small object wrapped in paper, handing it to Alice. Taking out another, she unwrapped the candy and popped it into her mouth.

Alice shrugged and followed suit. The candy reminded her of the strong cough drops where she came from. The kind of cough drops that stung the back of her throat and opened up her sinuses so drastically she felt as if she could breathe through her tear ducts. Her nasal cavity filled with a mint scent so overwhelming it was the only thing she could smell.

"Oh, my gods," she muttered, tears springing to her eyes.

"It's terrible but it covers the smell," Lili said, wiping away a tear that escaped her eye.

"You could have warned me before I put that in my mouth."

"But if I had, would you have put it in your mouth?"

"Hell no," she admitted.

"Are you two coming?" Bell called to the two women lagging behind him.

"Yes!" they replied in unison.

They easily caught up to him considering he was only a few yards ahead. They walked and walked and walked through the humid, dimly lit corridors tinted blue from the only source therein. Alice would swear the walls were coming closer and closer, the air growing thicker and more repulsive.

"We've been walking for hours and haven't encountered a thing? Not one single creature," Alice commented.

"This floor is seriously giving me the creeps," Lili shuddered, adjusting the straps of her rucksack.

"Where are all the monsters? No adventurers either. Where did everyone go?" Bell asked in a strictly rhetorical fashion.

As if to announce its presence the low growl of a monster echoed through the passage. Everyone froze like a statue. The ferocious snarl that came next sounded absolutely cacophonous in the eerie silence. With the sound bouncing off of the walls around them, it was impossible to tell from which direction it came.

_There's his monster! Well, ask and ye shall receive_, Alice thought. Not exactly the answer she was looking for but that was why Bell had come down here.

"Let's move forward," Bell prompted them, walking ahead.

"A-are you s-sure?" Lili stammered.

"O-of c-course," he stuttered in reply.

Lili dutifully followed. Alice hung back, her hand resting on the hilt of her knife. She wanted to know where the damn thing was located before she moved.

Then a roar pealed through the passage making Bell and Lili cease their unsure steps once more. The sound of Bell's gulp could be heard in the quiet that followed.

"What monster could that be?" he murmured as if talking to himself.

One that wants to kill you was the obvious answer because that described them all.

Slow, heavy steps struck the hard packed dirt under their feet sending subtle vibrations through the floor. The odor of animals, more specifically livestock, permeated the stinking air around them and exacerbated the menacing tension warning them of the threat to come. The scrape of metal, setting their teeth and their already frayed nerves further on edge, joined the pounding footsteps.

The grinding metal alerted them the danger was behind them causing all three to spin around. Two glowing red orbs appeared in the not so distant shadows in front of them. They appeared to be two little lights suspended in the darkness but did nothing to dispel the blackness.

"Get behind me," Bell ordered, seizing Alice by the wrist and jerking her backwards to stand at his back.

"But - " she attempted to protest only to be rudely cut off.

"Don't argue," he commanded her in a gruff tone, his voice wavering ever so slightly.

She pressed her lips together until they began to tingle. She would not say a word.

The shadows gradually began to take the shape of the monster coming toward them. Tall, hulking, a big head on top of wide shoulders, and one horn. One horn? The creature snorted like a bull. The monster appeared at last, emerging from the shadows as if the darkness had given birth to it. A Minotaur. Bell's absolute worst fear he had yet to conquer. The broken horn made the repulsive creature even more horrifying.  
"That's not supposed to be here. We're only on floor nine. We should run," Lili suggested, backing up a few steps.

"No. I can't run. I won't," Bell uttered in return.

"You can't use your long-sword in here. The ceiling is too low," she reminded him.

"Then I'll kill it another way," he said, large drops of sweat covering his forehead.

Bell refused to move, staring at the growling monster slowly approaching them. The Minotaur had his luminescent red eyes set on Bell as it began to raise its sword, its steps increasing in speed ever so slowly.

"Why aren't you moving? Bell!" Lili screamed when the monster suddenly charged.

She pushed him out of the way since he appeared to be frozen with fear despite his valiant declarations. Alice dove in the other direction toward the opposite wall in the chaos and panic that ensued.

The tip of the monster's sword hit the ceiling as it swung wildly, knocking loose rock and the icicle like calcium deposits. A shower of hefty, solid projectiles rained down on them, hitting them in the head and shoulders with pain inducing force.

A large rock smacked Alice's forehead, sending her down to her knees. For a second everything went black, but she shook her head to ward off unconsciousness. She could not afford to black out right now.

Crawling forward, she took shelter behind a small outcropping of rock jutting from the wall. Her back pressed against the uneven wall, the sharp points of the flinty edges pushing into her skin but not cutting her due to jacket she was wearing. She tried to stand, using the wall to pull herself up, but dizziness swamped sending her right back down onto her butt. Looking across the feebly lit corridor, she could see Bell on the ground, an unconscious Lili draped across his lap.

"Lili! Lili!" he yelled, shaking her.

The Minotaur shook its head in bewilderment after receiving a few strikes from the rocks its sword loosened and sent flying. The beasts big head swung back and forth, searching the area until his eyes once again caught sight of Bell.

Bell stood shakily to his feet, holding Lili in his arms. He glanced across the cave at Alice who had thrown herself behind a small shield. It wasn't much, but maybe it was enough to hide the women from the Minotaur. Besides, he would kill the brute.

"Take care of her!" he shouted, throwing the unconscious Lily her way.

Alice outstretched her arms, using her body as a cushion of sorts to prevent any further injury to the small girl as she collided with her body. She wrapped her arms around her, holding her tightly.

"Lili, please be alive," she begged as she held the frightening still girl.

She pressed her shaking fingers against Lili's fragile neck. The thick artery there beat strong and steady. Alice issued a sigh of relief. Her minuscule moment of consolation instantly evaporated when she heard another clamorous roar from the Minotaur that devolved into a growl.

"Firebolt!" Bell declared at the top of his lungs, releasing his power.

The explosive blast of fire hit the Minotaur in the chest. Bell issued three more Firebolt attacks in rapid succession. Weakened by the use of his power in such quick sequence, he bent over, placing his hands on his knees and panting open mouthed for air.

Alice attempted to lay Lili down, preparing to stand to her feet. She needed to help him.

"No, don't!" Bell yelled at her, risking a glance their way. "Stay there and protect her!"

Alice nodded mutely, turning on her bottom to put her back toward the fight. Seeing what was going on would tempt her to leave her assigned post, forsaking Lili to assist Bell. She pulled the immobile girl back into her chest and placed her small body between her legs. Basically, she wrapped herself around Lili, using her own body as a shield should any more debris fly their way.

The terrible beast was undaunted, barely slowed, by Bell's strongest attack. Surging through the resulting smoke, the Minotaur lashed out, striking at Bell with his sword.

Sitting there, Alice cringed while listening to the growling and crashing. The sound of Bell's earnest cries as he gathered his splintered courage and shreds of his strength, attacking again and again, made her jump every time he emitted them. Feeling helpless and stupid huddled in a corner, she tamped down the urge to run out and help him. What had been the point of all of her training? Why did he want her to come with him so badly if he was not going to allow her to help him?

Lili moaned and writhed in her arms. She must be in pain. Alice carefully looked her over for injuries. Blood covered half of her pale face. There was a gash on her forehead, almost hidden in her hairline. She needed stitches which Alice could do, but she had no needle or thread with her. Reaching into her pocket, Alice pulled out a strip of material to wrap around Lili's head to at least stem the flow of blood.

For some reason, she had made it a habit of carrying a few pieces of cloth around with her. The random bits of material had come in handy quite a bit during her training whether to act as impromptu weapons, makeshift restraints, or improvised bandages, there were definitely useful.

Blood dripped into her eye after mixing with her sweat making her aware of her own injury. The blood stung her eyeball and blurred her vision. Gingerly moving her fingers across her forehead, she found a cut over her left eye. She pressed a square of cloth about the size of a folded handkerchief to the wound.

Bell's breathing was loud, labored, and uneven. He was tiring. The damn Minotaur unleashed a thunderous, prolonged bellow as if to announce his anger and intent to destroy Bell - his desire to kill.

"Bell," Alice breathed, pushing back the almost overwhelming yearning to abandon Lili to assist him.

"I'm drawing the Minotaur away from you! Don't come after me! Whatever you hear, don't leave Lili!" he shouted to her.

"Bell, don't!" she shrieked in protest.

Bracing her back against the rock and pushing herself up with her legs while keeping a tight grip on Lili, Alice turned her head to look behind her. She watched as Bell strategically backed down the narrow passage, enticing the powerful monster to follow.

"No, no, no," she murmured, sinking back down onto her behind.

"What's going on?" Lili whispered, only half conscious. "Is Bell okay?"

"No. No, he's not," sniffled Alice, feeling like a useless, scared child as tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Run! RUN!" Bell's voice echoed to them.

Everything within her wanted to disobey his strident cry. Obviously he felt they would be more of a hindrance than a help, and he was probably right considering they were both gravely injured. Besides, he seemed to have something he needed to prove to himself by taking on the minotaur alone. She would not take that away from him or emasculate him in such a way.

"Lili, we have to go. Can you stand?"

"I-I think s-so."

"Just stand and then I'll carry you. Okay? Please, Lili, stand for just a second," Alice pleaded, pushing her to a standing position.

Rising slightly, she crouched down and turned her back toward Lili who climbed on, wrapping her thin arms her neck and her short legs around her waist. The weight of the rucksack was something she was not prepared for and her body swayed backwards uncertainly causing her to take a step or two back. To counteract the heavy weight, she leaned forward, almost bending over in half, and trudged forward.

"No! We can't leave him!" Lili protested, wiggling around.

"Stop, Lili!" Alice yelled when the girl threatened to drag her down. If she fell, they would be like a turtle on its back. Helpless and vulnerable. But they were already those two things. "We have to go! He told us to leave!"

"Since when did you become so submissive and start following orders?!" Lili shrieked at her.

Alice flinched at the use of the word submissive. However, after Bell's odd behavior this morning, begging her to come then forbidding her to do anything to help him, she felt it imperative to acquiesce to his wishes. Her pride be damned. She needed to get them to safety as Bell had told her to do.

Maybe the old Fortune Teller had gotten into her head, having given her such dire warnings which she adhered to in order to prevent disaster. She felt like she was doing the same here; warding off tragedy by following Bell's commands no matter how they grated on her basic independent nature.

The yells and roars behind them tore at her, striking fear into her heart. But Bell said to run. He was protecting them.

"Let's go, Lili," Alice said with finality, determination in her voice.

"If something happens to him, I'll never forgive you," Lili warned her.

"That's fine. I'll never forgive myself so join the club," she muttered.

As they retreated down the corridor, dread and guilt inundated her gut so thoroughly, she feared she might vomit. Soon they heard footsteps, many of them as a matter of fact, coming toward them. Several silhouettes, vaguely people shaped, began to take form in the muted blue light.

"Sparky?" Bete muttered when he saw her.

Her face was pale and drawn. A diagonal cut, at least two inches long, open wide and glistening with fresh blood sliced through the skin of her forehead and part of her eyebrow. The little runt with the ridiculously huge backpack was on her back making them look like a gigantic turtle. They almost attacked them thinking the two were a monster. They were retreating. But from what?

"Where's the Tomato Dude?" Bete asked her. "And what the fuck are you running from? Is being a pussy catching?"

"Fuck you, Bete," Alice snarled through her gritted teeth.

"At least your bitchy attitude hasn't changed," he muttered, scratching the back of his head. "What the hell are you - "

"Where is Bell?" Ais questioned her, stepping in front of Bete to cut him off.

"Back that way," she replied, indicating behind her with a jerk of her head.

"You need to save him. Please, help him," Lili begged Ais.

"Lili!" Alice hissed.

"Let's go!" Ais announced, rushing forward.

"You have to go save him, again?" Bete whined. "I think if I had to keep being saved by a girl, I'd kill myself."

"Why don't you do us all favor and kill yourself anyway, you asshole," Alice remarked venomously before she pivoted on her heel to follow Ais.

The twin Amazonesses, Tiona and Tione, giggled, casting furtive glances at the shockingly speechless Bete as they moved past him to go after the others.

Meanwhile, Bell found himself on the ground after being thrown there by the Minotaur who had easily fended off his latest attack with his Hestia knife. He panted for air, unable to completely fill his lungs after having the breath knocked out of him so severely. Weary, exhausted, ready to give up, he stared up at the creature preparing to kill him. Then she appeared.

Ais Wallenstein placed her body between him and the monster set to end his life. Bell stared at her long, golden blond hair. He did not feel relief. Shame filtered through him instead. Here she was to save him again. He was the damsel in distress once more.

"You've fought valiantly and courageously, Bell Cranel," she said in her soft voice. "I'm here to save you now."

"Save me?" he murmured, pushing himself up to a sitting position.

Despite his exhaustion, his fear, he forced himself to his feet. He would not allow her to save him again. At the beginning of this fight, when he first laid eyes on the monster, he had decided then he would defeat it. If he did not destroy this creature, he would forever be a weakling, doomed to always be behind, cursed to never be strong enough. He could not live with that.

"No," he said, pushing her aside with a gentle sweep of his arm. "This is my fight. This will be my victory. I will save you."

"But Bell - "

"NO!" he yelled with such fury she took a few steps back. "I have to do this!"

The old me will die today. I will become the hero I always wanted to be. My true adventure begins now, he thought, surging forward with his blade raised to attack the beast with a renewed fervor and bravery.

Alice sat apart from the others as they watched the battle and murmured about Bell. She did not want to hear what they had to say. Especially Bete. What an irredeemable and unapologetic jerk off. She hated him. What a pointless waste of flesh and oxygen. Although she certainly did not feel like it at the moment, she assured herself her days training with him had not been wasted.

Alice held the half conscious Lili in her arms, pressing her hand to the bloody bandage. Rocking back and forth, she used the soothing gesture to calm herself almost more so than to comfort the ailing Lili as the battle for much more than life raged on in front of them.

Bell fought for much more than pride. He struggled to claim his true self; to be better and stronger, discovering his confidence and self-worth - and to be the hero he has striven to be with every fiber of his being. He fought for his beloved goddess and his Familia. He even fought for the respect and admiration of his adored Ais. His existence would be meaningless, his life forfeit, if he failed now.

Alice lowered her eyes, unable to watch as he attacked the relentless Minotaur time and time again only to be buffeted back, pushed away from the lofty goals he longed for that were presently so close to his fingertips. The toes of a pair of brown boots came into her line of vision as she stared at the dirt floor strewn with pebbles. Glancing up, she looked into the kind and beautiful face of the green haired High Elf belonging to the Loki Familia.

"My name is Riveria Llos Alf," she introduced herself, kneeling down in front of them. "May I help? I can heal her. I can heal you too."

Alice held her breath when the woman reached out to touch her forehead. The healing fingertips on her skin were cool at first then gradually began to warm. A sense of peace and calm flowed through her body like warm water being poured over her head and flowing down to her toes. The warmth filtered its way through her body, filling her with a sense of ease that made her relax and release her tight hold on Lili.

"Bete! Come hold her!" Riveria ordered him as Alice could feel herself growing limp and drowsy.

"What? Why me?" he moaned.

"Get over here!"

"Ugh."

"Don't touch me," Alice mumbled even as her body fell backwards into his arms. "I don't want you to touch me."

"Yeah, well, too bad. I don't particularly want to touch you either so I guess we're both stuck doing something we don't want to do," he muttered irritably, expressing his annoyance clearly. He pulled her against his not so wide but brawny chest in an awkward sideways embrace with one arm around her shoulders.

Alice watched as Riveria pulled Lili into her arms. A bright white light extended from her palm that pressed to Lili's forehead.

"Please, help him. Help, Master Bell," she pleaded weakly.

"Lili, hush!" Alice admonished her. "Bell will be fine. He can do this."

"Well, well, you certainly have a lot of faith in Tomato Face," Bete mocked her, shifting her in his arms and leaning her back against his chest. He purposely positioned her to watch the fight taking place in front of them.

"Firebolt!" Bell hollered, shooting the Minotaur with the fiery spell.

"He can peform a strong magic spell like that?" Tiona marveled.

"That's an extremely powerful spell," Riveria remarked, completing her healing spell on Lili. "That's impressive."

"It's not that impressive," scoffed Bete.

Alice tried to say something, she wanted to insult him for downplaying the spell Bell had worked so diligently to strengthen and perfect. Instead, she stayed mute. It took every bit of her remaining strength to keep her eyes open.

What the hell was happening to her? All she had received was a tiny bump on the head. She would have been better off going to the city. She wanted to talk to Mahira, to make sure was all right after that disturbing encounter with Vito. Why had she come here today?

Looking ahead of her, she watched the white haired, lionhearted boy battling his worst fear, fighting to become a champion, to become a man so he can finally be proud of himself and his achievements. She remembered why she had come. This morning she had told him she thought she loved him, teasing him mercilessly after that surprising kiss. At the moment, she was inclined to believe her sentiment was true.

Bell hammered the creature with his knife, meeting blow for blow from the Minotaur's huge sword. Miraculously, the blade imbued with divine power did not break. Finally knocking the monster to the ground, he stabbed it in the arm, twisting the knife until it let go of it's sword. The creature thew him off, breaking the Hestia blade at last.

Picking up the monster's own weapon, he charged it, stabbing the wide and long sword into the Minotaur's abdomen. The creature bent over him, grabbing him as if he meant to rip Bell in two.

"Firebolt!" he shouted with dauntless resolve making his voice ring out against the rock walls.

The fiery blast traveled along the blade into the creature's body making him howl and roar in agony. Bell commanded the powerful spell two more times until the monster erupted into flames with a spray of blood from his mouth. The Minotaur's body swelled and bulged grotesquely before exploding in a pillar of flame leaving only the bottom half standing. That part blew apart in a violent burst of sparks and steam, filling the air with sparkling white particles.

"Master Bell?" Lili murmured.

"Oh, my gods. The kid actually did it," Bete muttered in astonished disbelief.

"Is he okay? Did he faint? How is he still standing?" murmured Tiona.

"Master Bell!" Lili cried, scrambling to her feet and running to him.

Alice sat up, watching as everyone moved forward to look at Bell.

"Check his status!" Bete yelled, standing up from behind her and leaving her to get up on her own.

Typical, she thought. During their training he had certain moments, ones he would refer to as weak moments she had no doubt, when he was almost kind to her. He was back to his usual self of being a complete dick.

Alice hung on the outskirts of the group as the people stared at the stock still Bell somehow staying upright on his feet. She could see black lines creating an ornate design and words resembling an elaborate tattoo on Bell's back. She had never seen those before. Of course she had never seen him without a shirt on either. What was left of his shirt hung on half of his body in singed tatters.

Status Bete had said. Did he mean like stats on a video game? This place was so weird. Once again, she was reminded she really did not belong here.

"We shouldn't all be staring at him like a bunch of weirdos," said Riveria.

"He's not really in a position to complain, now is he?" retorted Bete.

Riveria sighed in exasperation and stepped forward to take a closer look at the markings on Bell's back with Lili.

"His abilities are all level S," Riveria announced.

The entire group issued a unified gasp of shock and awe. Alice had no idea what that meant. Feeling like an outsider more than ever, she backed away a few steps. This place was definitely not like home, strange and set apart. Her eyes skimmed the people around her. These folks were not like the people she knew either. Homesickness and loneliness pounced on her like a beast that had been waiting in the corner ready to attack.

"What's his name?" asked a blond haired boy.

Well, he appeared to be a young boy to Alice. Although he looked ten, he was probably a couple hundred years old for all she knew.

"His name is Bell. Bell Cranel," Ais answered, her voice holding a definitive note of pride.

Perhaps Bell's hopeless, one sided crush was not so hopeless or one sided after all. Alice touched her lips with her fingertips, recalling the kiss she had shared with Bell. But that had to have meant something to him. It sure felt like it when he was kissing her. She had never received a more ardent, sincere kiss yet so sweet and innocent. She had liked it. A lot.

"Alice? Let's go home," Lili said, breaking her out of the self-made prison of her thoughts.

"Y-yea. S-sure," she stuttered, following the group.

Alice walked by herself at the back, purposely lagging behind everyone. She winced when Bete bumped her shoulder to get her attention. He had dropped behind the others to walk next to her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bete hissed as if angry at her for some reason.

She had not even done anything to piss him off. What the hell was his problem?

"Nothing. Go away, Bete," she muttered, waving her hand as if he were nothing more than an irritating fly.

"They're taking Bell to an upper level of the tower to be treated for his injuries. Hestia will be called to be with him," he informed her.

"Yeah. So?" she shot back, baffled as to what his point was in telling her all of this.

"You're going to be alone tonight. Unless..." He paused without finishing the sentence.

"Unless what Bete?" she asked, suspicious of his motives.

"Unless you stay with me."

He stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder and turning her to face him. His molten gold eyes held a predatory expression. Like an animal, he could sense her emotional weakness. Although he hated weakness and hated her for it, he looked like a man ready to exploit her emotional fragility and use her for his own carnal pleasure. He had told her once that just because he hated her didn't mean he wouldn't fuck her. How romantic.

"No. I have somewhere to stay. It doesn't matter that I'll be alone," she said, pushing his hand off of her shoulder.

"Hmph," he snorted derisively, his handsome face screwing up into an expression of disgust. "Be alone then."

There were worse things than being alone, she thought as she watched him stomp away. Like how much she would hate herself if she gave into her loneliness and warmed his bed for the night.

Straightening her shoulders, swallowing back the tears, she raised her head high and reluctantly followed behind the people who had gotten way ahead of her. A scraping sound behind her caught her attention. Whirling around, she came face to face with the squinty eyed, grinning Vito.

Before she could scream, he clamped his hand over her nose and mouth, pressing it tightly against her face with a supporting hand behind her neck. She felt as if he was going to crush her head like a melon between his strong hands.

"Hello, sweetheart. I've been looking for you. Looks like my patience finally paid off."

Alice punched him in the face. His face swung to the left with her follow through but slowly turned back. His creepy smile never faltered. A thin line of crimson red blood that matched the color of his hair trickled from his nose and over his thin lips compressed into a white line of determination.

He opened his eyes slightly, revealing their bloody red color as she clawed at his hand cutting off her air supply. Blindly kicking at him, the toes of her boots contacted his shins a few times in her attempt to deliver a swift kick between his legs that would hopefully cause him to release her.

The heel of her boot struck his knee, sending him to the ground. However, he refused to relinquish his iron clad grip on her face and head, dragging her to the ground as well. Her behind hit the unforgiving dirt that might as well have been cement forcing a searing streak of pain through her tail bone and up her spine.

"I guess you thought you would be safe if you followed your little boyfriend down here," he chuckled with dark glee.

Suddenly Bell's pleas with her to come with him made perfect sense. He was trying to protect her from Vito. Unfortunately, his plan did not quite work out that way.

"You're going to go to sleep now."

Like hell I am, she thought, grabbing Vito's forearm with both hands. She mustered what strength she had left, conjuring up the lightning inside of her. A fuzzy black border encroached upon her vision, slowly blocking out his horribly smiling face. She pushed a jolt of pure, natural electricity through his body.

Vito's entire body stiffened, his hand lifting from her mouth. Taking advantage of his momentary paralysis, she jumped to her feet and ran for her life.

"Bete! Bete!" she screamed, hoping he would still be at the back of the pack.

Eventually, the gray color of his jacket, came into view. Focusing on that small spot of color, she ran for it.

"Oh, for the love of..." he muttered, turning around when he heard her desperate screams. "You don't have to beg for it. I told you I'm not above a pity fu-"

Alice ran past him to catch up with the others.

"What the hell? Hey!" he yelled after her.

Although not in the habit of chasing weak willed, irritating women, Bete took off after her. She was being weirder than usual, and he wanted to know why. He caught up to her, dropping a heavy hand down on her shoulder to stop her.

Alice spun around, swinging her fist at him, immediately switching from flight to fight mode - just he way he had taught her. When he dodged her blow by ducking, she surprised him by grabbing the low slung waistband of his pants and lifting him from his feet to push him across the floor before thrusting him into the wall.

"Oof!" he grunted, the air being forced out of his lungs and the rocks stabbing him in the back. "Ow! Goddamn! What's your deal, you crazy bitch?"

"Bete, I'm sorry," she apologized, letting go of his belt loops and backing away.

"I'm actually kind of impressed," he admitted, digging his tight pants out of his ass from the atomic wedgie she had given him. "So I guess you did learn a thing or two."

"I suppose I did," she panted, glancing around in confusion.

"You look worse now than you did before. You act like you saw a ghost?"

"It was definitely not a ghost but just as terrifying. Something that goes bump in the night or lives in nightmares."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Her second adrenaline rush of the day gradually ebbed away, leaving her weak kneed and dizzy. She dropped heavily straight down to the dirt floor.

"Hey," Bete said, his voice low and uncharacteristically gentle as he knelt in front of him. "What happened back there?"

Alice looked at him through the wavy vines of her loose hair that covered her face like a curtain. At some point, her bun had totally been shaken free. Her eyes met Bete's as he tenderly pushed away the hair to see her face better.

This side of him, the hidden, gentle side he kept from everyone else frightened her more than his usual gruff, rude, and downright mean personality. Everyone knew that part of him. No one would believe her if she told them the kind man kneeling in front of her existed.

"There's a man..." she began but her words died away on her tongue.

No, she better not tell him about Vito. He would probably laugh at her anyway, call him a figment of her imagination along with a few choice names for her.

"Never mind," she said, her voice steely, her hand firm when she slapped away his that tried to touch her cheek. "Get away from me, Bete. I need to go."

"By the gods, you are crazy," he muttered.

Once out of the Dungeon, Alice turned to go to the broken down chapel while some of the others continued into the tower or went in the direction of their Familia home, Twilight Manor. She would be spending the night alone, trying to piece herself back together after the trying events of the day.

Tomorrow she would visit Bell. Tonight he would have Hestia by his side. Right now, he needed his Goddess more than anyone.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Hi again everyone! Thank you so much for all of the kind and supporting words i received. More specifically, thank you to dereturd, Always-In-A-Daze, and Soledge1. I appreciate the encouragement. Don't give up on me yet. I'm still trying to pull this rabbit out of my hat. :D

One more note about the separators: ~\'/~ is a short passage of time or switch in perspective. ~\\..'../~ indicates a longer passage of time like a day or more.

The information regarding the specifics of the mythology of Freya was double checked on a Norse mythology website.

So without further ado, on with the chapter and please, please, enjoy. Happy reading!

* * *

Alice leaned back to gaze up at the tower in front of her. She was still miles away yet she could not see the top. Gray storm clouds had gathered blotting out the spire that reached high into the sky. Shivering as a gust of cool wind hit her, lifting her skirt and weaving between her legs, she hurried forward. That wind signaled the impending thunderstorm to come. She had no desire to be caught outside when the thunder and lightning began.

"Oh, no," she gasped as big fat rain drops began to splatter on her bare arms when she was still a few yards away. She was on her way to see Bell and did not want to get drenched when she was so close only to have to go back home and change, wait out the storm and make the long trip again.

Worry had kept her awake most of the night despite her weariness, and she could not wait a second longer to find out how he was faring. Worry and every time she closed her eyes she could see Vito's angry red eyes. If she nodded off, she would awaken minutes later, terrified and gasping for air as if he was suffocating her again. Between her fevered nightmares scattered throughout the night, she made the decision to begin distancing herself from everyone she knew, everyone she cared about, for their own safety.

Separating herself from Bell would also be for the more self-serving purpose of sparing her emotions. She was leaving him someday anyway so why not be prepared and lessen the pain for both of them by slowly drifting away now? Kill the emotions gradually, softly, to prevent a bigger heartache later. She assuaged her guilt with that line of reasoning.

Without knocking on the imposing, over-sized wooden door, Alice pushed on the large round handle and entered to get out of the rain before the storm completely broke loose. To her surprise, she found herself at what looked like the entrance like the big indoor malls at home. There were shops with wooden signs hung above the open doors lining the hallway on either side that stretched out in front of her. Some only the bore the name of a god while others stated what wares were sold inside. People milled about inside the wide corridor, strolling in and out of the stores just like people did in the galleria where all of the teenagers gathered on the weekends.

But these people weren't bored teenagers or harried moms pushing strollers or retirees with nothing else to do. These were adventurers clad in shiny new metal armor recently purchased or their more casual leather armor for the shopping trip. Some carried weapons and she guessed the ones who didn't were there to buy them.

These adventurers appeared to have money, class, and clout; people favored by the gods themselves. These folks were unlike any she had been exposed to yet since she chose to stay exclusively within the little Hestia familia and shunned the company of others. Aside from Bete of course but he was about an antisocial as they come and not fit for society at large so he did not really count.

"Alice? Alice!" she heard her name being called by a familiar and comforting voice.

Glancing around, she finally spotted Hestia bouncing down the main corridor toward her. She smiled happily upon seeing her, running toward her and literally greeting her with open arms. After giving her a brief hug, she held the little goddess at arm's length, studying her face for signs of distress or concern. The only thing she saw was large, sparkling blue eyes and a beaming smile.

"I take it our Bell is doing just fine?" she asked.

"He's great!" Hestia exclaimed happily, taking her by the hand to lead her down the hall. "He's been asking for you. I think he was as worried about you as much as you were about him."

"How do you know I was worried?"

"Really? Have you looked in the mirror this morning?"

When they reached the elevators, Hestia turned Alice to face the doors to be exposed to a shocking view of herself. The gold doors were so shiny Alice could see her reflection as clearly as if she was looking into a mirror though a gold tinted one. Her curls were a frizzy mess. The dark circles under her eyes looked like she'd been punched in both eyes. Miraculously, the abrasions and bruises of her actual wounds had been healed and disappeared. Riveria's miraculous healing powers did not extend to a lack of sleep suffered after the fact.

"Oh, my gods," Alice muttered, attempting to get her disheveled hair under control by raking her fingers through it. It had been tossed about by the wind and showed it.

The doors opened, blessedly getting rid of her reflection so she did not have to look at her scary visage anymore.

"Come on," Hestia said, grabbing her by the wrist to pull her into the elevator. "Bell's waiting to see you."

"By the gods," Alice gasped when the doors closed and she was once again forced to see herself.

"You really should get more sleep. Is there something else bothering you? I know you're worried about Bell, but - "

"I'm fine," she interrupted which actually increased Hestia's doubts of her truthfulness.

"Did something happen in the Dungeon that you need to talk about?" She raised an eyebrow at the other woman.

"No. Nothing. Besides, the obvious of course," she chuckled, the sound hollow and fake to her own ears.

"Alice, you know you can tell me. You _should _tell me."

"I know. Everything is fine."

Although there were no buttons to pick a floor and no panel indicating what floor they were on, but the elevator was moving upward. As the tense silence between them grew almost unbearable, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. This amazing world never ceased to confound her. How did it know where to stop?

They stepped out into the shadowy hall lit only by metal torches mounted to the wall burning oil by the smell of it. She followed Hestia to the left until they finally stopped in front a closed door that looked just like the ten or so other closed doors they had passed staggered on either side of the hall. There were no numbers or letters to differentiate them. How did Hestia know where she was going? Must be a secret among the gods.

"These are private rooms owned by Freya and reserved for her special guests," Hestia explain as if sensing Alice's confusion not knowing it showed clearly on her exhausted, haggard face.

Alice wanted to ask about Freya. The Freya she knew from Norse mythology was the goddess of beauty, sex, lust, war, and death. She adored warriors and enjoyed manipulating them for her own entertainment. Her story also included a a boar named Hildisvini, meaning battle swine, which she rides when she is not using her cat-drawn chariot. This boar is rumored by the other gods to be her human lover, Ottar in disguise.

Alice loved mythology. It was like the ancient version of soap operas before they were a thing on television. She wondered how much of the lore she knew would hold true to the goddess residing here in this tower in a place called Orario, far, far removed from not just her home but her world entirely.

Hestia opened the door and entered without knocked. Bell lay flat on his back in the bed, the sheet covering him to his chin. He appeared to be sleeping so they entered the room quietly, tiptoeing to the chairs beside his bed.

"Should I come back later when he's awake?" Alice whispered. Sitting here staring at a sleeping young man who presently looked like a small child was bizarre and a bit stalkerish.

"I'm awake," he said, opening his eyes to reveal his jewel like irises.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry," she quickly apologized, standing up.

"No. I've been waiting for you. How are you feeling?" he asked, pushing himself up to a sitting position.

The sheet fell around his waist, revealing his bare chest. To be somewhere between fifteen and sixteen he was built better than a lot of grown men. Alice averted her eyes from his chest, focusing on his tousled white hair as Hestia assisted him with piling up his pillows behind his back and getting comfortable.

"I'm fine," she lied in what she thought was a fabulous manner.

"Really?" he shot back dubiously.

Well, that sounded familiar. Neither one of them believed her. Who was she trying to fool? She didn't even believe herself. Sighing, her head hung down until her chin touched her chest.

"I've been worried sick about you," she confessed, telling most of the truth. She glanced at Hestia, catching her blue eyes. "About all of you. How is Lili? Have you heard from her?"

"She's fine. She's already been by to see Bell. I think I'm going to give you two a little while alone," Hestia said, going to the door.

"You're leaving?" Alice asked, sounding more alarmed than she intended.

There was quite a bit of consternation in her voice, so much that the dismay made the goddess take pause. Alice was a bit paranoid about what might happen once they were alone together. There was also something she wanted to tell him that would actually be better if Hestia were not there. She inhaled deeply to calm herself. She was not afraid of Bell, that he might take advantage of her, but quite the opposite. She did not trust herself, therefore, a difficult discussion needed to take place.

"I'm just going to get a shower and something to eat. I'll be back before you know it. I feel comfortable leaving because I know Bell is in good hands," Hestia said, giving Alice a sweet, trusting smile.

_Dammit all, Hestia, don't do that to me, _whined the voice of her conscience in her head.

"O-okay," Alice stammered, watching as the little goddess walked out and closed the door behind her.

"Alice, come here," Bell requested, indicating she sit on the bed next him by moving over her.

Making room was unnecessary on the huge bed equivalent to a king size. She reluctantly sat down, staying on the edge. Suddenly, he was sitting right in front of her, his hand on her cheek and his eyes on hers.

"You move fast for a guy who almost died," she mumbled breathily.

"You look terrible," he remarked, his thumb stroking across her cheek.

"Thanks," she muttered irritably, pulling his hand away.

"What's wrong?" His other hand quickly cupped her other cheek.

Her heart beat faster and harder in her chest. She resisted the desire to kiss him as his rabbit red eyes gazed into hers. Averting her eyes, she tried to back away from him but he caught her wrist with his free hand to hold her still.

"Bell, please...don't," she begged. "Let me go."

"I won't," he insisted, leaning forward.

"Bell," she gasped before his lips touched hers. His lips met her cheek instead.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up straight but not letting her go.

"I just feel..I feel like this is wrong."

"What?" His white eyebrows drew together displaying his befuddlement along with his clouded eyes.

Thunder boomed outside, scaring her. She gasped, lurching forward, putting herself right into his arms and her chest against his.

"I hate thunderstorms," she said, unable to extricate herself as his arms enclosed her body.

"A lot of people do. It's understandable. But what do you mean, _this_ is wrong?"

"Me, you, us. It's wrong," she repeated, leaning back to distance her mouth from his.

"But why?"

Alice ignored the hurt in his eyes and the ache in her heart as she peeled his arms away from her body. She shifted over to the edge of the bed, standing up. Going to the shuttered window, she raised the glass panel then shoved open the metal shutters blocking out the light and anything outside. Lightning flashed, causing her to gasp and jump back from the window.

"Damn scaredy cat," she grumbled at herself.

Considering what had happened during the last thunderstorm, her unexpected meeting with her 'real' Father, and the shocking (pun very much intended) endowment of her powers, how could she not be scared?

Alice forced herself to stand at the window, to watch the storm outside that matched her inner turmoil. She didn't want to do this. She did not want to spurn him and shun his affection. However, she had this nagging feeling, this annoying inner voice that would not let her be.

"Bell, I think I need to find a place of my own. I think I should move out and go - "

"Go where?" he cut her off, his voice getting that forceful tone that always shocked her.

"I-I d-don't kn-know," she admitted, inhaling sharply as the lightning flashed but she refused to wrench herself away from the window. Crossing her arms over her chest, she stood her ground in more ways than one. "I just think it would be best if I distanced myself from you. I think we're both feeling things that aren't real, bred out of a situation of convenience. I think we both know I'm not the one you want. Somehow I'm just more a more viable, a more easily accessible option in comparison to the woman you really love. I've been in that position before, and I'm not going to do it again."

Bell remained quiet for what felt like a really long time. Alice kept her apprehension in check by watching the zig zags of lightning cutting across the dark clouds and anticipated the thunder to prevent herself from being startled by the sound.

"I don't understand what is going on with you Alice," he said, his voice so soft she could barely hear him over the storm. "I really do care about you. But if it will make you happy for me to let you go, then that's what I'll do. Does that mean we can't still be friends?"

_Oh, my gods! Men even do that here!_, her inner voice screamed so loud with so much frustration she would swear her brain rattled. She held her tongue, calming herself before she answered. She leaned against the brick wall, observing the gentle rain as thunder rumbled in the distance.

"You were my first friend here. My only friend for a while. I can't get rid of you so easily." She apprehensively approached the bed, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead. Her fingertips lingered on his smooth, gloriously soft cheek that blushed the lightest pink. "You'll always be my first in Orario."

Bell blushed darkly at her insinuation. He was beginning to pick up on the subtleties of innuendos. She knew for sure she had been a bad influence on the sweet, innocent boy in front of her.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, his voice a bit croaky with emotion.

"I guess the smartest thing to do at this point would be to go talk to Eina at the guild. I'm sure she could give me guidance considering she has always been such a big help to you."

"I'm going day after tomorrow. Will you go with me then?"

"The day after?"

"The naming ceremony is tomorrow," Bell explained. "I will receive my official name from the gods. Can you wait another day?"

"Sure. It's waited this long...what's another day?" Alice inquired rhetorically, giving him a wavering smile.

"Will you stay with me...just a little longer?" Bell inquired hopefully, his large ruby eyes connecting with hers.

No wonder women fell in love with him so easily. He had this way about him, a certain guilelessness that lured one into a false sense of safety. Then somehow he would steal away their heart without even meaning to do so.

"Until Hestia gets back. She trusted me to take care of you after all."

He smiled broadly at her and her heart nearly melted with warm affection for him.

"Okay," he said happily, inviting her to sit back down on the bed beside him again with a pat on the mattress.

Damn that sweet little rabbit.

~\'/~

* * *

Freya swirled the dark red, almost black, wine in her glass as she gazed out of the window of her private quarters. She looked upon the area below with disdain and superiority. Orario would be a much better place without humans.

Although people came and went from the tower all day long, presenting a constant flow of individuals from the numerous entrances, a certain woman caught her eye. The woman had golden blond hair that flowed down her back in cascading waves. She wore a skirt in brilliant hues of blue, purple, and orange. A simple band of material in a dark purple color bound her breasts. The plain bandeau matched the purple in her long patchwork skirt that billowed outward exposing her shapely calves and bare feet. Bare feet?

"Disgusting cretin," Freya sneered.

This was the woman the rumor mill among the gods had been buzzing about for weeks. The hot gossip at the bath house was that this girl was the daughter of Zeus by a human woman. Since procreating here with humans was impossible, the selfish and capricious Zeus had used his godly magic abilities to slip into another world and steal a woman. After getting her pregnant, he sent her back to protect her and the child from a certain death if his scandalous little secret had been discovered.

Then he stupidly brought the daughter back in order to create a love match for his adopted grandson, Bell Cranel. He had virtually signed his precious daughter's death warrant, putting a bounty on her head without knowing it. Zeus could be such a thoughtless moron in all of his self-serving actions.

Freya would make sure the love match failed. She already had her sights set on Bell. As always, she refused to be denied what she wanted. It didn't matter that he belonged to that diminutive, big breasted little loser of a goddess, Hestia. She would steal Bell away and make him hers. Her lust blinded her to the fact she was just as self-centered and reckless as Zeus who she looked down upon for the same thing.

"Ottar!"

"Yes, my Goddess," the man with ears like a boar and body like a marble statue said, coming to stand near her to await orders.

"What do you know about that woman?" she asked, using the stem of her glass to point at the blonde.

He searched the crowd below, finally spotting the retreating back of the woman he had seen with Bell Cranel and his helper, Lili Arde on a few occasions. He had also seen her many times in the marketplace and in a certain disreputable merchant's clothing shop.

"Oh, that woman," he murmured.

"What do you mean,' _oh, that woman_?' " she asked, mocking his voice when repeating the phrase he uttered.

"She's been staying with Hestia Familia and has been seen here and there with the various members of the family. I've also seen her at the shop of that woman owned by the slave trader," he replied dutifully.

"The slave trader?" she questioned him. "What's that awful man's name? Ficus? Fido?"

"Vito, ma'am."

"Hmph...whatever. Find him. Ask him if he's interested in a very unique piece of merchandise. Something we've never had here before in Orario. A real live demi-god. It would behoove him to accept my offer. She should fetch a good price for him. If he requires money for travel expenses, I'll pay whatever it costs for him to take her away from here and make sure she doesn't come back."

"Yes, my Queen."

~\\..'../~

* * *

Alice prepared food including two desserts for Bell's arrival home. When he entered the small living quarters with Lili at his side, she met them at the foot of the stairs with a cake covered in sweet whipped cream icing and decorated with fruit that was the closest thing she could get to strawberries and blueberries. She had done her best to mimic a Chantilly cream cake, getting pretty close.

"Welcome home, everyone!" she exclaimed, fixing a big smile to her face.

"Oh, this is amazing," Bell said less than enthusiastically. "But I'm not really hungry. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she assured him as she watched him cross the room and flop down on the couch lifelessly.

Apparently they had already done a little celebrating of their own. Or had he been stewing in misery instead? Maybe the name bestowed on him did not sit well with him. Did he even get a name?

"Where's Hestia?"

"She had to go back to the meeting with all the gods."

"You didn't receive a name yet? Is it because the ceremony isn't over?" Alice queried, looking from Bell to Lili then back to him, impatiently waiting for someone to answer.

"Oh, it's over all right," muttered Bell, offering no further information.

"They named him Little Rookie," Lili helpfully supplied when he lapsed into silent pouting like he had at The Hostess of Fertility.

"What? Little Rookie?" she questioned aloud. "Isn't he a bit beyond rookie status after what he's been through?"

"Obviously the gods don't think so," Lili said. "We also had a run in with some real creeps at the pub."

"What kind of creeps?" Alice's belly turned anxious somersaults. "One of the men didn't have red hair and red eyes did he?"

"No. They were just a group of gross jerks who started hitting on Ryuu while insulting Bell. It was awful."

"I'm glad I missed that."

"What have you been doing all day?" Lili asked Alice, cutting herself a piece of the cake.

"Sewing. Getting more outfits together to take to Mahira," she said, holding out a plate for her.

"Alice, I wish you would stay away from her. There's something about that woman I don't like."

"I've been trying to tell her that," Bell piped up to be summarily ignored by both women.

"It's not her that's the problem," Alice cryptically returned.

"What do you mean?" A deep glower pushed Lili's lips downward, and she forgot about her cake.

"Nothing. Eat your cake. Bell, do you want something?" Alice questioned him.

"I think I'll have a piece of that cake too," he said, sitting up straighter. "It looks delicious."

~\\..'../~

* * *

The next day when they entered the guild, Bell immediately went to Eina to talk to her while Alice meandered over to the wall to peruse the pieces of paper attached to the bulletin board announcing jobs offered directly from the guild or requests added by individuals for money rewards from their own pockets. Another guild worker was conversing with an extremely loud man who insisted he be allowed to join a party and the guild should find one for him.

Alice cast him a disapproving glance, but her eyes lingered a bit, captivated by the short, spiky red hair on his head. His outfit was not too unusual: skin tight white pants, calf length black boots, a long black kimono jacket, and a long sleeved black shirt underneath. The sapphire blue scarf tied around his neck and turned at a jaunty angle definitely gave him a distinctive flair.

The pitiful, weary guild employee turned to once more check the book listing the current registered parties and their members. The insistent and argumentative man boredly scanned the room. When his grayish blue eyes met her sky blue orbs, a smile pulled up a corner of his thin lips into a lopsided, rakish, possibly over-friendly, grin. However, Alice found herself returning the somewhat flirtatious smile.

_Don't even think about it, stupid_, she chastised herself, her eyes moving back up to his richly colored red hair. Red seemed to spell doom for her here in Orario. Bell had red eyes. Vito had red eyes AND red hair - double jeopardy in the worst way. Her eyes lowered back down to his. _Stay away from the handsome man with the flirty smile and red hair._

"Alice?" Bell called.

Alice broke free from the mesmerizing man's gaze that had recaptured hers. Because she had to pass right by him, she keep her eyes focused on Bell as she walked to stand beside him to speak to Eina.

"Hi there, Alice," Eina greeted her in her typical genial way that Alice looked forward to.

"Hi, Eina," she replied. "I have something important, and probably unusual to discuss with you."

"Considering the requests you've had so far, I don't think anything could be that unusual as to be shocking," she joked, laughing lightly. "What is it?"

"I need to find somewhere to live. I want a place of my own. I'm not too picky. I guess I need to... to develop a sense of independence...to find where I fit in here in this world," she explained.

"I stand corrected. But why?" the half elf inquired, thoroughly baffled by the request.

Eina glanced at Bell who shrugged and shook his head. He was just as confused as her.

Alice noticed the unspoken words passing between the two people. Obviously everyone assumed she belongs with Bell which provoked a sense of indignation.

"I'm going to the shop to look for new armor before I go back into the Dungeon again," Bell announced, taking his leave of the ladies so they could further discuss the topic in private.

"How does Bell feel about this?" Eina asked her, leading Alice to the back to the library where they usually talked.

That question downright infuriated her.

"Does it matter?" Alice retorted with enough vehemence Eina stepped backed and blinked at her in surprise. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so angry. I'm sure Bell is hurt and doesn't understand. This is just something I have to do for myself."

"I don't understand either," Eina confessed. "But I'll do what I can to help."

~\'/~

* * *

One long disappointing hour later, Alice strolled toward the colonnade that acted as a portal to the lower cost shops and provided a nice resting place for the shoppers.

The housing market of Orario was not meant for permanent residents. The arrangements available catered mostly to transient adventurers who only required a temporary stay. She could rent a room at a shady boarding house but most of them required full payment for the entire length of stay in advance due to the questionable character of their impermanent clientele. A longer stay at a more reputable inn would be too expensive.

She sighed in defeat as she entered the cool shade under the roof of the massive open structure supported by columns along the edges. This place definitely reminded her of the pictures she had seen in books of the Agora of Athens. It was beautiful.

Sometimes it was as if she had been transported through history and afforded a rare opportunity to experience something no one else ever could or would in their human lifetime. It wasn't like visiting ancient Grecian ruins. It was much better. Her mother would have loved it here. An unwanted rush of grief brought tears to her eyes.

Alice lifted her hand to wave when she saw Bell sitting on a bench halfway down long covered walkway. She was astonished to see he was not alone and speaking to the red headed man she had seen at the guild earlier. There was no escape, not even in a different world, from her rotten luck or bad karma or curse from whatever hellish being in the universe wanted to torture her so mercilessly. A box of armor sat on the cement floor between them. At least Bell found new armor.

"Alice!" Bell yelled to her cheerfully, hopping to his feet.

At least he seemed to be back to his normal enthusiastic self. She was happy about that which enabled her to smile genuinely for the first time in several days. The other man stayed seated but fixed his gaze on her giving her another one those of dashing, devil-may-care grins.

"I want you to meet Mr. Welf Crozzo," Bell declared, taking her by the hand and pulling her over to where the man sat on the bench.

"I told you, Bell, it's just Welf," he corrected him, extending his hand to shake hers. "Hi, Welf Crozzo. Blacksmith. Please call me Welf. And you are..."

"Alice. Alice King," she responded, taking his hand to shake it. "Completely clueless and lost individual. You can call me Alice."

Welf threw back his head and laughed uproariously. He had no idea she was being painfully serious about being clueless and lost. His palms were extremely rough due to the exceedingly hard work of taking molten raw metal and shaping it into armor and blades of varying kinds.

"He's the smith who made the armor I was wearing when I fought the Minotaur. Oh, and look at this!" Bell exclaimed excitedly, picking a shiny silver breastplate and shin guard from the box. "He said I can have any of this Iwant if I simply tell everyone who made it."

"Are you sure about this, Welf?" she asked, noting the surprise that registered briefly in his eyes when she used his first name as he had requested. "No strings attached? For real?"

"Well, one," he admitted, receiving a glare of suspicion in return from her. He raised his hands in surrender as if she planned to arrest him. "I only want to join his adventuring party. That's all."

"That's really all you want in return besides free advertising?" she inquired still doubtful of his intentions.

"That's really all I want. Hey, I can understand why you'd be suspicious of my motives," he confided in her, moving closer and speaking in a lower voice as Bell continued to rummage noisily through the armor. "It was easy to see Bell is a gullible kid who is way too trusting for his own good. I can see you care a lot about him so I swear, I am not going to advantage of him. I just want to join a party. That's all."

Alice exhaled loudly. She believed him. She had heard him browbeating the poor guild employee earlier about joining a group of adventurers so she knew for sure he was not lying about that.

"By the way, Welf, that _kid_ has been through quite a bit of hell and taken on monsters that would make some grown men piss their pants. He is more of a man than a male twice his age...probably more of a man than you," she added daring to be a bit sassy and bluntly insulting.

The smile on Welf Crozzo's face never faltered. As a matter of fact, the other corner of his mouth lifted and his lips stretched into a broader smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. Sounds like I've met quite the adventurer named Bell Cranel. What about you, Alice? Will you be going into the Dungeon with us?" he inquired.

"No. I'd rather stay above ground," she stated honestly, watching his wide grin melt away. An image of the sinister and violent Vito came to mind. "There's plenty of monsters parading around in human skin up here that need to be taken care of."

"Happy hunting, Alice."

Absolutely no judgment from the redhead. That was refreshing.

"You too, Welf."

Alice pivoted on her heel to walk away from him.

"Aren't you going to ask me to take care of him?" Welf asked her.

She looked back over her shoulder at the man, turning only her head and upper body. Her eyes held Welf's steel blue eyes briefly before switching to Bell who was trying on the new armor.

"No," she replied flatly, her eyes returning to the outspoken Blacksmith's. "But I'll be sure to remind him to take care of you. Being new to the party and all. See you later."

Alice turned back around and continued on her merry way.

"Hey, Welf, what was that all about?" Bell asked him when he noticed Alice walking away. "Did you make her mad?"

"I don't think so. She's something else isn't she?" he inquired.

"You have no idea," he agreed with a sigh, watching her unhurried retreat. "She's the most woman confusing woman I've ever met."

"Trust me, dude, she's not an exception to the rule. She is the rule. All women are mysteries in their own special way," the redhead commiserated.

"She's even more of a mystery than the other three I know."

Welf gaped at him in disbelief.

"Three other women? Wow, man I never would have guessed," Welf said, jabbing him in the arm with an elbow.

"Guessed what?"

"Never mind." He should have known better than to think Mr. Innocent here could be capable of such shameless lasciviousness. "So what do you think of the armor?"

"It's great, Mr., I, uh, I mean, Welf."

"Fantastic! So why don't we go celebrate? Your new armor and my being a new member of your adventuring party. It's gonna be great!"


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: First of all, I must say thank you to dereturd and Soledge1, my most faithful reviewers. Second, I really struggled with getting this chapter written. I don't know why I found it so difficult, but I did. One version even pretty much wrapped up the whole story, however, it was a little too soon for that. Anyway, in the end, I hope the final draft turned out better than I think.

This chapter is full of angst and confusion, pretty much Alice being Alice. I also attempted to add more details to the scene with Freya as not to be taken out of context and make her seem out of character. I did try to add a few funny moments to break up the overall serious and dire tone.

Please enjoy the update!

* * *

Alice was sitting in the seat of the eroded boulder behind the church. Her eyes were closed rather than gazing at the stars. The rustling of grass caught her attention. There was no breeze. Footsteps. A rabbit approached. She recalled a time when she chased a cute white bunny through the grass. A forlorn, regret filled smile curled her lips before she exhaled a wistful sigh.

"May I sit down?" Bell asked to keep from startling her although she was very much aware of his presence.

Her eyes fluttered open. He smiled at her and happiness seeped into her smile. Despite coming out here to be alone and think, she was pleased to see him.

"Sure."

Alice sat up, shifting over to make room for him. He sat close to her, more closely than necessary, in the wide seat. His hip pressed to hers, and the entire length of his thigh rested alongside hers. She glimpsed at him, flashing him that same grin stemming from an odd mixture of contrasting emotions.

"You're not running from me."

Alice could not tell if that was a statement or a question.

"Why would I?" she asked, gazing straight ahead at nothing to avoid looking into his eyes.

He did not answer. His silence said more than if he used words. She knew what he was hinting at.

For the last few days Alice had avoided him in subtle and not so subtle ways. Waking up before sunrise she would make the long journey to the abandoned barn where Bete had conducted her training to continue practicing by herself. She returned home late, taking her shower and going to bed, often skipping dinner since they usually ate together as a family. When she and Bell did accidentally occupy the same room together, she would go so far as to get up and walk out although she had no particular place to go.

"Are you mad at me?" Bell inquired, getting straight to the point.

How unusual for him. However, he had learned that speaking his mind and saying exactly what he meant was the best way to get her to talk to him about things.

"No. Why would I be mad at you? I'm just mad at myself mostly," she confessed. "I'm tired of being scared. I'm sick of running away, of being a coward."

"I guess that means you're tired of running from me as well since you're still here talking to me."

Bell sighed loudly with exasperation. He lay his hand over hers that was on her thigh. She jumped when the tips of his fingers grazed her skin as he curled his fingers to hold her hand.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I shouldn't criticize anyone. I've done the same thing more times than I care to think about. Whether it be monsters in the Dungeon or uncomfortable situations with..."

_Girls_, Alice's brain filled in the blank when his voice trailed off. She refrained from completing his sentence aloud.

"I don't know how you feel about me anymore, but I know exactly how I feel about you," Bell went on then abruptly stopped speaking. His face blushed so darkly it was easy to see even in the dim light. "I really do love you."

Wow. He was being incredibly up front with his feelings tonight. He wasn't running away. But she wanted to. Everyone muscle in her body tensed as if in preparation to propel her off the rock, to flee somewhere far away.

Alice did stand up and walk away to lean against the hulking trunk of the tree with her back to him. The memory of when she and Bell watched the butterfly emerge from its cocoon replayed in her mind. All of the feelings she had for him, the feelings she had pushed away and ignored surged back up so strongly it brought tears to her eyes. Pretending those feelings did not exist had not diminished them at all like she had hoped.

Alice pressed her hand to heart which fluttered under her palm like that butterfly's wings as it had flown away. His hand touched her bare shoulder so lightly his soft touch stimulated every nerve ending in her body. She wanted to fly away but remained motionless. Her heart beat violently against her sternum she feared it might break the bone. The thunderous sound pulsed in her ears muffling his voice as he said her name.

Leaning in to her, his chest pressing against her back, he leveled his mouth close to her ear.

"I love you," he repeated as if she had not heard him the first time.

"Do you love Hestia?" she asked, laying her hand over his that cupped the round part of her shoulder.

"I do," he admitted. "But it's different."

"How?"

"She's my goddess. I'm grateful to her because she took me in after Grandfather died. I had no one, and we formed a family."

"I already knew that, Bell. But did you know that she loves you? More to the point, she's _in love_ with you? She adores you on a different level...more than you know," she said, dropping her hand from his.

"I revere her and respect her. I worship her. I don't see her as anything besides my precious goddess," he said.

_Yes, and that hurts her feelings_, Alice wanted to say but refrained. He had already determined in his mind what their relationship would be and would go no further. He was not ready to accept Hestia's feelings at this time.

"Time changes everything. You might see her differently one day," she argued back. "What about Lili? Or Eina?"

"Alice, please, why - "

"What about Ais?" she questioned him, shrugging his hand off of her shoulder. "You're hopelessly, dare I say it, desperately, in love with her. You have a crush on her. Though a bit childish in your feelings, too shy to make any kind of romantic overture, you do indeed feel deeply and dearly for her. I'm just a sad, pathetic substitute for Ais, the woman you really love. Do you actually think what you feel for me is real? "

The bitter tone in her voice fell harshly on her own ears. She walked around to the other side of the tree to distance herself from him.

"Damn," she muttered, folding her arms over her chest defensively. "Never mind. Don't bother answering that. I already know the answer anyway."

"Do you? Do you really?" Bell asked, going around the other side of the tree to meet her face to face as she continued walking around the trunk. "If you're so sure about my feelings, why can't you tell me about yours?"

"Ugh," she groaned, rotating on her heel to step away from him.

Bell place his hand on her shoulder close to her neck, his fingers extending over her collarbone. His fingers flexed, pressing into her skin slightly to hold her still. He was determined to get an answer. When she was not forthcoming with his answer, he spoke.

"What I feel for you is different than my feelings for all of them. Even Ais. I like being with you. I like who I am when I'm with you. I feel confident and capable...like I can do anything. You believed in me the Dungeon, believed I could defeat that Minotaur. And I did," he added, moving close to her again.

"So let me get this straight... you love me because of how I make you feel about yourself? I'm nothing more than a self-esteem building cheerleader?" she retorted without attempting to hide her resentment. "I always hated cheerleaders."

"What is a cheerleader?" he inquired. "I think you're misunderstanding me. I also love you because you're kind and thoughtful and funny."

"Hmph," she scoffed, rolling her shoulder as a hint for him to remove his hand. "So I'm a clown too. Entertainment for you."

"Grrr," he growled, growing annoyed.

She was going to twist every word he said into something else he did not mean. His fingers clutched onto her tighter instead of letting go like she wanted.

"You're endlessly infuriating and confusing too! I never know when I'm going to say or do something to make you angry with me. But it just makes me want to know you more, to understand you better. You're making things more difficult than they have to be."

"Relationships are like that where I come from. You don't just fall in love and live happily ever after," she snapped. "It's not that easy."

"It can be," he said. "I want to make you happy...like you do me. It's really not that complicated."

"Oh, my god, Bell!" Alice yelled her frustration boiling over. Spinning around to face him, she tried to explain in a way he could understand. "Relationships _are_ complicated People are complicated. No matter how much you love someone, that person will make you angry or sad. They will hurt your feelings. It happens. They have their own thoughts and feelings and problems. We're all flawed and screwed up...some more than others. We can't all be perfect goddesses and infallible Sword Princesses. I can't be perfect and wonderful like them! Sometimes I'm really _not_ a good person, Bell. I don't always say or do the right thing, but I'm trying!"

"And that's why I love you!" Bell exclaimed, raising his voice in an extremely uncharacteristic manner. "You make mistakes, but you keep trying to do better. You do make me angry and sad. You are the only woman I know who can make me yell. You make me have thoughts and feelings I don't understand but want to learn more about them."

"Like what? What kind of thoughts and feelings could be so different? I'm not that special. I don't understand what you're saying!" she shot back, her voice raised but no longer shouting.

Fast as lightning, Bell hooked an arm around her waist, pulling her into him so roughly she yelped in surprise. Then he pressed his mouth to hers for a powerful kiss, claiming her as his with brute force. His arms squeezed her like boa constrictor, flattening her barely covered breasts against his chest.

Anger acted as a fabulous motivator for him. By bringing out the worst in him, she spurred him on to do his best. How interesting. Bell had defeated his worst fear in the Dungeon so conquering other fears, such as intimacy with women, were becoming easier.

His mouth slid from hers, kissing a trail down her neck. She could not move or speak as her entire body heated with a warmth emanating from deep inside. Her belly tightened with sexual excitement as his soft lips dropped more kisses along the length of her collarbone. What kind of thoughts and feelings had he been having exactly?

"Uhm...ah, B-Bell?" she stammered as his lips retraced his path in reverse. "Wh-what, oh, what are you, uhm, doing?"

"I'm curious," he mumbled with his lips against her neck.

"I presume this is you acting on one of those thoughts you've been having." She had no idea he was capable of such thoughts. "Do I make you horny, Bell Cranel?" she asked, meeting his befuddled gaze when he finally removed his mouth from her neck.

"I don't even know what that word means," he replied, his desire glazed eyes meeting hers.

"Of course you don't," she whispered, puffing out the breath she had been holding.

"You say all this stuff I don't understand. I feel like you're making fun of me," he said, extremely perplexed and pouting just a little bit.

"Oh, Bell," she sighed, pressing her palms flat against his cheeks.

To think for a minute she believed he only wanted to use her for sex. How could she ever think anything so awful about him? His skin was so smooth under her palms. His eyes so pure as she looked into them. His bold advance, extremely uncharacteristic of him, had stunned her.

Alice squished his cheeks together which jutted out his lips giving him a fishy face. Unable to hold back her giggle, the unexpected sound cut through the thick atmosphere that had formed between the two of them like a palpable barrier.

"This is the kind of weird and funny stuff you do that makes me love you," he said, his voice slightly garbled due to her still smooshing his cheeks to give him fish lips.

Bell reached up to peel her hands away from his face. Closing the small gap between them, he kissed her lips, gently, passionately to express his feelings in actions since words were failing miserably.

"Bell, are you sure this is something you want to continue?"

As an answer, he fit his lips to hers. Kissing him was just as sweet, actually more so, this time around. Her belly quivered with nervous excitement.

Bell's hands rested on swell of her hips. Alice leaned into him, raising her hand to cup the back of his head as he explored her lips tenderly. Wanting more, wondering if he would be willing to give it to her, her lips separated slightly. He accepted the intimate invitation, hesitantly slipping the tip of his tongue through the small opening between her lips. His arm ensconced her waist, holding her securely in case she changed her mind and tried to run away. Her fingers curled to grasp his hair, pulling his mouth more firmly to hers. She moaned into his mouth as he pushed further, deeper, his tongue sliding over hers.

Alice was thankful for his strong arms enclosing her waist holding her upright and his body for supporting hers. She never would have guessed such a young, innocent boy could make her knees weak with a mere kiss. She realized when it came to fighting, defeating fierce creatures in the Dungeon, she regarded him as a man. When it came to romantic matters, especially sexual ones, she thought of him as a mere boy, a child incapable of such thoughts and deeds. She had severely underestimated him on a sexual level.

"Bell," she whispered, pulling her mouth away from his. "We should stop here."

"You still haven't told me how you feel about me," he reminded her. "Just tell me. Please. I need to know where I stand with you."

His insistence to talk about her emotions was like throwing cold water on her. She needed that sobering shot before their kissing progressed any further into territory he was not ready to discover. Neither was she for that matter.

"It's complicated," she mumbled to avoid giving him a straight answer.

"Everything always is with you. Nothing has been simple since you arrived. Love can't be that difficult, Alice. If you care about me at all, romantically or just as a friend, please, tell me exactly how you feel," he stated in a no nonsense yet pleading tone.

"I don't...I can't..." Her tongue stumbled over the words.

Alice closed her eyes, taking a second to compose herself with a cleansing breath. Opening her eyes, they met his that studied her face intently as if he attempted to read her emotions. How could he understand her feelings when she wasn't sure of them herself? Therein lay the crux of the problem between them presently.

"I have no idea how I feel. If it was that easy, I'd just fall and love and that would be it. Your crush on Ais wouldn't matter and neither would your strong feelings for the other women in your life. We'd all live together as one big happy family, each woman serving her own purpose in this little harem of yours," she said, taking his hands in hers.

"Why do you keep saying that word? Is a harem a bad thing?"

Was this really the same guy who just kissed her in a way that made her think he wanted to have sex with her?

"We both know I won't be staying with you in this world," Alice said, ignoring his questions. "It doesn't matter how we feel. We already know how things between us ends. There's going to be an unhappy ending with broken hearts no matter what. I don't belong here, Bell. One day, I'll leave you. I don't want to hurt you or myself any more than it's already going to. I can't, and I won't, allow myself to feel what my stupid heart wants to feel."

Alice felt like her heart was already breaking as she looked into his eyes glassy with unshed tears. She drew in a breath to say something, but stayed silent when he began speaking.

"I know you'll be leaving me, all of us, behind. I've thought about that day a thousand times. What will I say? What will I do? How will I feel? I don't know the answer to any of those questions. However, I learned early on we can't avoid losing the people we love for one reason or another."

So he ascribed to the _'better have loved and lost than never to have loved at all'_ philosophy. She was not a fan of that line of thought in matters of the heart. She had to admit Bell did indeed learn the painful lesson of loss way too young considering his parents died then the grandfather who raised him died in a terrible accident.

Once again, he exhibited bravery in the face of danger - the imminent disaster that would be their romantic relationship should they have one. His hands squeezed her fingers enclosed in his palms as if to pull her back from wherever her mind had drifted off to.

"Until you go, let me love you... and love me in return," he said.

"You're being kind of selfish. And it's not that easy," she countered stubbornly

"It can be," he insisted, pulling her forward to embrace her in a bear hug. "Alice...please."

"Bell, don't do this to me, to yourself. You'll have to let me go eventually."

Bell pulled her forward into his chest. He pushed her head down onto his shoulder, wrapping his arms around her in a ferocious embrace as if he meant to never let her go. Although she knew she should push him away, Alice relaxed into his embrace, pressing her face into the soft folds of his black shirt. Her arms enclosed his waist to cling to him as he continued to hold her.

"I know. But I don't have to let go right now so I won't," he remarked like a petulant child. "Not yet."

Alice sighed in resignation. She could not stop herself from liking him at least, but she could stop short of falling in love. She would keep a tight rein on her heart. They could be friends. Nothing less and nothing more.

~\\..'../~

* * *

The next morning...

"Alice! ALICE!" a gruff voice yelled at full volume in the sanctuary of the dilapidated chapel. The sound easily filtered down through the floorboards to the living quarters below. "Sparky, where are you?"

As if they did not recognize the voice, only one person called Alice by that nickname cinching his identity. What the hell is Bete doing here?

Bell paused in mid chew while Alice and Hestia sat with their forks poised in mid-air half way to their mouths. Breakfast was ruined. Alice could already feel the burn in her chest from indigestion. Dropping her fork on her plate with a clatter and placing her napkin beside her plate, she ran upstairs.

"Bete!" she hollered at him, appearing at the door near the pulpit.

Bete whirled around from where he stood in the back of the church. The angry look melted away from his face and his glowing golden eyes softened when he saw her. He ran toward her at full speed as if he meant to attack her so she took a fighting stance sliding her left foot back and raising her arms with one fist in front ready to strike.

"Oh, thank the gods!" he shouted, throwing his arms around her to capture her in a bear hug with her fists locked in between their chests.

"What the he-" Her words were abruptly silenced when he crushed his lips to hers.

Alice flattened her hands to his bare chest in preparation to push him away. Before she could shove him away, she felt his heart beating rapidly and erratically under her hand. After thrusting him away from her to break the unwelcome and savage kiss, she slapped his face with all of her might. The smack echoed through the vacuous sanctuary.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" he yelled, placing his hand over the throbbing red handprint she left behind.

"You tell me! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" she shrieked back at him. She pressed the back of her hand to her bruised lips, sufficiently disgusted and reeling from the undesired gesture of affection. "Ugh, Jesus."

"Who?" Bete asked, his eyebrows drawing together in bewilderment.

"A god from my world," Alice muttered irritably.

She glanced back at the door to the stairwell leading to the living quarters. Bell and Hestia stood there gaping in astonishment, their eyes as big around as the plates on which their breakfast was growing cold and unappetizing. Apparently, they had witnessed the kiss.

"Shit!" she cursed vehemently. Spinning back around to face Bete, she demanded, "Do you mind telling me what that little bit of insanity was about?"

"It's a good thing you're not dead. I would be pissed if all of my hard work training your pathetic ass was wasted," he said confusing her more. "That would have been embarrassing too."

"Oh, my gods!" she exhaled, pressing the heel of her hand to her forehead.

He was giving her a headache. She clapped her hands like a preschool teacher trying to garner the attention of a wayward charge. Grabbing his chin, she forced him to look at her, catching his eyes.

"Focus, Bete!" she commanded him. "What is wrong with you? Of course I'm not dead. What are you talking about?"

"A body was found behind the Asgard Tavern this morning. Blond, blue eyed, hot body. From the description I thought it was you."

"Hot body?" she heard Bell murmur to Hestia behind her.

Alice slapped Bete again.

"Ow! Dammit! What was _that_ for, Lightning Bitch?" he yelled.

"You deserved it, plain and simple," she replied, turning her back to him.

"Why?"

"Because you're you! That's why!"

Only one person could have murdered that woman. It was no accident that woman fit her description. Vito was sending her a message since she had been eluding his clutches. She had not intentionally been hiding; only avoiding the places where she thought he might be, especially the city and Mahira's shop. And the Dungeon.

She had been spending most of her time at the abandoned barn where Bete had trained her. Continuing her training by herself, she practiced with her lightning which he had expressly avoided allowing her to use during their sessions. Pretty smart decision on his part because she would have enjoyed zapping his ass every chance she got.

_An innocent woman was murdered because she looked like me_, Alice thought. The powerful onslaught of guilt nauseated her. A hand touched her shoulder, and she raised her hand in preparation to slap Bete again. It made her feel better to slap the hell out of him.

"Hey!" Bell exclaimed, seizing her wrist to avoid receiving one of her punishing open handed blows on his cheek.

"Sorry, Bell," she apologized, her arm falling to her side. "I'm just a bit freaked out right now."

"Understandably. I am too. Who would do something like this?" he asked.

"You can't guess?" she shot back, anger simmering deep inside of her.

"But why? Did he simply make a mistake thinking it was you?"

"No. That was no mistake. He purposely chose that woman _because_ she looked like me. It was a threat." She ran her fingers through her hair, growling in frustration. "Bell, there's something I need to tell you."

"What haven't you been telling me now, Alice?" he asked crossly.

"I'll be going," Bete said, showing himself to the door with the eruption of the stifling tension in the room.

"I'll go downstairs to clean up," Hestia announced as her excuse to leave them alone.

Alice paced back and forth, her fury steadily growing. There was no reason for that woman to die. Was Mahira safe? How many more innocent women would Vito kill to get her attention if she did not confront him?

"What is it?" Bell asked when it was just the two of them but she did not say anything.

"When we were leaving the Dungeon after you defeated the Minotaur Vito attacked me," she gushed rapidly in one breath.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

She stopped pacing to look at him with a contrite smile on her face.

"You were severely injured and recovering. You needed to relax and rest. The last thing you needed to do was worry about me," she explained.

He didn't argue with her reasoning. However, Bell wasn't the most logical person. She believed he thought way too much with his heart which often led him astray and opened him up for heartbreak. Kind of like him loving her despite the apparent conclusion of their relationship.

"What are you going to do?" Bell questioned her.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going hunting. I have a monster to slay," she said with a sinister grin on her face.

"Sometimes you frighten me," he sighed, scrubbing his hand over his face in distress and annoyance. "Will you promise me one thing?"

"Depends on the promise," she rejoined, allowing the creepy grin to drop from her face.

"Stay here until I get back. Don't go anywhere without me."

"I can't promise that," she replied truthfully. "But I swear I will come back alive. I'm not letting him kill me. I have to go home."

~\\..'../~

* * *

"Tell me, Vito. How stupid are you?" Freya asked him with utmost sincerity.

"Excuse me?" he returned.

Ottar stared at the man. It was impossible to tell if the man was glaring at Freya due to his eyes being closed all of the time. His hand gripped the handle of his sword more tightly should the man decide to make another idiotic move.

"How could I have made myself more clear? I never asked you to murder anyone," she said.

"Relax, my Queen," he returned, glimpsing at Ottar. "I was only sending a message to my quarry. No one has a clue it was me who killed that woman. Besides, I have far too much at stake to get caught now. I've almost achieved my minor goal to accomplish my major goal."

"Which is..." Freya prompted him to provide the answer.

"None of your business. My Queen," he added quickly to avoid the sword of the man who insisted on courtly manners when in the presence of his liege.

The audacity of that man! Repugnant dolt! She hated dealing with such a terrible creature.

However, desperate times, require drastic measures. Bell seemed particularly close to that woman Alice - uncomfortably close in an intimate way. Alice had to go and soon. But Freya needed to be careful. She could not bear the thought of her dear Bell finding out she had anything to do with this matter.

"Insolent fool," she muttered. "You are mere trash. The dirt under my feet."

"Don't worry. I won't tarnish your upstanding reputation. No one will ever link me to you. We come from two different worlds."

Freya gnashed her teeth together. Funny he should use that phrase. She had a serious problem with people from other worlds. One in particular.

"I simply want you to take that woman away from Orario. The farther away, the better. You can sell her to a nice rich deviant as a sex slave. Therefore, we both win. Or keep her for yourself. I really don't care. But keep this in mind, allowing her to live, making her suffer, is more satisfying than giving her the mercy of a quick death. Wouldn't you agree?" she questioned him, sitting back in her throne to glare at him distastefully.

She detested this man more than most humans. It sickened her that such a low life breathed the same air she did, but he was a means to an end. By using him, she would keep her hands squeaky clean while taking care of a nasty little problem. If he made anymore critical errors in judgment, becoming a bigger inconvenience to her, she would have Ottar deal with him.

"I apologize for not advising you of my plan in advance. I assumed I was free to pursue that matter as I saw fit. Our little Alice has been quite elusive as of late. She has avoided showing her pretty face in the city, and I have no idea where to find her. I was employing a less than subtle tactic to get her attention. That's all. I was beating the proverbial bushes to flush her out like a hunter does when seeking birds to shoot," he explained.

"Must I repeat myself? Use all the force you want, but do not kill her," Freya said, carefully enunciating each word.

"I must confess I did have my heart set on strangling the life out of her with my own hands, but thanks to you I see the wisdom of allowing Alice keep her pitiful, useless life."

"Alice," Freya repeated, testing the name on her tongue. Her face twisted with repulsion as if it tasted bad. She did not like the name at all.

"However, since my plan has changed," Vito continued. "I will take the utmost care in capturing her _relatively_ unharmed."

_The man likes to hear himself talk_, thought Freya, experiencing nausea by this time. She was ready to be done with him.

"Fine. Now get out of my sight," she ordered him.

"Yes, my Queen," he said, bowing his head in a show of respect that was only given out of necessity rather than sincerity.

His lack of respect was of no consequence. She wanted him gone - out her sight and out of her city. And Alice too. The sooner the better.

~\\..'../~

* * *

Alice entered the little material and clothing shop making a straight line for the counter in the back.

"Alice, what are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you. You're looking alive and well," Mahira stated tonelessly. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to check on you after hearing about the woman found murdered. I'm glad to see you're all right."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Mahira was surprisingly calm in direct contrast to how she normally acted.

"Vito killed that woman," she stated rather than asked, getting straight to the purpose of her visit. She did not want to be here long. "He purposely picked someone who looked like me to scare me, didn't he?"

"Yes, of course he did," the usually frightened shopkeeper answered without hesitation or lying.

"You should leave, " she warned Alice. "You're not safe here."

_Thank you Captain Obvious_, Alice thought, resentment making her tense. Something was seriously wrong here. Mahira was acting different, not like herself. Or was this the real her who Alice was seeing for the first time?

Mahira came from behind the counter, taking Alice by the arm to pull her across the floor. Alice dug in her heels, halting their progress to the door.

"I'm not running away. I want to speak to Vito. Where is he?" the agitated blonde demanded.

"Leave," the woman commanded her, growing angry and digging her fingernails into Alice's bicep. "Take this as my last act of kindness toward you. Go. And don't come back. I really did come to like you which makes this more difficult. Maybe one day you can forgive me. Please understand. I had to do what I had to do to survive."

"Come with me. You don't have to stay with him."

The bell on the door jingled. Both women turned to look. Vito walked in, standing in a wide legged stance to block to the door.

"Well, speak of the devil, and he shall appear," Alice murmured, stating an old adage from her home.

"Isn't this a nice surprise?" Vito greeted her, giving her a friendly smile. "Thank you, Mahira. You've finally done your job right."

"What?" Alice gasped. "What does he mean, Mahira?"

"I didn't think you were this stupid," she said, tightening her grip on Alice's arm.

Alice grunted and winced in pain from the woman's powerful grasp on her.

"You know I'm Vito's slave. I'm under his complete control," she confessed, letting Alice go.

"But I thought...I thought you wanted to be free. I wanted to help you. I was trying to save you," Alice said, a sick feeling growing in the pit of her stomach when a sinister grin pulled at Mahira's lips.

"Hmph," she scoffed, her lips receding from her clenched teeth. "Trying to save me? No one can save me. Certainly not you. You can't even save yourself."

The rage already simmering inside of Alice over Mahira's betrayal boiled over into righteous indignation at that insult. Holding onto her temper with every ounce of her self-control, she turned her attention to Vito.

"I'm leaving," Alice announced with resolve, moving toward the door.

Vito stuck his arm straight out in front of her across her chest to bar her attempted exit.

"What's your hurry? I just got here. You should really stay." His eyes opened to meet hers directly.

"Is that a suggestion or an order?" She dared to look him straight in the eyes, accepting his challenge and waiting for him to counter.

"Take it as you want it," he said offhandedly, shrugging his shoulders. "But don't think you're just going to walk out of here."

"Oh, I would never think such a thing."

Alice attacked first and violently to catch him off guard, taking advantage of his cockiness. She was positive he was underestimating her after their previous encounters. Grabbing his hand, she clutched it, sinking her fingernails into the side of his palm and the webbing between his thumb and forefinger to inflict a sudden stinging pain to offset him. She twisted his entire forearm ruthlessly by rotating his hand, overextending his wrist and his elbow. Swinging her right hand around, she delivered a quick and precise chop to his throat right over his Adam's apple.

He dropped to the floor onto his knees and out of her grip, raising one hand to his injured throat while dissolving into a coughing fit. She did not crush the hyoid bone but definitely damaged it making it difficult for him to breath much less talk. With his other hand, he withdrew his sword, shoving the tip toward her chin which made her freeze in her tracks and prevented her from walking out of the door. He really wasn't going down without a fight.

As Alice raised her foot to kick him, her chin hovered dangerously close to the sharp tip barely avoiding being cut. While reaching up to grab the sword, willing to risk slicing open her hand to remove the obstacle keeping her from freedom, Mahira screamed.

"Alice! Don't move! Don't let his sword touch you! If he wounds you, even a small scratch, it will never heal," she advised.

"Well, well, well," Vito rasped, coughing fitfully. "What a difference since I caught you in the Dungeon, my dear," he wheezed, coughing again. "When did you get so fucking strong?"

"When you pissed me off, you bastard. I'm not running from you anymore," she snarled through her teeth, staying still.

Alice glared down at him. His hand shook uncertainly, the tip of his sword swinging precariously under her chin. The sword of Damocles in reverse.

Vito could barely breathe. She doubted he had the strength to impale her with his sword. But according to his faithful slave, all he needed to do was giver her a small scratch that would eventually kill her. Should she even believe that woman? Would she die of blood loss or infection or what? She really did not want to find out.

Her lips quivered, mostly in fury but also uncertainty. Deciding not to take any unnecessary chances, she swung her head to the side to avoid being grazed by the perilously sharp tip. Bending down to Vito, she grasped his lapels, pulling him upward. Coughing racked his body again as she brought his face close to hers.

"You should be running from me. I'm going to kill you," she threatened him with all sincerity.

"Hmph," he scoffed, his eyelids parting so his bloody red irises could make contact with hers. "Do you really think you can kill me?"

"Oh, yeah, I really do," she whispered menacingly, raising him from the floor a little more.

After picking up Bete time and time again, flinging him over her shoulder or body slamming him in a bold wrestling move, Alice had developed an impressive amount of upper body strength. As she lifted him higher, Vito's cursed sword slowly rose menacingly between them, the tip resting against her chest over her heart. His eyes remained steadfastly locked on hers. Her roiling anger allowed her to stubbornly hold his fearsome gaze without wavering. Although his eyes were red, the color of fire representing warmth and blood depicting life, they were actually quite cold and dead.

"It appears I have the advantage at the moment. No matter what you do, I can kill you. I can kill you quick by skewering your heart. A slip of my sword and..." He moved the tip of his blade ever so lightly against her skin, smiling when she inhaled sharply. "I can deliver a tiny scratch that will become a weeping, festering wound. You'll die slowly, tortuously."

"I believe we are at an impasse, sir. What do you propose?" she inquired boldly, smiling ominously when his eyes widened which she thought was impossible.

"Someone sure is confident, aren't they? I like this new you. She's very exciting."

"This is the person I've been all along, you asshole. My friends helped me realize what was already there."

Alice suddenly understood what Bell meant. It changed everything for your friends to believe in you. She never knew how much another person's confidence in her could bolster her belief in herself, shoring up her courage and empowering her resolve. It also made her willing to fight, to strive to be better, showing her friends their trust invested in her was not misplaced. She even wanted to make Bete proud after his snarky statement about his hard work going to waste if she wound up dead.

Beyond all of that, she had made a promise to Bell to come back alive since she was insistent on completing this foolhardy mission. She would not disappoint him or hurt him after swearing she would not die by Vito's hands.

Vito's eyelids gradually closed, shuttering his eyes from her view. She no longer wanted to see them because there was nothing to see in the vacant eyes of a dead man.

"Release me, and I'll let you walk away. For now," he said.

"Really?" she inquired, startled by his offer but suspicious of his motives. "I can just waltz right out of here? Unscathed? Why would you allow that?"

"I do love a good game of cat and mouse, my dear," he replied coolly, smiling at her. He waved his hand as if to shoo her away. "So run along little mousy. I'll catch you another day."

"Fine," she responded.

Instead of simply releasing him, Alice forcefully shoved him down onto the floor for the purpose of giving his tailbone a good jarring on the wooden floor. When he issued an audible 'oof' then hissed in pain, she grinned sadistically having succeeded in causing him physical discomfort.

"I'll be going. Don't worry, Vito. I'll be seeing you again soon," she commented brazenly upon reaching for the doorknob.

"I look forward to it."

Alice glanced back at Mahira who smiled at her and wiggled her fingers in a wave.

"You know you're a dead woman, right?" Alice asked her.

"I have been for quite some time," she responded, her smile turning sad and remorseful. She was already resigned to her fate. She knew Vito was going to kill her as soon as Alice left. "Good-bye, Alice. I wish things were different. We could have been great friends."

"Yeah," Alice agreed regretfully. "I made the mistake of thinking we were friends. Good-bye, Mahira."

"Farewell, Alice Leigh King. When you kill him, make sure to do it in my name as well."

"Sure thing," she sniffed, tears filling her eyes.

"Leave before I change my mind," Vito warned her, struggling to get to his feet.

Without another word, Alice left the shop. Whatever awful thing happened in there now was none of her business. She had tried and failed to save a woman who refused to be saved to the very end. Maybe she felt like death was a fitting punishment for her treachery. How many women had she betrayed and led to an untimely death or some other horrible fate? There was no way of understanding what was going through Mahira's head so she did not try because it would only hurt more.

"Dammit," Alice growled. "How could I be so blind and dumb?"

Alice groaned, rolling her eyes. Worse yet, Bell had been right in being suspicious of Mahira and her role in the matter. Although he was trusting, and that trust had sometimes been misplaced, she had been downright gullible which made her feel ashamed. Oh, well, the important part of the matter was that she would be returning to him alive and unharmed.

She had work to do. Perhaps she should take another excursion into the Dungeon with Bell. She had practiced using her lightning ability on pumpkins and scarecrows at the abandoned barn. Now she needed to train on live subjects, ones that could fight back, to give a true test of her skills.

~\\..'../~

* * *

Bell slowly approached the little church he called home. He had been with Welf all day at his home forge. Hot and tired and not very optimistic he would find Alice there, he plodded along at a snail's pace. At least one thought encouraged him. The High Smith insisted on forging a sword for him before they went into the Dungeon again. If only Alice would go with him. He would like to see her fight since she had trained with Bete. Hard headed, overly independent, infuriating woman.

As he neared the church, he saw a figure sitting on the steps. Who could that be? As he got closer, he could see the golden blond hair belonging to Alice. Closer still, his eyes met hers and she smiled. When he reached the bottom of the steps, she stood up to greet him, welcoming him with open arms, literally. He walked into her embrace, accepting her tender, extraordinarily friendly kiss on his lips.

"You're here," he stated breathlessly, stunned by her presence. There was not even a single scratch on her as he studied her face.

"I'm glad to see you too," she said, hugging him again.

"Where did you go?" he inquired.

"I went to visit Mahira," she confessed quickly and easily.

Bell already knew where she had been going, but it was nice to hear the truth coming out of her mouth without resorting to interrogation tactics.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I won't be going back again," she assured him before he even said anything.

"What happened?'

Alice held his hand to give her strength while she told l him everything including the confrontation with Vito at the end. She confessed her naivete concerning Mahira's job to be the lure who suckered women in and brought them to Vito. This was why she was afraid to trust and care about people. When people betrayed you, it changed you in ways you couldn't imagine. The same thing had happened to him, even with Lili, but he chosen to forgive her and trust her anyway. Apparently forgiveness and trust, did not come so easily to Alice.

"I think I should go to the Dungeon with you again," she said as a conclusion.

"You do?" he asked, happy but fearful at the same time.

Something about her had changed. He couldn't tell exactly what yet, but she was not the same person who had left home this morning. She seemed more confident in herself and of her abilities.

"I want to show you something," she proclaimed, standing up from the step where she was sitting.

Walking away a few feet, Alice set her sights on the biggest tree in the treeline across the road. Bell watched in awe as blue and white sparks flew from her fingertips. Her eyes began to glow with an ethereal light. Her fingers curled inward to form a fist as if to trap the small bursts of electricity. The scars along her chest and arm emitted a bluish luminescence as well.

A humming noise filled the air as the charge built in her palms. Her hair slowly began to lift, extending straight out from her head, and giving her the appearance of a gigantic dandelion. A pins and needles sensation pricked at Bell's skin over his entire body as the hairs raised. A buzzing began in his brain. He felt as if his organs were vibrating from the electricity in the air around him. He could not take his eyes off of her as she stretched out her arm, flinging open her fingers to unleash a lightning bolt at the old tree.

The trunk, wider than she was tall, imploded from the center, spraying out thousands of splinters amidst the remainder of the trunk that was in shreds. No longer able to hold it's own weight, the top portion fell straight down onto it's bisected bottom. The leaves shimmied, making a sound like maracas, as the tree groaned and fell to the side. The top of the tree crashed onto the ground with a resounding boom, sending up a spray of green leaves that rained down on the both of them.

Bell could smell the tinny scent of ozone in the air that usually follows a lightning strike. The sting of electricity flowing across his skin was gone since she had discharged the bolt of lightning.

"Wow," he gasped, staring at the fallen tree. "This is what you've been doing while spending so much time away from home?"

"What do you think?" she asked, pushing at an excessively large splinter with her big toe.

"That was amazing!" he exclaimed proudly. "I thought you were staying away to avoid being near me."

Alice shrugged, clasping her hands behind her back. He wasn't wrong.

"Let's just say I was avoiding you with a purpose," she said, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"I'll try not to be hurt by that. I'm beginning to realize that sometimes it's good when you're not quite so honest."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Hi, all! Back again. I'll be the first to admit this is kind of a filler chapter, but it does move the story along so it's not completely pointless. This event directly impacts the story since it changes Bell and Alice's relationship and plays into later events.

This chapter is a bit short in comparison to others, but it is also a single romantic moment. And yes, that includes sex. The lucky guy is Bell, not Bete. This fact will thrill some and disappoint others. It is what it is. I added this warning to allow you, dear reader, to make an informed decision should you decide to skip this chapter due to sexual content or stop reading the story entirely due to love interest choice.

As I have already said, I can please some people some of the time and others none of the time. There is a point to this chapter besides adding a gratuitous sex scene.

So anyway, with that being said, read on, gentle readers, and thank you!

* * *

"Alice! Alice!" Bell called only to have his voice echo back to him in the empty sanctuary. "Dammit. Where could she have gotten off to so fast?"

She had left early before he had awakened to go train by herself as usual. She had been a no show at dinner which was unusual. Then after arriving home much later, Alice took her shower, bypassed the food, and disappeared again.

He felt like she was avoiding him again. He chose to convince himself that she was simply nervous about returning to the dungeon and throwing herself into last minute training not only to be ready to face whatever waited for them but also to calm her anxiety.

There was one place where Bell had not yet searched for her. Walking out of the back door of the church into the little yard, he went straight to the big tree. Before he could look up to see if she was there, her face suddenly appeared in front of his, upside down.

"AAAAHHHH!" he yelled, jumping back. She always scared the hell out of him by doing that.

"Hi, Bell!" she greeted him with unexpected cheerfulness.

"What are you doing?" he asked, studying her Cheshire cat grin. Did she take that much joy in taking him by surprise?

Alice giggled. Apparently she did.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, the ridiculously big smile returning to her face.

"No you're not," he snapped back at her, only slightly irritated with her. He couldn't help but smile back at her with that stupid, simpering grin on her face.

"Come up. Come sit with me," she invited him.

"I will. But first..."

Bell stepped forward, taking her face between his hands. When her smile faded at last allowing her lips to close, he pressed his mouth to hers catching her bottom lip between his, her top lip touching the sensitive skin under his lower lip. The kiss was strange but exciting, short but sweet.

Alice kept her eyes closed after he stepped back from her. She looked serene, relaxed. He was glad he could have that effect on her with a mere kiss. Gradually her eyes opened, and she smiled. This time her smile was pleasant and made her look happy instead of devious.

"You've become quite bold lately, Mr. Cranel," she said.

"Is that a bad thing?" he questioned her in return.

"Definitely not. You're not scared to act on your craziest whims. At least not with me. Besides, I like it when you kiss me," she confessed, her face turning pink.

"Someone I love once told me a bit of wisdom imparted to her by someone she loves. Courage is not the absence of fear but action in spite of it. Although you're afraid, do it anyway," he said.

He quoted the exact words she said to him as told to her by her father - the man she had always believed to be her father. Rosy red spots of color formed on her cheeks.

"Are you embarrassed? Or is the blood rushing to your head from hanging upside down so long?" Bell teased her.

"Come up to our happy place," she said, reaching out to him with both arms.

"_Our_ happy place?"

"We've always been happy together when we're up here. I feel like I've made you quite sad lately."

"You haven't."

"Now who's lying Bell Cranel?" she challenged him, raising a dubious eyebrow.

Alice knew him as well as he knew her. He sighed, walking to the trunk of the tree to begin his climb.

She had pulled herself up by engaging her abdominal muscles and in an awe inspiring feat of physical strength sat up. Throwing her leg over, she was straddling the branch by the time he reached it.

Sitting down facing her, his legs hanging over the sides like hers, he inched forward. They moved toward each other, meeting in the middle with their knees touching and an arm's length of space between them.

Alice leaned forward using her arms as a fulcrum to lever herself toward him without falling out of the tree. Another smile graced her lips when he once again held her face in his hands. His palms were rough and calloused from the many hours spent training to become an expert with a blade. He could wield a dagger or a sword with lethal precision.

"Bell, I lied to you the other day," she confessed.

"Oh?" he murmured, his heart leaping nervously in his chest. _Lied about what this time?_, he mused to himself, staring into her large, round blue eyes.

"I'm sure you're not surprised. You're probably wondering what this time?" she said, guessing his thoughts. An awkward chuckle escaped her, born from the self-consciousness that comes with honest confession.

"What did you lie about?" he asked patiently, stroking his thumbs across her pink cheeks chilled by the wind and colored with embarrassment.

"There's something I need to tell you before we go into the dungeon. Before I face Vito. Before anything happens to me," she added, her eyes turning glassy with tears. "I'm scared, Bell. Terrified."

"Who wouldn't be? You already know what kind of danger the dungeon holds, and it only gets worse and more frightening. More deadly. Then there's Vito - "

"No. Not that," she interrupted him, shielding her eyes from his by lowering her eyelashes against her cheek. "I'm talking about something less obvious that scares the hell out of me."

"What?" Bell inquired, thoroughly baffled by this woman.

She always did this to him. Alice insisted on being so infuriatingly difficult and bewildering. She had a talent for keeping him confused and wondering what the hell is going on. However, she was not so different from the other women in his life. She was just extra, more of everything. Compelling and perplexing and fascinating. Maybe it was because she had come here from another world, another universe. Not only from another place, she could possibly be from another time so far removed from his own that she couldn't help be a frustrating puzzle, an enigma she didn't even understand herself.

"Bell."

The way Alice said his name immediately seized his attention. Her breathy voice quivered. When she raised her eyelids to reveal her eyes, tears slid from the corners and spilled over the lower lids.

"Why? What? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Bell asked, his eyes bouncing back and forth between hers that shed tears profusely. "I thought you said this was our happy place. You're not very happy, Alice."

She laughed. But it was a sad sound, expressing her shame for her tears as well as her sorrow for whatever she was crying over. While smiling through her tears, she finally made her confession to explain the madness.

"I love you, Bell Cranel," she proclaimed.

Although speaking in a hoarse whisper, those words rang loud and clear in his ears. She said it. She actually said it. He had wanted her to admit her feelings at the same time he confessed his to her, but she had stubbornly refused, not wanting to admit them to herself.

But he already knew how she really felt. Later, much later, after replaying the conversation over and over in his head, the meaning of her words finally sank in. Hurt by her obstinate attitude but not angry, he understood. She was afraid, and he knew all too well what that felt like.

Alice moved closer to him, raising her legs to position her thighs over the top of his, pretty much sitting in his lap while facing him. Enclosing his waist with her arms, she nestled her head into the crook of his shoulder, pressing her forehead against his neck.

"I'm sorry, Bell. I'm sorry I lied and hurt your feelings. I ruined what could, and should, have been an extremely romantic moment," she sniffed.

"This isn't so bad," he rejoined, encompassing her shoulders with his arms to hold her close. "This can turn out to be a romantic moment too."

"Courage is not the absence of fear but action in spite of it. Although you're afraid, do it anyway," she repeated. "I finally decided to take my own advice."

"Is there another reason you denied your true feelings? Even to yourself?" he asked, grazing her forehead with his lips when he attempted to look down at her. He could not see her face though because she had pressed herself so tightly to his body.

"I wanted it to hurt less when I leave. I thought if I told you I couldn't love you that the feelings would go away. They didn't," she sighed, almost sounding disappointing.

"Do you have to leave? Do you really want to go home that much? There were times when you talked about your family, where you came from, that made it sound like you would rather stay here."

"I can't say there weren't times I felt that way. I don't belong here. I need to go home...to be with my family. I'm sure they are worried about me and miss me. People you love sometimes make you mad, hurt your feelings. They're only people too. None of us are perfect," she sighed, briefly squeezing him so hard he could barely breathe.

"You have a family here too. Would staying here with me be so bad?" he asked, not trying to hide the hurt in his voice. "Do you expect me to be perfect? How is that fair?"

"I guess I expected you to be perfect because you live in a world full of gods. You live among living, breathing incarnations of legends and myths, the gods of old, the beings who were supposed to be superior to humans. The gods I've only read about in books walk among you looking extremely human. There's elves and half animal beings, anthropomorphic creatures. All are supposed to be different, set apart, almost human. Better, stronger, and smarter. I guess I assumed the humans here were different too. Different from the plain old humans in my world. Magical and ethereal...which they actually are in a way but then again, everyone here, even the gods and elves and others, are all so damn ordinary, so incredibly..."

Alice paused her rambling to search her brain for the correct word to explain. When she could not, she settled on the obvious term.

"They're all so incredibly _human_," she said, emphasizing the word almost making it sound like an insult. "It's almost...kinda..."

She sighed, stumped again. It wasn't like her to be at a loss for words. Words, sharp and often angry, sometimes hurtful, seemed to come easily to Alice. But presently words failed her time and time again.

"Disappointing?" Bell ventured.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Disappointing. But then there's you."

"Me?" He reined in his feelings to prevent being stung by her words.

Surely she would not say something so cruel as to call him a disappointment after she had acted so proud of him. In the dungeon when he defeated the Minotaur, slayed his greatest fear, she had been his greatest advocate and...what had she called it? Cheerleader!

"I've never met anyone like you. Your innocence. Your honesty. Your willingness to trust. Your ability to love and be loved. Everything about you scares the hell out of me so much more than hate and violence. I'm accustomed to those things."

"But your parents - "

"They never abused me but they held their secrets. Told lies. Lived a lie. Hurt me and disappointed me." Then she sighed dejectedly. She had a tendency to make that exact noise, that particular sigh, before divulging a heartfelt admission. "But I've also let them down, dashed their hopes, hurt their feelings. I can't imagine what they're thinking or feeling right now, not knowing where I am. Or maybe they do know where I am, and it's me that doesn't have a clue. Maybe I'm in a coma somewhere and this is all a dream. Just a big hyper realistic dream. Perhaps to teach me a moral lesson to make me a better person. I don't know."

"Ugh," Bell groaned, embracing her until her nose crushed into his collarbone. "You keep saying all these things I don't understand. You make life so damn complicated, Alice Leigh King."

"I don't understand it either. Oh!" she exclaimed, raising her head to blink at him with her big blue eyes bloodshot from crying. "You said my name right!"

"Well, yeah I did but what - "

Before he could say another word, her lips smashed into his. This powerful kiss was almost painful, her lips pushing into his with bruising force. Lifting her lips ever so slightly, she proceeded to give him several gentle pecks square on the mouth.

Licking his lips, he could taste the salt from her tears. His tongue brushed across her lower as she came in for another peck. A groan came from deep inside her throat after the unexpected contact. That inadvertent reaction made every muscle in his body tighten. The contraction of his abdominal muscles brought on the slightest tinge of nausea from compressing his stomach. There was a constriction of the muscles in his thighs was followed by an uncomfortable tightening of his trousers.

Alice placed her hand on the back of his neck, pulling his slightly parted lips to hers. Her tongue quickly but tenderly found its way into his mouth, tempting him to react in kind with a brush of the tip across his tongue.

Bell responded by embracing her more securely, holding on to her for dear life as if she might be taken right out of his arms and disappear forever. His tongue pushed back against hers, drawing another sexy moan from her throat. The sensation of her breasts pressing against his chest, separated only by millimeters of clothing, incited a throbbing between his thighs.

He felt hot, overheated actually, despite the cool night air. He couldn't breathe. His lungs screamed for air. Reluctantly, he turned his head, ripping his mouth from hers, inhaling noisy gulps of air through his open mouth to feed his starving lungs.

"Bell," she whispered in his ear, breathing heavily herself.

Alice dropped a light kiss onto the smooth skin behind his earlobe. Her lips formed a line of kisses down his neck to the collar of his black shirt. Her arm retracted from around his body. Her other hand was still on the back of his neck, her fingers flexing to grasp his neck lightly.

"Don't let me go," he requested in a raspy whisper.

"I have no intention of doing so," she assured him.

Her eyes met his as the fingers of her free hand found the bottom of his shirt, lifting it to enable her to slide her hand underneath. Cold fingertips like ice cubes slid across his hard abdomen causing him to suck in his belly despite wanting her touch.

"Sorry," she apologized, retracting her hand.

"Wait," he said as she let go of his neck as well.

Bell grabbed her wrists, bringing her hands to his mouth. He blew his warm breath on her palms to take away a bit of the frigidness.

Alice observed him intently as he attempted to warm her hands by using his breath as a heater. Her breath caught in her throat when his lips puckered to place a kiss on the tip of her forefinger. He kissed each fingertip, including the pads of her thumbs. Quick, shallow breaths brought on a bout of dizziness as he pressed her palm to his mouth, kissing it then doing the same with the other.

"You're so cold. We should go inside," he suggested.

_My skin may be cold, but I'm actually quite hot_, Alice thought to herself, meeting the ardent gaze of his dazzling ruby red eyes.

"O-okay," she stammered.

Rather than climb down the tree, Alice unhinged her body from his, moving back across the branch. She dismounted in the flashy way of a gymnast like she had the first time, leaning back and releasing her legs to flip head over heels to stick the landing on the ground below.

Graceful and definitely better for his knees, Bell jumped down, hitting the ground and rolling right back up onto his feet into a standing position.

"Nice. Very nice!" Alice exclaimed, clapping for him. "That was amazing."

"Thanks," he returned, taking her by the hand and pulling her into the sanctuary.

"Well, good night," she said after he closed the back door behind them.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" he asked.

"No. Of course not. But - "

"It's just the two of us tonight. Hestia was called to a dinner with the other gods," he informed her, taking her into his arms.

"A dinner? Are you sure it's not some kind of meeting? Why are the gods having so many get-togethers? What are the discussing? What are they worried about? What's going on? Should we be worried?" she asked.

"I don't know. The gods are rulers of this world, above the humans, just as you said. Hestia said Freya invited everyone to a dinner. That's all I know. I'm sure it's just a party. Nothing to worry about," he assured her, cupping her jaw.

"Bell, what are you - "

He cut off her words with a kiss. When he lifted his lips briefly to reposition them, she tried talking again only to be quieted with a kiss.

Alice could feel herself being pushed backwards toward the little pallet she had made for herself between several of the pews she had arranged in a square to form her 'bedroom.' Despite still being right out in the open, the benches did offer a modicum of privacy, cutting off a clear view.

Somehow he maneuvered her around the pews without tripping on the legs or shoving their knees into the seats. Holding her upper arms, distracting her with a passionate kiss, his tongue discovering the special joys of her mouth and tongue, he lowered her onto the makeshift bed she had fashioned for herself using scraps of cloth and hay she had gleaned from the fields around where she trained.

"What are you doing, Bell?" she asked him as he carefully lay her back, positioning her head on the patchwork pillow.

"Shut up, Alice. Just shut up," he ordered her in his soft, gentle voice. "If you keep talking, I'll lose my nerve."

Alice pulled the handmade quilt over them to ward off the chill from the cool air in the room. Her eyes stayed on his as he hovered over her on all fours. Trembling fingers traced her lips, sliding over her chin to skim down her neck. At her chest, he hesitated, his eyes moving away from hers to look at his hands.

Alice closed her eyes when his fingertips followed the round curve of the top of her breast pushed over the black leather corset, a nice surprise she had found in the throw-away bin behind the upper scale dress shops. Large metal hooks fit into round eyes to keep the corset closed. He released the first one with flick of his thumb. Then the second. With the opening of the third, the corset separated, revealing the sides of her breasts.

Then he paused. Her entire body shivered under him, but it had nothing to do with the cool air on her bare skin or his warm breath ghosting across it. She squeezed her eyelids together tightly, her body trembling, anticipating either his touch or for him to release the two final hooks to remove the garment. Her breathing stopped for a few seconds when she felt his warm mouth on her left breast, his lips exploring the softness of the cleavage.

Her teeth caught her lower lip, withholding a a moan as his tongue darted out to taste her skin. The last two hooks were released in rapid succession and the corset fell away from her body, revealing the entirety of her breasts. Instantly her nipples hardened into stiff little peaks. His gentle, inquisitive lips moved over her breast toward the throbbing bumps of flesh.

Alice bit her lip harder, almost drawing blood but moaning anyway from deep in her chest when his warm, wet tongue lapped over the stimulated nipples which were more than ready for his attention. His hand clamped over the other breast, massaging it as he enclosed the nipple of the other to suckle at it lightly.

"Oh, Bell," she gasped, grasping handfuls of his cotton like hair.

She arched her back, pushing her breast into his mouth as a plea for him to suck harder which he did. Nipping her with his teeth brought a cry from her lips. Unfortunately that made him let go, raising his head to look at her.

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry," he apologized before she answered.

"It's okay," she assured him, panting lightly. "It felt good."

"Want me to do it again?" he asked.

"Yes, please," she begged.

This time he lowered his head to the other breast. Her hands, warm at last, pulled up his shirt to touch him. Her fingers trailed over his abdomen, exploring the washboard like ridges with great interest to sate her curiosity.

She had seen him without a shirt many times. Over time she had watched muscles develop and form definitive lines under his baby smooth skin. Despite wanting to touch him, to know how they felt, she had been a good girl, keeping her hands to herself. But now she had been presented with the opportunity to discover, to touch and feel, those muscles.

Alice's hands roamed over his chest, giving his pecs a good groping like he was currently doing to her breasts. She accepted his kiss as her hands continued their exploration of his chest. When his head lifted from hers, she tugged at his shirt, pulling it up as far as she could to the middle of his chest.

Bell sat up to a kneeling position, his thighs astride of her hips. As he reached back to grab the neck of his shirt and snatch it over his head, she sat up too, her fingers covering one of his light pink nipples while her mouth covered the other.

"Alice!" he exclaimed in surprise, tossing his shirt away.

His arms wrapped around her shoulders, his fingers finding their way into her silky hair. His hands kneaded her hair like a content cat as she licked and sucked his supremely sensitive nipples that had never experienced such delightful and sexually exhilarating treatment. Seeking relief from the agonizing ache below his waist, he unintentionally pushed the his hips at her chest, pressing his pulsating erection against her breasts.

Alice grabbed his butt cheeks, clutching them through his pants with her entire hands. Her fingers dug into the soft fabric that contrasted nicely with the hard muscle of his glutes. She squeezed the muscular flesh until he yelped and pulled her hair. Hurting him was not a concern when the deep, almost animalistic, groan of pleasure erupted from his chest as she pulled him into her, offering a respite from the throbbing erection that was verging on painful.

Removing her hands from his butt, she lowered herself back down to a lying position. He remained kneeling over her. Her fingers pressed to his solar plexus, the area just below where his sternum ended at the uppermost part of his abdomen. They drifted downward, raising goosebumps across his skin in their wake. Her fingers folded over the top of his pants against his lower abdomen, her thumb resting on the front side to grasp them loosely.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alice asked, her eyes delving deeply into his as if to find the answer herself.

"Of course I want to do this. I love you," he said.

Bell looked punch drunk. His eyelids drooped over glassy eyes giving him a sleepy appearance. His lips were parted. He breathed deeply and quickly, almost panting.

At this moment he definitely did not appear to her as an innocent child. He looked damn sexy, a man ready and willing to have sex with the woman to whom he had professed his love.

He loved her. That concept alone brought tears to her eyes. For the first time, she understood what that really meant.

_All of these damned feelings_, her inner voice groused.

"I love you too," she returned.

Bell bent down over her, kissing her. At her urging, he lay down beside her. Eyes closed, they concentrated on every touch, every sound. Nose to nose, chest to chest, one arm under their heads and the other draped across their lover's waist, they lay in each others arms. Listening to the breathing of the other, they relished the warmth and closeness of their bodies.

Alice sat up, pushing Bell over onto his back with a hand on his shoulder. Placing her hands on either side of his ribcage, facing his feet and leaning over him, she pushed her hands downward. Her fingers slipped under the edge of his pants to push them down his hips.

His erection popped up, slapping against her cheek. She giggled from the unexpected assault.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Bell apologized.

She could only imagine how red his face must be right now. Fortunately, his embarrassment did nothing to diminish his sexual excitement.

"Things happen. Sex can be an excruciatingly awkward and embarrassing thing sometimes. Especially the first time," she said, sliding his pants down his legs and off.

Bell tugged on her skirt. Alice sat up to assist him with removing the skirt, which as she had warned, became a tricky and unnecessarily clumsy process. After working the skirt down to her knees, she rocked back and forth from one knee to the other to push the material past them. Her fingers got tangled, she lost her balance in her struggle, and she fell face first into Bell's chest which made both of them start laughing.

Rather than rise back up to her knees, she rolled over onto her side, her head lying on his belly. Kicking at the skirt to free herself, at last she kicked away the garment that had twisted around her calves.

"Done?" he asked her when she lay quietly panting, her cheek pressing against his belly.

"Finally," she sighed, not moving because his hands were combing through her hair.

"Tired?"

"Not really. I just like what you're doing."

"In that case," he said, untangling his fingers from her hair.

"You're mean," she gasped, sitting up to pretend glare down at him.

"I've had a good teacher on how to be mean," he shot back in a shockingly smart aleck fashion, smacking her on the behind with his open hand.

This was a new side of Bell she had no idea existed. She liked it. She loved him. Leaning over him, her breasts flattening against his chest as she kissed him, His hand rested on her hip. His fingers toyed with the strings on her underwear. The panties she made for herself tied like a string bikini because there was no elastic here.

Bell pulled on the tail of the bow undoing it. Alice felt a rush of warmth and wetness as his fingers caressed the newly bared skin of her hip, his fingers skimming the edge of the V that was only partially bared.

"Are you - "

"I'm sure," he cut her off before she could finish the question. "I want this."

Bell pulled the other string and panties drifted down to the pallet between her knees.

"I want you. I love you. I see making love to as a physical form of sharing that love, of showing what you mean to me," he said, cupping her cheek with his hand.

Alice closed her eyes as guilt washed over her. Had her mother felt like this with Zeus? The god had wooed her and professed his love for her. She had been brought to a strange place by a strange man who she eventually fell in love with. She had no idea why or if she would ever get back home to her family. Her mother found solace, found love in a terrifying and bizarre place not knowing what would happen to her. How could she not fall under his spell?

Finding herself in almost the same exact predicament, experiencing these strong feelings for the young man in her bed, Alice finally understood a little bit more about her mother's motives. She felt guilty for hating her so much when she had no true understanding of what her mother was going through.

She opened her eyes to look at Bell.

"Thank you, Bell," she said, watching his face morph into an expression of unadulterated confusion.

"For what?" he asked, understandably needing clarity.

"For loving me. For making me understand what that truly means. For shedding light on a lot of other mysteries surrounding love that I didn't understand. No matter what happens from here on out, you will always be precious to me. I will always love you," she swore.

Alice moved over on top of him, placing her knees on either side of his hips. Her eyes remained on his as she lowered herself on top of him, guiding him inside of her with her hand. She paused when he was completely inside of her, sitting on top of him without moving.

Bell's hands rested on her hips as his eyes fluttered closed. He raised his hips, lifting her into the air a little as he settled deeper inside of her. After he lowered himself back down onto the mattress, he sat up pressing his face to her chest between her breasts.

She hugged him, cradling his head against her body.

"How does it feel?" she asked, rocking her hips.

"It feels good. Really good," he added when she pushed herself up on her knees.

"It does," she agreed as she lowered body.

Holding him close, making unhurried, gentle movements with her hips, Alice alternated between going up and down and swaying forward and back. His arms hooked under hers, his hands grasping her shoulders. He pushed upward under her, thrusting his hips at her as he pulled her down onto him. His searching mouth found her breast, latching on to the nipple.

"Bell," she whispered, tightening her arms around his shoulders.

Leaning her head, back, she opened her mouth, issuing a lengthy moan that tapered off into a whimper. She continued to thrust her hips faster at his urging, spurred on by the enticing pressure building inside of her as well. Leaning into him, she pushed her forehead against his shoulder. Her hair spread across his chest, the golden strands tickling his skin and sticking to the sweat droplets.

"Oh, by the gods, I think I'm about to come," she warned him.

"What's that? Does it hurt?" Bell panted, curious and clueless as ever.

"It's a very good thing. You'll find out soon, sweetheart. Just keep doing what you're doing, and we'll both have an orgasm," Alice advised him.

His arms wound around her waist for a more secure hold. Their bodies worked together in equal and opposing thrusts, crashing together to create a fantastic burst of bliss that unfurled throughout their bodies. The pressure mounted, the pleasure continued to rise. They both moaned and cried out to express their satisfaction, calling the others name over and over.

Alice reached her climax first, the sexual gratification unspooling inside of her, rushing through her again and again. Like ripples on top of still water, the initial burst of bliss started deep inside then expanded, growing, extending through her torso, her limbs, her fingers and toes.

"Alice."

Bell spoke her name calmly before the storm of physical sensations assaulted his body. He held onto her as he writhed and moaned. She became his center point, his anchor, keeping him tethered to their present reality. He pushed his hips up at her as he poured everything into her.

When he became motionless in her arms, the only sound between them his ragged breaths, Alice stroked his sweat dampened cheek with her fingertips. She raised her head to pepper his face with tiny kisses.

Bell lowered himself onto his back as she dismounted his hips to lay down beside him. She lay her head on his chest, her cheek resting over his heart which thumped hard and fast. His arm hooked around her shoulders, pulling her body into his.

"i won't disappear. I swear," she promised.

"I know. I'm just holding you while I can," he whispered, rolling toward her to encompass her body with both arms.

Alice forced her mind to concentrate on the here and now, not to think about the future, when they would have to say good-bye. His body against hers. Their breathing gradually syncing like the beating of their hearts. This moment and only this moment mattered. She loved him and he loved her and they had just consummated that love. That was all she wanted to think about.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Last chapter, just in time for Christmas. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Alice woke up first. Although she had slept soundly, it did not prevent her from waking up exceedingly early as she had become accustomed. Not feeling Bell near her, she blinked open her eyes.

The sun had not yet fully risen and cast a blue-gray pallor across the room. She had worked her way to the edge of the makeshift mattress far away from Bell. Possibly because he lay on his back, arms and legs outstretched, dominating the bed. He left her with no choice but to curl up in the small space between his arm and leg.

Extending her arms and legs, bumping him and making him stir and groan, she rolled onto her belly and dragged her body over to him using her elbows. Nuzzling his neck, she attempted to awaken him gently. He grunted and mumbled something before turning away from her and rolling up into a fetal position. Rather than giving up, she she simply moved closer to him, spread the coverlet over them, and curved her body around his to hold him.

Alice sighed with contentment with her arm draped over his waist, and her cheek pressed to his back between his shoulder blades. She could not remember the last time she had experienced such a sense of peace, of happiness. A tender kiss placed at the back of his neck caused him to writhe around again.

This time he turned toward her, burrowing his face between her breasts, tucking his head under her chin. She giggled as his soft hair tickled her neck while rooted around a bit before nestling into her arms. His lips grazed the rounded fullness of the side of her breast. Goosebumps raised over her entire body as his warm breath caressed her bare breast. His arm went around her waist with natural ease to pull her body to his.

"Mmmm, Bell," she cooed, cradling his head with both of her hands and hugging him tight. "This is nice. So nice."

Alice did not feel the need to run away from him. She found fulfillment in his arms. A true and deep satisfaction. She really did love him.

When Bell made a sound something between a grunt and a whimper, she realized she had pulled his head too firmly between her breasts preventing him from breathing. She loosened her grip, allowing him to lift his head from her cleavage so he could inhale a deep breath.

"Hi," she greeted him, smiling down at his him as he looked at her through bleary, half closed eyes.

His cheeks were pink from being warm and cozy. His lopsided, silly grin and his sleepy eyes made him look like a drunk man.

"Goo' mornin,'" he mumbled in return, sounding like a drunk man.

She chuckled, both amused and endeared by his adorable sleepiness. She kissed his forehead and the round tip of his cute nose.

"How did you sleep?" she asked, tracing his rounded jawline with her forefinger.

"Mmmm, very well," he sighed, embracing her briefly. "How about you?"

"Quite well," she replied.

Bell gently urged her over onto her back, laying down on top of her. He kissed her lips, her chin, her neck. Her fingers drifted across his shoulders and down his back. Her fingernails lightly scratched his back as he moved lower, kissing his way down to her breast.

"Bell," she sighed when he held her breast in his hand and squeezed lightly before he covered the sensitive skin with kisses. "We should be getting ready to go."

"Not yet," he mumbled, his tongue lapping over the rigid nipple.

Alice moaned and squirmed under him as he licked and nipped the aroused flesh. Opening her legs, settling him between her thighs, she invited him inside. His hips pivoted against hers, the bones grinding together as he used them as a fulcrum to lever himself into her.

A groan pushed past her lips to show her appreciation for his slow and careful movements. Spreading her legs wider and wrapping them around his hips, she hooked her ankles together to keep a secure hold on him.

Letting go of her breast, Bell raised up to hover over her. He stroked her hair and looked into her eyes as he made love to her, unhurried and thorough with every stroke. His eyes occasionally closed when the pleasure built to a peak. Then he would reopen them to study her entire face before meeting her eyes again.

Alice felt like he was impressing every sight, every sensation, every sound of this moment into his memory. When he reached his climax, he cried, his teardrops falling warm and light like raindrops on her chest. She held him, stroking his back, as her own tears slid from the corners of her eyes and soaked the hair at her temples.

For some reason, she could not shake the feeling that this was good-bye. Bell lay his head head on her shoulder, his breath brushing her neck as they held each other, neither one wanting to move.

"I love you," he whispered, his lips tickling her neck.

"I know," she replied a bit callously.

"That's not what I wanted to hear," he murmured, rising up to prop his head on his hand to look down at her. "What's wrong?"

"You feel it don't you? This is the end. Isn't it?" she questioned him.

The sadness in his eyes confirmed her suspicions before he said a word. He felt it too. The inevitable end was coming. Too soon.

"Whatever happens," she sniffed, running her hand through his silky hair. "I will always cherish this. Your memory. What you mean to me. Everything we had together."

"Please don't say that. Not right now. Just let me - "

Alice raised up, pressing her mouth to his to cut off his words. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, her present physical bond with him, she stood up to get dressed.

"We should get going," she announced coldly.

Bell did not get offended by her sudden frigid demeanor. He had learned she acted this way when experiencing deep emotional hurt. Knowing how she felt, enduring his own dread and sorrow for the inevitable separation, he could not be angry with her.

Silence, not exactly uncomfortable but definitely tense, stretched between them as they set off on their trek toward the Dungeon. As they ambled along the road, the backs of their hands skimmed across each other as their hands swung with each step. Bell caught her hand, and she did not pull away but instead clutched his tightly.

When the entrance loomed right ahead of them, they stopped and turned toward each other. Bell took her into his arms embracing her as she did the same to him. People passing them on their way into the Dungeon stared or gave the amorous couple a double take because they stood there locked in a hug for so long.

"Be careful in there," Alice said, kissing his cheek.

"You too," he replied, hesitantly lowering his arms from her waist. "I'm glad you decided to come with me...this one last time."

"Bell," she sighed, stepping back from him.

She did not like the way that sounded. One last time. Those few words sounded ominous and dire, filling her with doom and gloom. Staying a few steps behind Bell, she followed him into the Dungeon, her eyes on his back. Keeping him in her vision, setting him as her goal, he would be her reason for continuing on this forbidding quest.

Welf and Lili waited for them inside the entrance lit by the noonday sun as they had planned. Lili stared at the two arrivals suspiciously, her eyes bouncing from one to the other then back again. She placed her hand on her chin, examining them with a jaundiced eye.

"Hey guys!" Welf greeted them warmly.

"What?" Bell asked when Lili stood on her tiptoes to come nose to nose with him.

"Hmmm," she hummed pensively, backing away from him and casting a suspicious glimpse at Alice.

Alice avoided looking at her altogether, engaging in a conversation with Welf about what metals conduct electricity the best.

"There's something odd about you two. You're acting weird. Are you okay? Is she okay? Did something happen? What happened? Are you two mad at each other? Did you argue? What about?" she interrogated him.

"Everything is fine!" he squeaked, blushing hotly. Waving his hands and shaking his head, he denied anything was wrong. "Nothing happened. Nothing at all."

"Whoa there, buddy, you should calm down before you faint," Welf suggested noting Bell's red face and rushed, breathless words.

"I'm fine. I swear," he assured both of them, giving Lili a strained smile.

"Uh-huh," Lili returned doubtfully.

"Are we going to get this field trip on the road or what?" Welf asked.

"Let's go!" Bell exclaimed, sprinting forward after receiving the excuse he needed to run away from Lili.

Welf took the lead position in the party with Bell behind him. Lili followed Bell. Alice brought up the rear, lagging behind with plodding steps. Her feet were like heavy lead blocks. Her heart sank in her chest, weighed down with sadness. Due to the alarm bells going off in her head, her emotions bordered on pure panic.

The group walked and walked, down, down, further into the belly of the maze of caverns harboring terrifying beasts who wanted to kill them, some for fun, some for food. They effortlessly did away with the few foes that came at them. This expedition was turning out to be easier than they expected. After dispatching a particularly nasty group of Goblins, they decided to sit down for a rest.

Alice walked ahead, unable to sit still for a second due to the anxiety giving her an excessive amount of nervous energy. Humming as a means to soothe herself, she poked around in the shallow alcoves and recesses along the tunnel they were presently traversing to make sure no one was hiding there to ambush them.

"Alice, please sit down," requested Bell, holding out the flask of water to her as she passed by him for a third time.

"I can't," she muttered, taking the flask for a sip of water.

"It's going to be all right," he assured her.

"Hmph," she grunted in return, handing him the container of water before continuing her pacing and prodding.

"Don't go too far," he called after her as she meandered a little further than she had before.

His gut tightened with apprehension when the darkness appeared to swallow her, making her disappear from his view.

"Alice!"

"I'm going ahead to see if there's anything waiting for us ahead. There's so many hiding places. I'll be fine."

Her voice sounded far away as it echoed off the rock walls back to him. How did she move so far so fast?

"Alice, come back! I can't see you! You've gone too far!"

Alice shot off a small electrical spark, dispelling the darkness and illuminating herself for Bell to see. The pale blue light gave her a ghostly appearance as she lit up then disappeared again into the encompassing blackness.

Standing alone in the dark, Alice felt so alone and too far away. With only the loose powdery dirt under her feet and the darkness around her, she recalled her fall through the rabbit hole that brought her here. The sensory deprivation made it easy to remember that bizarre sensation of floating through the air, the dizzying and somewhat sickening feeling of falling.

Unexpectedly disoriented, she swayed uncertainly, stumbling a little. Fear gripped her heart, squeezing it with icy fingers. She shivered uncontrollably. There was a pressure on her back as if she had been pushed, followed by a slight sting. Suddenly she could not feel the ground beneath her feet. She was falling again. But this time it was different. She was not alone.

The pressure at her back grew more intense before subsiding as if something had burst to relieve it. Then she realized skin and muscle were being sliced in twain. She had been stabbed in the back.

Bile crept up her throat singeing her esophagus. The nauseating revelation came seconds before the searing pain of the sword piercing through her torso and exiting her abdomen a few inches above her navel. Her hands immediately went to the blade to verify what she was feeling was real. The blade sliced through her palms effortlessly.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up when she detected the malicious presence behind her. Seconds later, his hot breath ghosted across her skin as he moved to press against her, pushing the sword into her a few more inches.

"Gotcha," Vito whispered in her ear. "You let down your guard. You wrongly believed I would not attack you a second time in this Dungeon. You're going to die."

The burning pain through her impaled torso was like fire scorching her insides, torching skin, muscle, and organs. Blood soaked through her shirt, her jacket, and the top of her shorts. In seconds, the crushing pressure of his malevolence surrounded her, enclosing her, and strangling her.

Alice could not think. She could not scream or cry. Inexplicably, she could no longer feel the pain she should be feeling from the through and through wound from Vito's sword. The onset of numbness due to shock kept her quiet and still as he hooked an arm around her body under her breasts, taking great care to avoid his own blade.

"Damn," she whispered regretfully, not sure if her eyes were still open in the advanced state of darkness.

Despite her misgivings, she had indeed let down her guard. Thinking he would not attack her again in the Dungeon and being among her friends gave her a false sense of security. She was not paying attention when she should have been on high alert. Her moment of distraction, of attempting to assuage her anxiety, became her undoing.

"Bell," she whispered, a feeble attempt at calling out for him.

"Shhh!" Vito hissed in her ear.

"Alice!" Bell yelled for her. Her whisper was like a shout from the darkness to his ears. He had heard her loud and clear. "Lili, a light!"

A torch flickered to life. The flame seemed to float in the air by itself, bouncing as it came toward her. Bell was running to save her, but it was too late.

"I'm going to kill him too," Vito threatened her, pushing the sword in a few more inches.

_Where does this motherfucking sword end?_ she wondered, turning loose an ear drum bursting scream.

"Although it hurts like hell, you're not going to die yet. I'm going to kill your friends first while you watch. I will kill them slowly, one by one. The big guy first. He's liable to put up quite a fight. Then the tiny little girl. She should be fun. Probably won't last long, but I'll enjoy it nonetheless. Then I'll kill your beloved Bell. When I'm done with him, if you're not dead yet, then I'll put you out of your misery."

"How kind of you, asshole," she ground out through her teeth, the blood rising in her throat making her gurgle each word.

"If you had only paid attention...if only you had not let down your guard for that split second, I have no doubt you would have killed me like you promised. It's so anticlimactic, ending you this way. One might even call it cowardly," he went on. "You left yourself open and vulnerable. When you lit that spark, I knew your exact location. You gave me the small opportunity I needed to get to you. You were thinking about that sweet young man over there, offering him comfort by letting him see you. I saw you too."

Vito laughed; a low chuckle rolling straight from the dark swampy pit of his chest. Oh, how the bad guys love to hear themselves talk.

Alice gripped the sword blade with both hands, her fingers intertwining as she squeezed the slim piece of steel.

"It's a shame really. I didn't even get a good fight out of you. Oh, well," Vito sighed dejectedly.

He constricted his arm around her, crushing her ribs and squashing her lungs. At last he sank his katana into her all the way, pressing the hilt against her back. He twisted the handle. She screamed in excruciating agony again.

The advancing torchlight stopped moving. The hammering of the running footfalls of her friends halted. Why were they still so far away? But the light bobbed up and down in her vision. At last she felt the movement of Vito's body and understood he had lifted her and was moving backwards. He had been retreating the entire time after stabbing her.

The super sharp blade cut deeper into her palms and almost severed her thumbs, but she did not let go. She threw her head back, head butting Vito in the nose and forehead with a painful thwack and crunch of cartilage.

Breaking his nose was a calculated risk because it caused him to stagger backwards a bit and pull the sword back a few inches. Her feet hit the floor as he lost his lost his grip on her slightly. Another howling screech burst forth from her lips as the sword lacerated her organs when moving around inside her.

"Oooh, that's what I like to hear. I think I should just kill your friends quickly and spend more time torturing you," Vito whispered, pressing his chest to her back and adjusting his hold on her. "On second thought, why don't you do us both a favor and hurry up and die?"

"You first," she growled.

Rather than building up a single, intense burst of electricity, Alice issued a short but powerful charge which ran through the blade to Vito's hand and up his arm. She felt the electricity flowing up his arm, creating a tingling sensation along her body where he touched her.

If she zapped him with enough lightning, she could offset the electrical impulses in his heart that kept it beating steadily. The charge would send him into A-fib, or atrial fibrillation, which could artificially induce a heart attack. She increased the flow of lightning into his body.

The currents traveled along the metal of the sword and spread throughout his body before returning to her to create a constant flow that started to fry his insides. She had become his executioner, transforming her body into a sort of electric chair. If he didn't die of a heart attack, he would die by electrocution. She really did not care how he died, just as long as he did - and quickly.

"Alice? Alice!" Bell screamed lunging forward.

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked, increasing the intensity of the lightning she pumped into Vito's body. "You'll be electrocuted."

"Oh, Alice," Lili sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Welf take Lili and get her out of her," Bell ordered him.

"Bell, you go too. Don't watch. Please," Alice implored him.

"I can't. I want to stay with you. I have to say good-bye," he argued.

"Please, go!" she wailed, the pain reaching a crisis point. She was sure her head was about to explode before the pain ebbed back into numbness. "I don't want you to see me die like this."

The man at her back began to convulse, bumping into her and moving her body along the blade. She screamed in agony.

Bell cried out in his own pain, tortured by the sight of her slowly dying in front of him. Dropping to his knees, he howled in response to her subsequent screams as the sword impaling her jostled around inside of her.

At last, Vito breathed his last breath and stilled. Unfortunately, he fell backwards, pulling the sword from her body as he went down. Unable to stand on her own, Alice crumpled in a slow descent toward the cave floor.

Bell was there, catching her before she hit the ground though both of them doubted she would feel it. She could not possibly be in more pain than she was already in. He hugged her to his chest not caring about the blood. Rocking her gently, seeking comfort for her as well as himself, he cried. His warm tears dripped onto her cold face.

"I'm sorry, Bell, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I wasn't - " Her body was wracked with a coughing fit.

Breathing was becoming difficult and tiresome. Her eyes were becoming almost impossible to reopen after closing them. Her fingers trembled as she reached up to stroke Bell's pale cheek streaked with her blood, adding more crimson smudges.

"I'm sorry," she apologized in between labored breaths.

"Stop. Stop apologizing. I knew things would come to an end someday, but I never guessed it would be like this. Not like this," he said, his voice failing him.

Bell gathered her into his arms, hugging her tightly as her life flowed away. Using the last of her strength, Alice enclosed his neck with her arms, embracing him one last time.

"I love you, Bell Cranel."

Those were her last words to him before she died.

~\\..'../~

* * *

Alice awoke with a start, sitting upright. She was choking. There was something in her throat, filling it, strangling her. Reaching up, her hands grasped a ridged plastic tube. Clutching the breathing tube, she tugged and it moved a little bit. Giving a strong yank, the tube ripped along her esophagus. She gagged and coughed which induced more stinging pain and brought tears to her eyes.

Gathering her strength, desperate to breathe on her own, she jerked with tube with all of her strength, pulling it out of her throat. She gagged and coughed again, sucking in air on her own with a noisy wheeze. The breathing machine that had been keeping her alive began to emit a high pitched, steady shrieking beep.

The wailing alarms on the machines deafened her, but she ignored them to take in her surroundings. The stench of antiseptic burned her nose and eyes. Stark white walls. Iron rails at her sides on the bed she was sitting in. A TV, too many decades old, hanging on the wall. A view of the neighboring brick building out of her window. There was no doubt in her mind she was in a hospital room.

A nurse ran into the room. Her eyes widened in surprise as she stood transfixed in the doorway.

"We thought you would die," she whispered.

_Well, that's an encouraging thing to say to a patient_, Alice thought sarcastically, refraining from the speaking the words that would lost on the shocked nurse. She could not talk at the moment anyway due to coughing and gagging.

"Wh-what h-happened? H-how l-long have I been here?" Alice stammered in a hoarse whisper amidst incessant hacking. Her throat was dry and raw and it hurt like crazy to cough, but she could not stop.

The nurse grabbed the phone on the table beside her bed. Her fingers punched the numbers furiously.

"Doctor, she's awake. Please hurry."

"I'm home. I'm home," she repeated over and over.

The nurse wavered in her vision as black seeped into the periphery. She felt sick, possibly vomited. Alice fainted, falling back onto the flat, dense hospital pillow. When she woke up again, she found herself in her mother's arms. Her mother had climbed into the hospital bed to hold her. Her Father jumped out of the chair where he had dozing to stand at the foot of the bed.

"Hey, kiddo," he said in his soft voice, giving her a smile.

"Daddy," she responded, smiling back at him.

Looking at him, she wondered how she had not known he was not her genetic father. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a rich olive complexion. She bore none, not a single one, of his physical attributes. But that happens to a lot of children. She had always assumed the recessive genes of her mother, the fair hair and blue eyes, had won out since she looked just like her.

He had grown a grown a beard while she was gone. It was close cropped and neat. How long had she been gone exactly?

"I like your beard," she murmured.

"Thanks."

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"You tell me," her mother said, stroking her head. "I've never been so scared in my life. We thought...I was afraid...oh, my god, Alice."

Her mother squeezed her until she could not breathe.

"How long was I gone?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure exactly. A few days I guess. It felt like an eternity," her mother sniffled.

"A few days?" she murmured under her breath. But she had been in Orario for months.

"But you've been in a coma for months."

_Oh, that explains it,_ she thought. If she could have laughed she would have. She had offhandedly made the remark to Bell once that her time in Orario might be nothing more than the dream of a comatose Alice. It wasn't funny though. Not funny at all.

"What happened?"

"You fell into an old well. We couldn't find you for days. We thought..." Her mother paused to dab at her leaking eyes with a crumpled tissue. "We thought you were dead when we found you. You were dehydrated and sick. By the time we reached the hospital there was so much fluid in your lungs from the pneumonia you couldn't even breathe on your own. I can't believe my child was laying in a field dying. So close! You could have died, right there...right under my nose!" she exclaimed, a sob halting her words momentarily.

"How did you find me?"

"The neighbors brought up their hunting dogs," her Daddy interjected. "Those damn hounds found you when the cops and their search and rescue dogs couldn't. I still don't understand it though. We had searched those fields so many times. Then...you were just...there...as if you dropped out of the sky."

"Maybe more like magic? As if I had come from another world," Alice added, sitting up to look her mother in the eye.

Her mother's eyes clouded with confusion then widened in astonishment when she caught on to the implication.

"Alice, what were you doing when you fell into that well?"

"I was chasing a white rabbit through the field."

"A white rabbit." No surprise or doubt registered in her mother's voice when she spoke those words. Her mother's eyes lowered from hers.

"I'm going to get a cup of coffee," her Daddy suddenly announced, coming to the side of the bed. He patted his daughter's head, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "You and your mother need a little time to talk."

Once her father was out of the room, the door securely closed behind him, Alice asked the burning question that did not sound profound at all. "So what's the deal with the white rabbit?"

Her mother exhaled a long, heavy sigh as if the world had come to rest on her shoulders. Or perhaps it was simply a ton of memories weighing her down, reminders of things she did not want to remember.

"When Zeus first appeared to me, he came in the form of a white rabbit," the woman confessed.

Alice was stunned, rendered speechless and almost incapable of thought.

"When I asked him later why he chose a white rabbit, he told me a white rabbit is a good omen. He said some people believe the white rabbit means that something mystical is at work in your life and major changes are about to take place. He also said the creature represents love, tenderness, and magic. I just can't believe that silly bastard used the same tactic on you to get you to follow him to that place."

"Me either. Well, I agree with everything he said about white rabbits," Alice returned.

"So you went to Orario?"

"Uh huh."

"Everything is weird in Orario...until you get used to it."

"Do you ever really get used to it?" Alice retorted.

They both laughed.

"So you know Zeus is your Father?" her mother asked although she already knew the answer by the pained expression on her face.

"Yes," Alice replied succinctly.

"Hmmm," her mother hummed, tightening her arms around Alice's shoulders.

"Mom, are you two all right? You and Daddy?" Alice inquired, more concerned for the state of her parent's marriage than herself at the moment. "Does Daddy know? About me? About Zeus?"

"Yes. I told him a long time ago. Now that was a difficult conversation to have. Alice, please don't be angry with Daddy. He loves you so much. He's a great man. Be angry with me, hate me if you must, but - "

"I don't hate you. I actually found out about Zeus before I even talked to him. I found your diary there and read it. They keep it as an important historical document."

"They do? I can't believe it. I've spent so many years searching for historical documents, and I made one," her mother giggled self-consciously. "Oh, my god, Alice. I'm so sorry you had to find out that way. I just never...I couldn't...I didn't know how to tell you. I can't believe this is happening. I tried to forget. I tried to pretend it never happened."

"Mom, it's okay. I'll admit I was angry at first, but I kind of understand," she said, patting her mother's shaking hand.

"You do? But how?"

"Because I fell in love with someone while I was there. Just like you did, Mom. His name is Bell. Let me tell you about him. He became my white rabbit."

~\\..'../~

* * *

_**Five years later...**_

Bell stood at the foot of the steps staring at the front door of the house. It was a nice house. A single story white structure with black shutters set in a picturesque rural landscape of flat fields and pine trees dotted the low rolling hills. A green wreath decorated with shiny red glass balls and a big red bow hung on the frosted glass door.

Zeus sent him into her world to visit her, but only for a short time since he was breaking the rules - again. Although learning Zeus was his adoptive grandfather and Alice's father shocked the hell out of him, nothing compared to the surprise and relief Bell felt upon being told by his grandfather that Alice was alive and safe at home back in her world.

That knowledge would have been enough to make him happy for the rest of his life. Then his grandfather bestowed upon him the most surprising gift - the passage to see her. However, Bell was sworn to secrecy, even having to keep the twenty four visit hidden from Hestia.

Bell sighed. His time was short to keep the visit a secret. Twenty four hours. It was not enough time, but it was all he had. And here he was wasting that precious time being nervous and unsure, his knees knocking together while he stared at her front door. Facing the Minotaur for the first time had not scared him this much.

Forcing his feet to move, he mounted the steps and stood in front of the door, hesitating again. He could hear music from inside. Through the window to his right, he could see a tree decorated with twinkling lights and small wooden toys, more glass balls, and red and white things that looked like shepherd's crooks hanging on the branches. What a bizarre thing to do to a tree. Didn't it belong in the forest?

Inhaling a breath, dredging up every ounce of his courage, Bell knocked on the door. A dog barked and a child squealed. There were pattering footsteps like something small running to the door followed by heavier footfalls.

"I'm gonna get you!" a woman exclaimed, laughing. The child shrieked.

The door opened revealing the woman and the child. She had lovely sunny yellow hair that hung around her shoulders in soft curls. Her faded blue eyes widened as they studied his face. Alice looked exactly the same as if not a single minute had passed much less five years.

"Alice," Bell exhaled.

"It can't be you. This can't be happening," she whispered, tears glistening in her blue eyes.

"I've missed you," he said, not knowing what else to say. His eyes moved to the child in her arms.

The little boy had eyes like his mother's, large and iridescent blue. A broad smile stretched Bell's lips. He noted the child's fair skin, his tiny features. The child was so delicate and small. Then he noticed the hair. The hair was snow white - like his.

The dog barked breaking them both out of their shock.

"Zeus, hush," she admonished the black and white dog. The dog whined as she pushed him away with her foot.

"Zeus?" Bell chuckled questioningly, caught off guard by the dog's name.

"Yeah, well..."

"Mama, who is that man?" the child in her arms asked, clutching her red sweater with his tiny hands.

"M-mama?" Bell stuttered, his eyes shifting back to the child. "Is this...is he..."

"This is the man I've been telling you about," Alice said, her lower lip quivering. "Bell, this is your father. I named you after him."

It took a minute for Bell to process everything he just heard. His beloved Alice held his son in her arms. She had named him Bell - after his father.

"He...he's mine?" Bell asked, leaning against the jamb of the screen door when his knees liquefied.

"Bell, go to your room. Take Zeus with you," she said, setting the child on his feet.

The little boy walked away with the dog following, nuzzling him and chuffing. The child turned back, wanting to stare at the stranger at the door. The dog nosed his back, urging him to keep moving. It was as if the dog sensed he needed to herd the child along and keep him distracted.

Alice opened the door wider, pulling Bell into her arms. She hugged him with all of her strength, pressing her cheek against his. Then she allowed him to lean on her as she led him to the couch to sit him down before he fell down. After closing the door, she sat beside him, turning slightly to face him. She took his shaking hands into hers.

"I can't believe you're really here," she said, reaching up to touch his cheek. "I just can't believe it."

"Neither can I. Zeus, your father, used his power to get me here."

"He told you that huh?"

"He told me a lot of things," Bell admitted, squeezing her hand and pushing his cheek into her palm. His heart ached he had missed her touch so much. "I don't have long."

"How long?"

"Twenty-four hours."

"Oh. I'm glad you're here. Oh, my god, I just can't believe you're real," she sighed, leaning forward to put her arms around him.

"I know how you feel," he responded, causing both of them to chuckle self-consciously. "One thing your father, grandfather," he corrected himself, " didn't tell me was about the child. My child."

"Yeah, well, I learned Zeus has a tendency to keep big secrets and allow you to discover them in the most shocking ways," she said, sighing noisily. "I think he gets a kick out of it actually. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I was kind of shocked myself when my belly began to grow, and I could feel him moving."

"You've had so much to deal with. I'm sorry I couldn't be here with you," he apologized, extending his hand to cup her cheek. "Your baby...our baby is beautiful."

"He's my reminder of you. The one piece of you I was able to bring back from Orario. He's the part of you I will always have with me since...since we can't be together. Oh, Bell," she sniffed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I miss you so much. I wish...I wish you could be here with us."

"I'm here now. It's only for a short time, but it's the best I can do." His thumb stroked across her cheek.

Alice leaned forward, fitting her mouth to his. Their tears mingled and mixed, dripping from their chins as they kissed. This kiss represented both hello and another inevitable good-bye that loomed ahead of them. After the kiss they held each for what must have much a longer time than they realized.

"Mama," a little voice called, causing them to jump apart. "I'm hungry."

"Okay, baby," she sniffled, swiping at the tears on her cheeks as she stood and before she turned to face him. Extending her hand to the child, she glanced over her shoulder at Bell. "Come on. Let's eat lunch."

Alice lifted the child and placed him in his booster seat strapped to one of the chairs at the round table sitting in a little alcove of its own jutting off the side of the kitchen. She encouraged Bell to take a seat beside his son. A smile curled her lips at the way he gazed at the boy as if mesmerized.

"How old are you?" Bell asked his child.

The little boy held up four fingers.

Alice smiled as she watched them interact while preparing turkey sandwiches.

"Have you come to spend Christmas with us?" the child inquired, playing with the edges of the colorful plastic place mat on the table

"Uhm...yeah. I'll be here until tomorrow. I wish I could stay longer," he said.

"That's okay. Mama said I'd probably never see you at all," he stated with the almost painful forthright candor only a child possessed.

"Bell!" Alice exclaimed sharply.

Both of them whipped their white blonde heads toward her with the same questioning expression on their faces. That baby looks so much like his daddy, she thought, feeling a stab in her heart.

Sometimes it hurt her because looking at him was like seeing Bell, although he wasn't actually there. Then other times she took great solace in her child so reminiscent of the man she loved who lived in another universe entirely. But he was here now. She needed to make the best of every minute.

After lunch, Bell and Alice returned to the couch. Bell Junior inserted himself between them. The dog curled up on the rustic braided rag throw rug at their feet.

"Mama, I wanna watch a movie," the child requested.

"Christmas movie?" she asked. "The Grinch?"

"Yes, please."

When she got up to put the movie on, Bell Junior climbed into his stunned father's lap. Rejoining them on the couch, she cuddled up next to them, putting her arm around Bell's shoulders as he held his child in his arms for the first time - and hopefully not the last.

Alice was more entertained watching Bell watching the movie than the movie itself. Besides, she had seen it dozens of times herself with it being a Christmas tradition from her own childhood. She ruffled her sleepy son's hair while his father sat wide eyed and hypnotized by the colorful moving pictures on the screen in front of him.

"Bell," she whispered to him when the credits rolled up the screen. "Do you want to take your son to his bed?"

"Wh-what?" he stuttered, blinking as if he had been released from some kind of magic spell.

"He's asleep," she said, pointing to the child with his head laying on his father's chest and snoring lightly.

"I don't...I don't know where to go." He placed one arm under the child's behind, the other around his back to hold him securely as he scooted to the edge of the couch.

Alice assisted him with standing up although he did pretty well on his own. Maneuvering a sleeping child was no easy feat, but Bell was a natural.

"Come on," she whispered, tugging on his black sleeve to lead him down the hallway.

They turned into a room where she cleared a safe path by nudging toys out of the way with her foot. He saw the short bed in the corner and took him to it. Bending his knees, he lowered his body until he could lay the boy in the bed. He cradled the child's head then placed it delicately on thepillow. Using the rumpled red blanket at the end of the bed, he covered the still sleeping child.

"You did quite well, Dad," she complimented him, hugging him after he straightened up.

The dog jumped onto the bed, protectively curling his body around the sleeping youngster. It was his nap time too.

Bell continued to stand at the bedside, staring at his son. Sliding her arms around his waist in a sideways embrace, she lay her head on his bicep that felt hard with muscle under his soft cotton shirt. He was too tall for her to reach his shoulder.

"Is there...is there someone else? Does he have a father figure in his life?" Bell asked hinting at a boyfriend or a husband.

"There's no one else. He has Gramps, my Daddy," she said, pushing up on her tiptoes and still straining reach his cheek. Finally, she grabbed his head with both hands, tilting it down to her lips so she could make contact with his cheek. "You've gotten taller. I can't reach you so easily."

"You're exactly the same. Still beautiful. Still my Alice," he said, laying his arm over her shoulders and pulling her into him. "Can we go watch another movie?"

"Of course," Alice laughed. She would be more than happy to snuggle up to Bell and have his arms wrapped around her for two hours straight.

Later, when the movie was over and their son woke up from his nap, the reunited family went to the kitchen to bake cookies. They laughed and sang Christmas carols as they decorated the cookies shaped likes snowflakes and reindeer and Santa with icing and candy.

Alice had to teach both of her Bells the words to the songs, repeating them over and over, but she did not mind one bit. The two of them also got more icing and candy into their bellies than they did on the cookies. She feared they had destroyed their appetites. However, when it came time for dinner and she dished up the chicken noodle soup, they wolfed the soup down as if they had not eaten all day and asked for seconds which she happily gave them.

"Time for a bath and bed!" Alice announced, interrupting their fifth game of Candyland.

"Awww," her Bells, father and son, whined in perfect harmony.

"Come on," she insisted, taking her son by the hand to lead him to the bathroom. "You know the drill. Besides, Santa comes tonight. You have to be asleep for him to come."

"But Mama, I already got I wanted for Christmas," her little boy said, as she bent to turn on the faucet.

"Hmm? Really? What? When?"

"Santa came early. He brought Daddy to us, Mama. Now we can be a family."

Alice's heart skipped a beat. For a moment she forgot to breathe as tears burst forth from her eyes.

"Oh...oh, baby, I...I..." She didn't know what to say. She could not find her voice to speak anyway.

"Alice," Bell murmured, pulling her away from the tub. "Take a minute. I can watch him. Hey, buddy," he said to his son, kneeling in front of him. "Your Mama needs to check something in the kitchen. I think it's dessert. She'll be back in a minute."

"Dessert! Yay! I hope it's cookies."

Alice could not help but laugh through her tears as she walked out of the bathroom. She appreciated Bell's suggestion and allowing her a moment to get her emotions under control. Father and son needed a little bit of time together without her anyway.

The small child struggled to pull his little sweatshirt emblazoned with a cartoonish reindeer with a big red bulbous nose. He got tangled up in the shirt before he could pull it over his head. Grunting and twisting, he pulled and pulled but it did not go anywhere.

"Let me help," Bell chuckled, grabbing the bottom of the shirt to pull if over his free. "You're free!"

"I'm free!" the child exclaimed happily, clapping his hands.

Alice sat in her bedroom across the hall listening as they talked, the words dispersed among lots of splashing and boat noises. They fought off sea monsters who threatened to sink their ship and drown their giant duck, the Quacken.

Covering her mouth to muffle her sobs, she cried her eyes out, desperately trying to get herself under control. She almost wished Bell had not come because losing him again tomorrow was going to be almost unbearable. And how would she explain his absence to their son after such a brief visit?

For years she had told her son that his father was a hero in a faraway land, trying not to make him sound like a mythical figure in a fairy-tale but he kind of is a hero akin to the one's in Greek epics. She explained Bell wanted to be with him and loved him very much. His father had an extremely important job to do - to protect the people in his world from monsters, to keep everyone safe. They had Grammie and Gramps and Aunt Maggie to protect them.

By the time she heard Bell pulling their son out of the tub, she was drying the last of her tears. Both of them were laughing as he tickled the child while drying him off. Alice picked herself up off the floor - literally. She had shrank into the corner, curling into a little ball of misery on the hardwood floor to wallow in her pain. The time for her pity party to end had come.

Meeting them in the hall, Alice reached out her arms to take little Bell from his father. Bell kissed her forehead but made no comment on her red rimmed, bloodshot eyes and tear stained flushed face.

"Which pjs do you want?" she asked her son, taking him into his room.

"The Santa Claus ones!" he yelled with childish excitement.

"Santa Claus!" she exclaimed, feigning a happiness she damn sure did not feel.

Bell Junior began to loudly, and way off key, belt out the song Santa Claus is Coming to Town. He got some of the words wrong, but Alice did not correct him. He was having too much fun, singing from the heart. He thought the words were the right and sang them sincerely so it was fine.

Zeus came to investigate when he heard all of the noise from his small human. He gave Bell, the Dad, a good sniff. Once he determined this man was not the cause of the terrible sounds emanating from his almost completely hairless charge, he padded over to the little one, his toenails clicking on the hardwood. He nosed the young Bell sitting safely in his mother's lap on the floor. The dog gave the child several kisses on the face and licked his head causing him to giggle while creating massive cowlicks in his still wet hair.

"Ew, Zeus, go on," Alice muttered, shoving him away then receiving an unwanted kiss on the cheek herself. "Gross!"

The dog issued a huff and made a yawing noise as if fussing back at her. He placed his paw on her knee as if apologizing with what looked like a smile on his face. Then he hopped up on the bed to take his place to watch over the child for the night.

"Okay. The night watchman is here. Time for bed," she announced again, raking her fingers through her son's extra messy hair.

"Don't forget the story, Mama!" He hopped onto his bed, laying right on top of the dog who did not move.

"Twas the night before Christmas?" she asked to verify, going to the bookshelf in the corner.

"Can Daddy read it this year?" Bell Junior asked, rolling off Zeus to burrow under the covers.

"I don't know, honey. Ask him," she urged him, taking the book from the shelf.

She was a little hurt. That was one of their traditions. She had been reading that book to him on every Christmas Eve since he was still inside her belly. But this was an extra special occasion; a once in a lifetime thing although she wished desperately it could be more.

"Daddy, will you read it?"

"Of course I will," he replied enthusiastically. The child's energy was catching. Taking the book extended him, he smiled at Alice. "Are you sure?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely. I've read to him many nights and many different books. This one is yours," she said, giving him a smile on quivering lips. Kneeling beside her son's bed, she enveloped his little body in a big hug, giving him a loud smacking kiss on the forehead - the one spot the darn dog had not licked. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

"This is the best Christmas ever, Mama," he said, squeezing his mother's neck with all of the love he possessed in his small body.

"It is, son, it definitely is," she agreed despite wanting to cry again. That weird mixture of joy and sorrow was getting the best of her. Standing to her feet, she said, "Well, let the story reading begin."

Alice hurried from the room before she could no longer hold back the tears. She stopped by the bathroom to rinse the remaining banana scented bubble bath from the tub to refill it with fresh water and a cranberry orange scented bath bomb. While the tub filled, she went to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of red wine. She almost recorked the bottle then decided to take it with her.

Stripping at the tub, she left the bathroom door open so she could hear the story too. Placing her wine glass on the wide window sill beside the claw-foot tub, she sank her body into the hot fruit scented water. She needed this right now. She needed a break from the intense emotional roller she had been on since Bell's unexpected arrival.

"Daddy! The cookies and milk!" little Bell suddenly yelled in a panic.

"What?" his confused Father returned.

"We're supposed to leave cookies and milk for Santa for when he brings us presents. He needs them! It's our job to give him a snack because he has a lot of work to do tonight," the small child explained.

"Okay, okay. Let's go."

Alice swung her head to the doorway in time to see them pass by, Junior holding onto his father's hand as he pulled him along to the kitchen.

"There's a special cup and plate just for Santa. We made them for him ," Bell Junior proudly informed his Daddy.

"You made them? That's amazing! Where are they?"

"Mama put them on the counter. There!"

Bell saw the ceramic mug that appeared to have smooshed down and wrinkled before it completely dried. The plate was a wavy almost circle. Both were painted white with unidentifiable things painted on them in the bright, festive colors of green, red, and yellow.

"Here? These?" Bell pointed to the objects he was not sure were safe for food.

"Uh huh. That's them. The plate says cookies for Santa. I thought you could read. Can't you see it?"

Alice covered her mouth to withhold the laughter that bubbled up on hearing the sassy tone in her son's voice. He was without a doubt her child. He spoke her language of smart ass fluently.

She listened intently to the ongoing conversation, or rather the orders their son issued to his father, with mounting amusement. Little Bell told his Daddy exactly which cookies to place on the plate, how much milk to pour, then where to place everything in the living room so Santa could find his snack that would allow him to make the rest of his special Christmas deliveries.

Finally her two men were making the trek back to the bed with Bell telling their son it was important for him to get to sleep so Santa would not bypass the house. He caught on to that mythology quickly. Once their precocious son was tucked into bed again, another good night hug and kiss given, he left the room.

"Hey," Alice called to him as he passed the doorway.

Bell backed up, looking into the bathroom. "Hey yourself."

"Want to join me?" she asked, pouring the third and final glass of wine from the bottle.

"Sure," he said, closing the door behind him.

Alice watched him as he boldly stripped in front of her. After all these years he dressed pretty much the same. He had taken off his brown suede jacket earlire and hung it on the coat rack in the living room by the door. His brown knee high boots were on the floor below the rack. He snatched the black pullover shirt off his torso and over his head in one swift movement. The black pants were gone in an instant, hung over the towel bar next to his shirt.

Bell placed one leg in the tub, hanging on to the side. While balancing on that foot, he brought the other leg over the side of the tub. The level of the water rose dangerously high, threatening to slosh over the side as he slowly lowered himself into the steaming water in front of her. He leaned back against the opposite side of the oval claw-foot tub from her.

"Ahhh," he groaned, laying his head against the back of the tub. "This feels great. Smells good too."

"Want some wine?" she offered, extending the glass to him.

He took the glass from her. After sniffing the crimson liquid, he took a little taste. At first he grimaced, then tried another sip. After considering the taste and giving a 'not too bad' expression, he drank a little more.

"I still can't believe it," she murmured, staring straight at him.

Bell had changed quite a bit in five years. She guessed it had been five years. The flow of time seemed to be different between here and there but she had no idea how it really worked.

Obviously time time had passed, allowing him to mature. He had become older, taller, and broader. They no longer stood nose to nose. Kissing him was more difficult now. She guessed him to be close to five foot ten inches, maybe even six feet tall. His cheeks had lost a bit of the youthful roundness giving his jaw a sharper, squarer appearance. He no longer blushed as easily. His hair was cut shorter, falling in waves and brushing the tops of his ears and nape of his neck rather than being shaggy and wild, almost curly.

"What?" he asked her, bringing the glass to his lips. "Stop staring. You're making me nervous."

"I'm just enjoying the view while I have it," she answered with a smile. "You're so handsome, Bell. You've become quite a man."

Bell blushed from the compliment, lowering his eyes from hers. She smiled, remembering the debilitatingly shy young man so uncertain and uncomfortable in his own skin. He was no longer that person.

"You're a great Mom, Alice. I'm sorry you've had to do it all alone," he said.

"I'm not alone. I have my parents and my sister. They've been an absolutely invaluable help, a key part of making that child who he is. I wish - " She stopped herself. There was no point in saying it. Bell would have wanted to be here too, to be a part of their lives. "He looks so much like you."

"But he acts like you. He's definitely your son," he said, swirling the wine in the bottom of the glass before finishing it off.

Bell's eyes skimmed over her body. On their way back up, they stopped at her chest to study the black mark between her breasts. Leaning forward to get a better look, he caused a small wave that washed over the side of the tub and splashed onto the floor.

"Oh, no!" she exclaimed, peeking over the side of the tub at the flooded floor.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"No big deal," she assured him, carefully rising to her feet. Holding onto the side of the tub, she stepped out onto the soaked floor.

Bell got out and assisted her with mopping up the small flood with towels. When they were done, they wrapped towels around their bodies and high tailed it across the hall to her bedroom. They giggled insanely, sitting down on the bed.

Bell extended his hand toward her, using his forefinger to trace the black lines forming a small picture on her chest over her heart. The simple outline was the vague shape of a rabbit with its long ears, curved back, and round little tail. The skin was lighter as if it had been painted white inside the black outline.

"What is that?" he inquired.

"A tattoo. It's a rabbit. A white rabbit to be exact," she said, meeting his eyes that flickered up to hers. "White rabbits have a very special meaning to me."

Alice ran her fingers through his hair, looking into his eyes, and grinning broadly at him which made him blush again. Giving him a peck on the lips, she edged closer to him, allowing the towel to fold back and fall away from her body.

"You are my white rabbit. You are the human manifestation of love and tenderness and magic to me," she said, kissing him again. "I miss you more than I can ever say. Life without you has been difficult. Our son means everything to me. As long as I have him, you will always be with me."

"Oh, Alice," he sighed, his eyes reddening before his tears fell.

Alice kissed him, laying back on the bed and pulling him with her. His lips slid from hers to become reacquainted with her body. After kissing down to her waist, he sat up to examine another new discovery more closely. A thin pink curved line on the lowest part of her belly, extended from one hip to the other.

"C-section," she said as his questioning, worried eyes and trembling fingers traced the scar. "They had to cut me open to take the baby before we both died."

"Oh," he gasped, his eyes flickering up to hers briefly then back to the scar.

"Scars aren't always bad things. Sometimes we get them for very good reasons. You've left a scar on my heart, Bell Cranel. But I'll always remember you. Always love you."

Bell kissed her lips briefly. He pressed a kiss to her abdomen above her belly button. There was no scar there where he distinctly remembered seeing Vito's sword sticking out of her body. Thank the gods that had not left a scar on her though he would never, ever forget seeing her that way or her face as she died. He had closed his eyes for a second, only a second, to block out the sight of her slack gray face, only the whites of her eyes showing after they rolled back in her head after she took her last breath. Then she was gone. Disappearing out of his arms and his life. But she had come back here, and she was alive. And in his arms again.

"I love you. I'm so happy you're alive. And we have a son...a gorgeous, wonderful son," he whispered to her, pulling her into his arms as he lay beside her on the bed.

"Bell, this is our second one last night. Let's make the best of it," she suggested, turning her body to be nose to nose with him.

"I remember this," he murmured, recalling they had laid together like this before he made love to her the first time.

"Let's reminisce. Talk a walk down memory lane. Shall we?" With a gentle hand on the back of his neck, she pulled his mouth to hers.

They kissed: long, leisurely kisses until their lips throbbed and swelled. They touched: fingers caressing every inch of bare skin, sliding into mouths and folds to explore, to discover and deliver pleasure. Fingertips stroking, sometimes pinching, to elicit sighs of bliss and desire.

Alice's hands roamed over his wide chest and back, committing to memory his new, bigger and more muscular physique. Bell delved into areas of her body he had not had the time to investigate before. Using his tongue, prodding and licking, he satisfied his curiosity and gratified her body that writhed under him as she called out his name, begging for more and sometimes for him to stop because she could not take any more orgasms.

In between their lovemaking, they talked while holding each other. They laughed. They cried. Then they drove each other mad with passion over and over. They tried to love the other so completely, so satisfyingly, that it would last them the rest of their lives, to carry them through to the end.

"I love you, Bell," she said as they lay face to face once more, clinging to each other as their bodies shivered not from cold but from their last climaxes.

The gray light of dawn was intruding, filling the room with a pale light. Their time was coming to an end - again.

"I love you too, Alice," he replied, pressing his forehead to hers as if to push his emotions, his thoughts, his love into her head.

"Mama! Mama! Daddy? Where are you? It's Christmas Day!" their child called in the hallway outside of her door.

"All right, honey! Be right there!" she called back. She looked at Bell, giving him a smile. "We gotta go."

"I know. It's okay. We have a good reason," he said, kissing the tip of her nose.

When they pulled themselves out of the bed, Bell realized he had left his clothes in the bathroom.

"What are we going to do? What am I going to wear?" he hissed in a panicked whisper.

Alice rifled through her drawers finding an old, stretched out pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt two sizes too big for her that she had worn while pregnant. She had held onto the clothes because they were big and loose and comfortable. After giving birth, she spent several nights on the couch in that outfit, stuffing her face and crying when the memories of Bell and her broken heart became too much.

This time that outfit brought her laughter instead of tears. She unleashed a deep belly laugh once Bell was dressed because the sweatpants hit him mid calf and the t-shirt clung to his bigger torso as if he had been shrink wrapped in it.

"You're adorable and sexy," she assured him, kissing his cheek. "Don't let my laughter tell you anything any different."

She pulled on her red chenille robe with a wide, ruffled, white satin collar over her shorts and t-shirt she had hurriedly pulled on. She felt like Mrs. Claus when she wore this robe.

In between lovemaking sessions, she had taken a break to get food and water and set out their son's presents. While Bell took a short nap, she set up the train set around the bottom of the Christmas tree. Thankfully Gramps had put together Junior's "big boy bike" and hidden it in the linen closet in the hall. Junior would be trading in his tricycle for training wheels. She filled his stocking with individually wrapped candies and bags of popcorns and pretzels along with an apple and orange. The boy needed some healthy snacks too.

Alice had wrapped his less desirable gifts of clothing to give him the thrill and satisfaction of ripping into something before receiving the disappointment of seeing the underwear and shirts and jeans. A quintessential mom move she would admit because her mom did it to her and all moms everywhere did it to their children every Christmas and had for many, many years and will continue to do so.

Walking through the living room, she went straight to the kitchen to pour two cups of coffee while little Bell screeched and hollered, dancing around the living room with his Dad in celebration of the bounty left by Santa.

"Mama! Mama!" he shrilled, running into the kitchen, his little feet slapping against the floor.

"What, baby, what?" she asked, pouring cream into her coffee. After adding sugar to Bell's, she handed the cup to him.

"You need to get Daddy's presents. Go get Daddy's presents!" he insisted, jumping up and down.

"All right, all right, calm down," she implored him, drinking her coffee as she walked to her room.

"Let's go, Daddy!" the child ordered him, placing his little hands against Bell's behind and actually pushing him into the living room.

Alice returned with a stack of presents balanced on one hand, her coffee cup cradled in the other.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree at all, Alice. Your child is so bossy," Bell teased her as she sat the presents beside him on the couch.

"Mmmm, ha ha. You're so funny," she remarked, disappearing into the kitchen for another cup of coffee.

By the time she returned, little Bell had discovered his presents under the tree beyond the train that puffed out little wisps of white smoke and made the chugga chugga sound of a train as it ran round and round on the circular track.

"Hey, Mr. Impatient, wait for me," she fussed at him but only jokingly.

It's not like she didn't know what was in them, but she wanted to watch him destroy the wrapping paper she had so carefully folded around the boxes which he successfully decimated too in his impatience to pull out the clothing. The child actually seemed happy to receive them.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Bell Junior exclaimed, running over to him. "Your turn! Open yours!"

"Presents for me?" he questioned Alice, catching her gaze over the top of her mug.

"I started buying them the Christmas I was still pregnant with our baby. I've gotten one every year since," she explained.

"But why?"

She shrugged, lowering her cup so she could speak.

"It was a way to include you in the celebration even if you weren't here. It meant a lot to both of us," she said, ruffling her son's tousled and tangled hair.

Picking up the small square box wrapped in white paper covered with cany canes, she suggested he open it first. He soon found out why when he saw the gold ornament shaped like a bell. The words 'Merry Christmas, Daddy' and the year were inscribed on it. She said she had found out she was pregnant a few weeks before Christmas.

"This one next!" little Bell urged him, shoving the much bigger rectangular box into his lap.

Bell ripped off the red bow and metallic green paper. A red scarf made of the softest yarn he had ever felt lay folded inside. He took it out, immediately wrapping it around his neck. In another box was a matching beanie.

"I hand knitted those. It took me a year to do each one," she explained as to why they were wrapped in separate packages. "It does get cold in Orario right?"

She had not been there long enough to experience a different season so she was not sure if they had them.

"It gets very cold in parts of the Dungeon. I can definitely use them."

There was a framed picture of Junior soon after his birth, his name and birth date engraved on the silver frame. Bell Cranel King. She gave him Bell's entire name and included her surname to complete his name.

In the last box there was a brown leather wallet. Several pictures of his son on momentous occasions through the years had been placed inside. There were two pictures of Alice as well. One while she was pregnant; most likely within days of going into the hospital judging by the size of her belly. The second photo was of her holding their son in her lap as he blew out the single candle on his first birthday cupcake.

"I hope you can take them with you," she said, stroking his head as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Thankfully by this time, little Bell had lost interest in his Dad opening presents and had gone back to playing with his toys delivered by Santa.

"But I don't have anything for you," he sniffled.

"Oh, Bell," she sighed, her attention going to their son who pushed a tiny metal car along the floor. "You gave me the best gift of all."

"Alice, I don't want to go. I don't like feeling this way. I don't want to leave you, but I know have to go. Now I know how you suffered, how torn you were before you left. "

"Hey, let's just enjoy this time while we have it. Christmas miracles don't come around for everyone."

Spending the few hours they had left as a family, talking, laughing, and playing together with their son; making the best memory possible for all of them hang onto for years to come. As the time to say good-bye came closer, anxiety became a palpable presence in the room, straining their emotions. Sensing the tension despite not understanding it, their son grew grumpy and began to cry.

Alice called her mother to come pick up Junior. She did not want him here when the time came for his Father to leave anyway.

"You're not coming to the house for Christmas?" her mother asked her for the third time, hurt evident in her quivering voice.

"I can't come right now. Bell showed up."

"Bell? _The_ Bell?"

"Yeah, Mom."

"What? Why? When? How?" The only question she did not ask was where because that was evident.

"I'll explain later. Well, I can't actually explain...but...Mom, please...will you please just take the baby to your house? He needs to open his presents anyway, and I'm sure he will want to see his grandfather and aunt," she told her mother.

"What about you? Are you going to be okay?" The concern was evident in her mother's wary tone.

Alice inhaled a shaky breath. She was trying to convince herself more than her mother when she answered,"Yeah. I'll be fine. I just need a day to recover. I'll pick up Junior tomorrow. I'll come for supper and open my presents. Who can argue with an extra day of Christmas, right? I'm sure there will be tons of leftovers."

"I'll save you two pieces of hot chocolate cheesecake."

"You know it's my favorite."

"All right, honey. See you soon."

"Hey, mom...thank you," she told her mother trying not to dissolve into tears.

"Take all the time you need. I love you, Alice."

"Love you too, Mom." She pressed the red phone icon to end the call. Turning to her child, she exclaimed in an exhuberant tone, faking happiness for the sake of her son, "Baby, Grammie is coming to get you! Santa visited Grammie and Gramp's house!"

"Grammie! Gramps! Woohoo!" he shouted, running to his room to put on his shoes and socks.

"I don't want him to be here when you go," Alice explained to the confused father.

She took their child's small puffy red jacket from the hook behind the door, standing beside the door to wait for him. The seconds seemed like hours as she waited for little Bell to return. The silence was stifling but neither of them could say anything.

Minutes later, a horn blew signaling the grandparents had arrived. They only lived a mile down the road. Her parents had given her a piece of land far enough away to give her privacy and independence while keeping her and their grandson close by.

"They're here! Yay!" Junior yelled, his sneakers squeaking on the floor as he ran back into the living room. Zeus followed after him, his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"Is he always this excited about everything?" Bell asked her, assisting her with stuffing their wiggling son into his jacket.

"Yep, he is. He's happy and enthusiastic about life," she said, grabbing her son's chubby cheeks and covering them with noisy kisses.

"You're a great Mom," he complimented her.

The doorbell rang. Alice opened the door and it was like opening a starting gate at the Kentucky Derby allowing a frisky new racehorse to bolt out, his faithful dog on his heels.

"Grammie!" little Bell screamed as he launched himself into her arms.

Zeus barked a greeting to Gramps who was standing beside the back of the truck waiting to lower the tailgate to allow him to ride in the bed. It was a long standing agreement that wherever Junior went, Zeus went with him. The dog had been attached to the child since becoming a part of the family on little Bell's second Christmas.

Bell stared at her mother. The woman was a lovely older version of the woman he loved. Her sunflower yellow hair showed streaks of silver. Her eyes were just like Alice's and his son's, that striking bright blue. Laugh lines extended from the corners of her eyes and mouth.

"Hi, I'm Alice's mother," she introduced herself, extending her hand.

"I'm Bell Cranel," he returned, shaking her hand.

"I've heard a lot about you, Bell. You look a lot like him, you know. At least, how he appeared to me anyway," she said, talking about his grandfather Zeus but not wanting to say his name. "He had a funny nickname. Argos...Astronaut..."

"Argonaut?" Bell ventured.

"That might be it. I can't quite remember," her mother said sounding a bit lost albeit only briefly.

Gramps honked the car horn impatiently. Grammie rolled her eyes and groaned.

"That man," she muttered. "It was nice meeting you, Bell. I'm taking this little rugrat with me. I promise I'll give him back. Eventually," she added, nuzzling into the child's neck with a mock snarl making him squeal and giggle.

"I love you, Mama. I love you, Daddy," their son called, waving to them over his grandmother's shoulder as she carried him down the steps.

Alice and Bell stood in the doorway, watching their son's face grow smaller and smaller in the wide back window of the truck as his grandfather drove slowly down the gravel covered driveway. Zeus ran around in the back, wagging his tail, and barked his head off. The frigid wind went unnoticed as they continued to stand there, arms around each other's waist, gazing down the empty driveway.

"So how will this happen?" she asked, both of them backing inside the house to close the door.

"I don't know," he replied, going to the bathroom to retrieve his clothes and change.

Alice sat on the couch, waiting for him to return. She swallowed convulsively to hold back the tears. She could not cry yet. Bell was hurting too. She needed to be strong for him and herself, to keep this from being anymore difficult than it would already be. Her fingers threaded together, squeezing her hands into one big fist until her knuckles turned white.

She avoided looking at him as he put on his boots and jacket. Standing to her feet, she kept her eyes on the floor but put her arms around his waist, burying her face into the soft folds of his jacket.

"Bell, I love you."

"I love you too, Alice."

Nothing else needed to be said. Nothing else could be said. They held on tight to each other as long as they could this second one last time that had been afforded to them.

Bell wrapped the scarf back around his neck and pulled the beanie onto his head. He placed the other items in the leather pouch attached to his belt. With one last kiss, purposely kept brief out of necessity, he turned his back to her and strode across the porch and down the steps.

His pace was fast, steady - a speed walk. He entered the edge of the barren field on the right side of the winding driveway and kept walking, having no real idea of his where his portal lay.

Alice closed her eyes. Counting to five, she waited an additional five seconds more before opening her eyes. Bell was gone...just gone...almost as if he had never been there and this was simply a lucid Christmas Eve dream. Stumbling backwards, she closed the door and leaned against. Her knees weakened, and her body slowly slid down until her behind hit the floor with a dull thud.

Grabbing fistfuls of her hair, drawing her knees to her chest and laying her forehead on them, she rolled into a sitting up fetal position - her preferred position to grieve and cry. She screamed at the top of her lungs to spew out her sadness, mourning the loss of him all over again. She would survive. Her broken heart would heal. But god this hurt so much every damn time.

Her son would give her the will to live on, to hold on to her last piece of Bell. No matter how long she lived, she would always love her white rabbit.


End file.
